For You and For Me
by AnimeHikari26
Summary: Sudah 5 bulan berlalu semenjak Kaito dan teman-temannya membentuk sebuah band. Tapi kisah romantis pun akan melanda seluruh anggotanya. Seperti apa kisahnya? Genre: Romance & Friendship (sedikit Humor) OOC : Kaito Shion, VY2 Yuuma, Len Kagamine, Piko Utatane, Gackpo Kamui, Kiyoteru Hiyama.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Konnichiwa~ *sorak-sorak ala agustusan (?) \^.^/**

 **Hikari balik lagi nih! Sekarang Hikari mau bikin fanfic yang kedua (kelanjutan dari "The Vocaloid's Band"), bisa diliat judulnya di atas. Genre-nya pun udah beda ya... Romance... WAAA *blushing *guling-guling *digeleng roadroller si Rin (?) Oke, berhubung romance berarti ceritanya tentang cinta-cintaan dong? YAP ini fanfic pertama yang aku buat tentang C.I.N.T.A *kayak judul lagu ya.. XD . Oke, kembali ke fan? FICCC *ala Tukul (?)**

 **Len : "Kapan kita aktingnya nih? Kok cuma penjelasan doang?"**

 **Hikari : "Ya elahh namanya juga prolog, jadi belum ke inti cerita."**

 **Kaito : "Terus kapan gue bisa cinta2an ala sinetron?" *makan es krim woles**

 **Hikari : "Nanti sebelum negara api menyerang.."**

 **Kaito &Len : GUBRAKK**

 **Gakupo : "Cepetan dong, Hikari! Gue udah gak bisa nahan nafsu nih!"**

 **Hikari : "E busett! Demi pecel lele ala bu Onah, maksud lu nafsu apaan sih? Gue buat fanfic ini rate T tau, bukan M! .**

 **Miku : Oke! Daripada ngeliat mereka berantem, mending baca fanfic Hikari-chan aja yuuk.. CEKIDOTT**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha .Co seorang..**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Crypton Academy High School, terdapat salah satu ekskul yang bernama klub Light Music (kalau mau tahu asal-usul klub ini, kalian bisa baca fanfic "The Vocaloid's Band"). Dan nama band mereka dinamakan "The Vocaloid's" yang entah kenapa dinamakan seperti itu. Anggotanya terdapat 5 orang anak laki-laki diantaranya:

-Kaito Shion: Sang vokalis band dan juga ketua dari klub Light Music. Kenapa ia diangkat menjadi vokalis dan seorang ketua? Jawabannya ada di fanfic sebelumnya (The Vocaloid's Band). Seorang anak laki-laki berwarna rambut biru pendek dan selalu menggunakan syal biru di lehernya. Dia adalah murid kelas 2-C. Sifatnya kadang dewasa kadang kenakak-kanakan dan dia kadang bijak kadang lemot juga (?), tapi dia ramah pada semua orang.

-Len Kagamine: Seorang gitaris band dan anggota klub Light Music. Awalnya dia tidak berniat, tapi karena saking cintanya pada musik dia akhirnya coba bergabung. Dia berambut honeyblonde dengan kuciran ponytail dan bermata biru, dan juga shota (Len: "woi gue bukan shota!"). Sifatnya memang agak dingin tapi dia sangat baik, kadang peduli. Dan juga dia sangat pintar dan kaya tapi tidak sombong. Dia kelas 1-B

-Yuuma Tsubaki: Pemain bass sekaligus wakil ketua di klub Light Music. Warna rambutnya merah pendek dan matanya berwarna kuning. Dia sangat terobsesi dengan musik dan dialah yang mengusulkan klub ini. Dia pria yang cukup tangguh tapi dia baik dan penuh tanggung jawab. Dia dijuluki anggota lainnya sebagai stalker. Dia sekelas dengan Kaito

-Gakupo Kamui: Sebagai drummer di band dan merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Warna rambutnya yang berwarna ungu dan terurai panjang yang diikat ponytail seakan-akan dia mirip dengan 'banci' (Author dilempar terong (?)). Dia kadang tegas dan dewasa tapi pikiran mesumnya tidak bisa dihilangkan, dan juga sikapnya agak 'lebay' kalau berhadapan dengan Luka Megurine. Dia bergabung karena suatu ancaman (Penasaran ya?). Dia anak kelas 3-A, atau disebut sebagai senior.

-Piko Utatane: Sang pianis dan termasuk anggota klub Light Music. Dia juga shota seperti Len (Len: "udah dibilang bukan shota!" Author: -_-), berambut keperakan pendek dengan mata yang warnanya berbeda, satu biru satu hijau. Sangat feminim dan lembut seperti perempuan, itulah dia. Dia juga murah senyum. Kadang karena sifatnya ini, orang-orang mengira Piko ini adalah 'cewek'. Dia sekelas dengan Len.

Mereka berlima sudah bersama sejak klub ini baru dibentuk. Mereka tidak hanya berlima, tapi mereka juga dibimbing oleh seorang guru yang sangat mereka kagumi:

-Kiyoteru Hiyama: Pembina plus pembimbing klub Light Music, dan dia adalah guru bahasa inggris di sekolah ini. Dia juga pengurus 'The Vocaloid's'.

Band ini sudah pernah menyelenggarakan konser saat acara festival budaya bulan kemarin, dan acaranya pun sangat sukses. Meskipun mereka baru buat 3 lagu dan itu semua lagu buatan Yuuma, tapi band mereka sukses membuat semua siswa terpukau. Bahkan mereka punya fans sendiri yang dinamakan 'Vocaloid Lovers'.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang akan datang menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hikari : "Huft beres juga ni chapter pertama.."**

 **Len : "Woi Hikari, kok cuma dikit sih?"**

 **Hikari : "Udah dibilang baru prolog! Gak sabaran banget lu shota!"**

 **Len : "Woi siapa yang lu bilang shota! Gue ini gini-gini kaya Aliando tau!**

 **Hikari : "E busyett, Aliando? Siapanya mak Onah?"**

 **Len : "Malah nyambung ke mak Onah -_-**

 **Hikari : "Udah sana lu syuting lagi! Lu disini cuma ganggu.."**

 **Len : "Ya udah.." *ngambek ala Len**

 **Hikari : "Kyyahhhh lu kenapa kawaiihhh amat sih, Len?" / *dilindes Roadroller Rin saking cemburu..**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Hikari akan meminta kalian untuk memilih pairing mana yang akan aku angkat jadi cerita selanjutnya. Pairing ada 6:**

 **1\. Kaito x Miku**

 **2\. Len x Rin**

 **3\. Gakupo x Luka**

 **4\. Piko x Miki**

 **5\. Yuuma x IA**

 **6\. Kiyoteru x Yuki**

 **Diantara review kalian, pairing yang paling banyak dipilih maka pairing itulah yang akan Hikari pilih untuk chapter selanjutnya. Karena itu jangan lupa review di bawah ya! /\\. Oh ya INGAT! Polling ini hanya berlaku satu kali ini saja, jadi yang pairingnya PALING SEDIKIT, cerita pairingnya akan diletakkan di chapter terakhir. Jadi review sebanyak-banyaknya ya! ^_^d**

 **Tidak ada review? Yahh berarti Hikari yang nentuin sendiri (sambil ngocok kaleng isi kertas gulungan T_T) tapi jangan sampai deh! _**

 **Maaf kalau pairingnya yang 'itu-itu' melulu, habis gak ada pairing lain yang cocok selain yang keenam itu (alias OTP) /\\. Buat fans KaiMei, Hikari mohon maaf deh.. Tapi kalau kalian mau request, silahkan.. ^_^**

 **Hikari juga minta kritik dan saran ya! Karena Hikari newbie disini (dan Hikari juga manusia), Hikari masih butuh belajar dari kalian..**

 **Ok see you in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sunflower

**\\./**

 **Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Bersama saya Hikari, akhirnya saya kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan chapter sebelumnya. Waduhh maaf ya minna, Hikari telat update (lho kenapa telat?! Harusnya kan seminggu sekali! Ini udah lebih!). Duhh oke oke, jadi akhir-akhir ini Hikari baru selesai ospek buat kuliah selama seminggu penuh, dan itu TIDAK ADA WAKTU LUANG SAMA SEKALI! Kejam kan? Tapi demi cita-cita, yahh Hikari pasrah aja dehh. Oh iya, selamat hari raya Idul Adha ya, bagi yang merayakan. \^.^/**

 **Oke! Sebelumnya makasih banyak lho para readers yang sudah ngasih , salam kisseu dehh dari Hikari untuk kalian semua! ^_^. Sekarang kita akan buka jumlah vote yang didapat *terererererererererenggg..(?):**

 **Kaito x Miku = 1**

 **Len x Rin = 4**

 **Gakupo x Luka = 0**

 **Piko x Miki = 0**

 **Yuuma x IA = 0**

 **Kiyoteru x Yuuki = 0**

 **Dari hasil vote menentukan, yang jadi pemenangnya adalah... Si kembar Kagamine! *wuitwuiwww  
Selamat, kalian mendapatkan 1 piring cantik (SALAH!)**

 **Len : Eh sumpahnya? Gue sama Rin yang menang?**

 **Hikari : Kalau tak percaya, tuh liat noh di atas.**

 **Rin : Hore! Len, akhirnya kita berdua menang! *peluk Len erat2**

 **Len : BLUSHHHHH**

 **Hikari : *noseblood. Ya ampun ni twincest bikin ngiri! -_- Cepetan noh kalian standby, kalo kalian gagal gue bakar pisang ama jeruk kalian! *bawa pisang+jeruk se-truk**

 **Len + Rin : JANGAAANNNNN!**

 **Hikari : Makanya cepet sana pergi, jangan mesra2an mulu**

 **Rin : Ciee authorr ngiri nih yee..**

 **Hikari : Berisik lo!**

 **Disclaimer : Hikari tidak punya Vocaloid, tapi hanya punya fanfic ini.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Len x Rin

SUNFLOWER

 _Karena bunga matahari tak dapat mekar tanpa adanya sinar matahari._

 _Seperti halnya hatiku yang tak dapat mekar tanpa adanya sinar cintamu._

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan dengan santainya di sebuah lorong sekolah. Ia masih menggunakan _headset_ nya agar ia bisa menikmati musik yang didengarnya. Langkahnya terhenti setelah tiba di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang Light Music' di atasnya. Dengan sigapnya ia menggeser pintu itu, dan terlihatlah keempat rekannya sudah memegang sebuah instrumen mereka masing-masing sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada anak itu.

"Kau telat, Len!" seru Kaito yang tengah memegang sebuah _mic_ yang ia letakkan di _stand_.

" _Gomen_. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." Pekik Len masih dengan santainya.

"Halah sok sibuk, kau! Lebih sibukan aku. Udah jadi ketua OSIS, ikut band juga lagi.." gerutu Gakupo.

"Lha itu kan kau sendiri yang mau jadi ketua OSIS, kenapa malah protes padaku? Kalau mau protes, protes aja ke Yuuma tuh!" Len menunjukkan jarinya pada Yuuma dan terlihatlah ekspresi Yuuma yang cukup MENGERIKAN itu. Gakupo sendiri langsung terdiam kaku melihatnya.

"Sudah sudah jangan banyak omong. Kita waktu udah mepet nih. Kau juga sih, Len! Sampai telat segala." Protes Kaito.

"Iya iya bentar. Kau ini memang gak sabaran orangnya."

"Ya iyalah, kita waktu tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum konser tunggal di sekolah kita dimulai. Jadi kita tak punya waktu banyak dan harus menampilkan yang terbaik nanti."

"Aku tahu. Kau begitu saja sewot."

"Kau sendiri orangnya terlalu santai."

"SUDAH WOI! MAU LATIHAN GAK NIH?!" teriak Yuuma dengan tidak sabarannya.

Mereka pun terdiam dan akhirnya Len menyiapkan gitarnya yang ia bawa dan mulai bersiap-siap.

 **-Len POV-**

Dasar! Mereka kalau udah nyangkut sama konser, mereka pasti bawaannya emosi mulu. Aku cuma telat setengah jam saja, sewotnya kayak yang udah mau kiamat. Yah jujur saja ya, aku ini orangnya nyantai dan gak suka dengan yang namanya 'terburu-buru'. Apapun yang dilakukan, kalau terlalu buru-buru hasilnya kan juga gak bagus. Ini juga salah mereka sih, mau ngadain konser latihannya ngedadak kayak gini. Haahh tapi sayangnya aku gak punya hak buat ngatur ini itu karena jawabannya cukup sederhana. AKU BUKAN SEORANG KETUA. Benar, aku cuma bisa nurut sama si ketua Kaito sama wakilnya Yuuma dan aku tak punya hak untuk protes. Hmm tapi gak begitu juga sih, kan aku juga anggota jadi berhak ngasih usulan, benar kan?

Oke cukup. Rencananya kami akan mengadakan konser di lapangan sekolah. Acara resmi? Tidak, ini acara yang diajukan dari Kiyo-sensei untuk para siswa di SMA ini yang sungguh menyukai musik. Katanya, masalah pengaturan panggung atau yang lainnya diserahkan saja padanya dan kita cuma latihan sampai hari itu tiba. Oh untuk masalah keuangan, kami dapat bantuan dari pihak sekolah jadi tak perlu khawatir. Lagu yang akan kami nyanyikan nanti ada tiga dan lagu itu pernah kami bawakan sebelumnya, tapi sebenarnya kami membutuhkan lagu baru untuk konser kami. Coba bayangkan, kita sudah konser beberapa kali tapi lagunya itu-itu saja, gimana rasanya? Pasti bosan kan? Nah jadi kami juga harus membuat lagu baru. Biasanya kalau kayak gini, Yuuma bisa diandelin. Cuman akhir-akhir ini dia masih belum dapat ide juga. Ya ampun! Waktu udah mepet kayak gini dan dia masih belum dapet ide?! Hahh tamat sudah!

NNYEENNGGGGG

Bunyi bass dari Yuuma menandakan akhir dari lagu kami.

"Oke minna! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Besok kita latihan lagi." Ucap Kaito dengan sok dewasanya. Kenapa aku panggil dia Kaito, bukan Kaito-senpai? Kalau sudah dekat, gak ada formalitas dalam aturanku jadi aku berhak kan? Yuuma dan Gakupo pun juga sama dan mereka sah-sah saja. Tapi beda prinsip dengan Piko, dia masih memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel –senpai.

"Hay hay, captain!"

"Woi aku boleh pulang duluan gak? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus di rumah." Tanyaku.

"Urusan apa? Jadi ibu-ibu rumah tangga? Masa orang kaya jadi ibu rumah tangga?" ejek Gakupo. Sialan nih orang, dia gak tau posisiku sekarang kayak gimana.

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang kaya jadi ibu rumah tangga? Aku tak pernah merasa diriku ini kaya dan sebaiknya tarik ucapanmu sebelum aku memanggil pak kepala sekolah untuk mencabut hakmu sebagai ketua OSIS." Tegasku sambil menatapi Gakupo dengan tatapan tajamku.

"He-hei, aku cuma bercanda."

"Les privat lagi, Len?" tanya Piko, dan tebakannya memang tepat.

"Yahh jadi aku harus sampai dirumah jam 4 sore."

"Oke, hati-hati yah."

"Dan kuharap besok kau tidak terlambat lagi." gerutu Kaito dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Aku langsung menenteng tasku dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Hufftt cukup melelahkan, apalagi nanti ditambah les privat. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa aku yang sudah pintar ini harus ikut les privat? Itu karena permintaan ayahku dan aku tak bisa menolaknya. Setelah aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang memakai seragam SMA sama seperti seragam sekolahku. Eh tapi maksudku seragam sekolah perempuan ya. Aku kan laki-laki. Setelah kulihat, ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang menghampirinya dan mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Oh ternyata dia pacarnya toh.

Hmm pacar yah? Hahh aku malas membahasnya. Kenapa? Karena sekarang aku jomblo, tapi bukan jones. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang malas pacaran, tapi kalau pengalaman sih aku memang sudah pernah pacaran. Waktu itu aku mulai pacaran sejak kelas 3 SMP dan mantan pacarku dulu setahun lebih tua dariku. Bukan dia yang menembakku tapi aku yang menembaknya, karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Memang dia adalah tipe idealku. Dewasa, lebih tua dariku, cantik, dan baik hati. Benar-benar tipeku deh. Cuman kami pacaran baru saja 5 bulan, dan setelah itu dia menderita penyakit akut yang membuatnya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dia memintaku untuk putus dengannya dan memilih untuk berteman saja. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu aku tidak tega, ini demi kebaikannya. Setelah itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, bahkan aku sudah lupa dengan wajahnya. Sudah banyak gadis yang menembakku, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik. Eh kenapa malah curhat dadakan begini yah? Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan memberitahu kalian siapa mantanku itu. Intinya, dia juga siswi Crypton Academy High School, jadi aku akan membiarkan kalian untuk menebaknya sendiri.

Aku terus saja melangkah agar bisa sampai di stasiun tepat waktu. Sebelum sampai di stasiun, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang menggelinding ke kakiku. Buah jeruk? Aku langsung mengambil jeruk itu dan melihat kearah asal jeruk itu tadi menggelinding dan WHAAA! Ada banyak sekali jeruk yang menggelinding kearahku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan seorang gadis.

"HUWAAAAAA! JERUK-JERUKKU!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari ke arahku. Sepertinya aku kenal dia. Dia berambut _honeyblonde_ dan bermata biru sama denganku, memakai seragam khas Crypton Academy dan memakai pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Lho, bukannya itu Rin Kagamaru?

"... Ri-Rin?" gumamku menyebut namanya. Ini kesepakatan kami dulu, kalau kami harus saling memanggil dengan nama depan.

"Ah, Len! Syukurlah. Bisakah kau membantuku mengambil jeruk-jerukku?!" perintah Rin. Aku tidak tega kalau aku menolaknya bukan? Jadi aku bantu saja dia.

...

Huft, akhirnya selesai juga menangkap jeruk-jeruk ini. Yah karena ini jalan agak menanjak jadi wajar saja kalau jeruknya menggelinding cukup jauh, dan kami berdua harus lari-lari agar bisa mengambilnya. Aku melihat tanganku yang penuh dengan buah jeruk, begitu juga dengan Rin. Ya ampun ni jeruk banyak amat! Emang bakal cepet habis ya?

"Haahhh capeknya~ maaf ya, Len! Aku tiba-tiba menyuruhmu mengambil jeruk-jeruk ini, jadinya ngerepotin dehh.." kata Rin dengan ekspresi menyesalnya, tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"... tidak masalah."

Haduhhh kenapa aku malah tegang yah? Apa ini efek aku sudah lama gak pacaran lagi dan sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan seorang gadis? Entahlah, tapi memang sebenarnya setelah aku putus, aku jadi agak depresi dan tak berani bicara pada anak perempuan seorang pun. Tapi beda dengan Piko ya, meskipun dia agak feminim tapi dia tetap saja laki-laki.

Oh ya, dia Rin Kagamaru. Dia sekelas denganku dan Piko. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, karena dia lebih sering nongkrong sama temen-temen ceweknya. Meskipun suka nongkrong, tapi kupikir dia bukan gadis yang suka bergosip karena dia jarang ngobrol di kelas. Sifatnya sangat ceria, polos, baik hati, ramah, dan rajin menabung, eh salah! Dia itu agak kekanak-kanakan, agak cerewet (tapi rada aneh ya, jarang ngobrol tapi cerewet), tapi bagaimana ya... kalau dipikir-pikir wajahnya itu sungguh manis. Cantik tak terlalu, tapi dia benar-benar lucu dan manis. Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan? Ahh pokoknya begitulah dia.

Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini dia belum pernah pacaran. Masa, gadis semanis itu belum pernah punya pacar? Apa tidak ada yang suka dengan dirinya atau apa? Eits, ini bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya ya, aku cuma mengungkapkan fakta yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Kami hanya bisa terus berjalan diam tanpa kata. Duh, aku harus ngomong apa?

"Oh ya Len, kenapa kamu pulang cepat? Bukannya kamu ikut ekskul band sama Piko ya?" tanyanya memulai.

"Aku ada les privat di rumah, jadi aku izin pulang."

"Hah? Les privat? Kamu kan sudah jadi ranking satu. Emang belajar di sekolah masih belum cukup?"

"Emang kalau sudah ranking satu, aku tak boleh ikut les privat? Belajar itu kan tidak akan ada batasnya."

"Hmm benar juga, ya"

"Oh ya, tentang jerukmu ini..."

"Oh! Tadi aku baru saja beli jeruk 5kg dan semuanya dimasukkan ke satu kantong plastik. Eh pas aku mau pulang, tiba-tiba kantong plastikku robek dan jeruknya berjatuhan kemana-mana. Jadinya aku harus kumpulin lagi jeruk-jeruknya.." kata Rin dengan sangat antusias.

Busyeetttttt! 5 kilo?! Pantesan tu kantong plastik langsung jebol dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau belinya banyak-banyak? Udah tahu kantong plastik tak bisa nahan barang yang terlalu berat."

"Habisnya jeruk udah jadi buah favoritku, sih. Biar gak nanggung, jadi aku beli sekalian 5 kilo."

"Haahh... ya sudah, aku bantu kau membawakannya sampai rumah."

"Eh beneran?"

"Iya.."

"Ma-maaf ya, Len, gara-gara aku kamu juga ikut-ikutan repot."

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku ikhlas melakukannya."

"Ta-tapi, les privatnya?"

"Les privatku dimulai jam 4, sekarang masih jam 2 jadi aku masih punya waktu." Ucapku sambil melirik jam tanganku.

Aku melihat Rin tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Senyum kecilnya itu bisa terlihat manis, apalagi dengan senyuman lebarnya. Eh apa yang kupikirkan?! Pokoknya sekarang aku harus selesaikan ini dan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

"Eh, ini pertama kalinya kita saling ngobrol berdua seperti ini yah? Biasanya di kelas kita jarang ngobrol. Itu juga kita ngobrol cuma tentang pelajaran saja."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, dan kami kembali terdiam.

...

...

...

...

"A-anou..." ucapku dan Rin bersamaan.

"Ka-kau saja duluan."

"Eh, kamu aja duluan."

"Dimana-mana _ladies first_ , ok?"

"Ba-baiklah. Katanya kalian akan konser seminggu lagi ya?"

"Eum. Tepatnya hari minggu dari jam 10 siang. Kau mau ikut nonton?"

"Eh? Boleh nih?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan siswi Crypton Academy juga."

"Bayarannya mahal tidak?"

"Kami tidak minta bayaran alias konser kami gratis. Tapi itu khusus untuk seluruh siswa Crypton Academy saja."

"Benarkah?! Wahh, kalau begitu aku juga mau nonton. Lagipula aku suka dengan lagu-lagu buatan kalian. Kalian juga membawakannya dengan sangat bagus kok."

"Kau pernah menonton kami?"

"Hehe, cuma pas waktu festival kebudayaan sih, dan itu juga aku menonton kalian secara tidak sengaja."

"Ohh.."

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Apa?"

"Giliranmu. Bukannya tadi mau ngomong?"

"Oh ya, eumm, rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku? Tuh, disana." Rin langsung menunjukan rumahnya yang tepat berada di sampingku. Rumah itu kelihatan tidak besar, megah juga tidak. Tapi sekitar halamannya penuh dengan rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga kecil ditambah dengan pagar kayu berwarna kuning. Sangat sederhana tapi enak dipandang, sungguh berbeda dengan rumah milikku.

"Jangan menghina rumahku, ya. Meskipun rumahku ini kecil tapi aku sangat betah tinggal di dalamnya."

"Tidak akan."

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang agak tinggi dariku muncul dari balik pintu rumah itu.

"Hey Rin, darimana saja kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Ah! Rinto-niichan, aku baru saja beli jeruk tapi berjatuhan di jalan, jadi Len membantuku membawakannya."

Anak yang dipanggil Rinto itu mulai mendekat ke arah kami. Ternyata dia kakaknya, toh. Aku melihat dia yang menatapku dengan sangat tajam dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kecurigaan. Hoi pliss lah, aku gak ngelakuin apa-apa pada Rin, aku cuma mau bantu dia saja apa itu gak boleh?

"Rin, apa dia itu... pacarmu?"

BLUSSHHHHH

HAH?! APA KATANYA?! PACAR?! WOII KAMI CUMA TEMAN SEKELAS. Aku langsung melihat Rin, dan terlihat wajahnya merah padam layaknya sebuah tomat yang sudah matang. Dan kupikir sekarang wajahku sama merahnya dengannya.

"Ri-ri-ri-rinto-niichan apaan sih?! Kami cu-cuma teman sekelas, kok. Gak lebih dari itu." Pekik Rin dengan gagapnya.

"Hoo teman sekelas? Kau yakin?"

"Aku gak bohong!"

Dia kembali menatapku dengan tajam. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mautnya itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Le-Len Kagamine."

"Kagamine? Kau adiknya Lenka?"

Hah? Lenka? Kenapa dia bisa tahu dengan kakakku?

"I-iya."

Aku lihat dia langsung tersenyum padaku dan Rin. Aku heran, sebenarnya maksud dia menatapku begitu apa? Apa karena Lenka-neechan?

"Sini jeruknya, biar kubawa. Sekarang kau cepat pulang sana, dan sampaikan salamku pada Lenka."

Lah, dia ngirim salam? Dia suka dengan Lenka-neechan? Ah bodo amat, yang penting aku bisa cepat pulang. Aku langsung menyerahkan jeruk-jeruk itu padanya dan berpamitan.

"Rin, aku pulang dulu ya. Kurasa guruku sudah ada di rumah."

"Oh baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Len. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Yah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Bye-bye!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan terlihat beberapa buah jeruk jatuh dari genggamannya.

Pffttt dasar ceroboh.

...

Eh kenapa aku tertawa, hanya karena melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu? Ahh lupakan saja, Len! Lupakan.

 _~jam 17.30, di rumah Len._

"Baiklah, Kagamine-san, waktunya sudah selesai. Saatnya bagiku untuk pulang." Kata guruku sambil merapikan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , _mister_." Salamku. Oh ya aku memanggilnya _mister_ karena dia adalah guru privat bahasa inggris. Yap, aku ikut les privat bahasa inggris karena suruhan ayahku. Tapi sebenarnya gak usah ikut les sih, belajar dari Kiyo-sensei saja sudah membuatku mengerti.

" _Kochira koso_. Banyak-banyak baca buku dan jangan lupa dengan apa yang sudah kuajarkan padamu, ya."

" _Hai_."

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu."

Aku membungkukan badanku dan _mister_ langsung pergi ke pintu depan. Setelah guruku pergi, aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke sofaku yang sangat empuk bagaikan bantal itu agar aku bisa melepas lelahku. Huft, belajar di sekolah, latihan band, dan les privat, semua itu membuatku kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Kulihat ayahku langsung datang menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana dengan belajarnya, Len? Sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya ayahku, Leon.

"Lumayan. Lumayan puyeng!"

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Setelah ayah pensiun, perusahaan ayah akan kuserahkan padamu dan kau tidak perlu ikut les privat lagi."

"Bukannya aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayah?"

"Ya memang, tapi bukankah memulai karir sejak dini itu hal yang sangat bagus?"

"Kenapa tidak Lenka-neechan saja yang ambil alih, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kakakmu kan perempuan, dan ayah rasa kakakmu belum pantas melakukannya. Apalagi dia punya cita-citanya sendiri sebagai seorang desainer, kan? Nah kamu kan laki-laki, jadi ayah rasa kamu yang berhak."

"Hanya karena aku laki-laki? Apa harus laki-laki yang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ayah? Ayolah ayah, aku juga punya cita-cita. Masa Lenka-neechan bisa menggapai cita-citanya tapi aku-"

PRRAAAKKKKK

Ayahku langsung membanting bukunya yang dari tadi ia pegang itu ke atas meja dengan keras. Lihat? Kalau aku sudah melawan apa keinginan ayah, dia pasti tidak terima dan aku yakin dia akan meneriakiku sambil marah-marah.

"LEN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AYAH BILANG, KAU HARUS JADI PENERUS PERUSAHAAN DAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENOLAKNYA. KAU PAHAM?!"

Tuh kan apa kubilang, aku ini serasa jadi sebuah wayang yang selalu dipermainkan dan ayahku lah dalangnya. Apa ini? Kenapa Lenka-neechan bisa sedangkan aku tidak, dan itulah yang membuatku SANGAT BENCI kepada ayahku. Menyebalkan!

"Sayang, ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya ibuku, Lola, yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai atas.

"Ini sayang, anak kita tidak mau jadi penerus perusahaan keluarga kita. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau hal ini dibiarkan saja?"

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, sayang. Dia juga punya masa depan yang ingin digapainya, jadi kita harus mendukungnya." Ibuku membelaku

Memang hanya ibulah yang mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Dia tidak pemaksa seperti ayah. Apapun yang ayah lakukan terhadapku, dia pasti membelaku. Aku sungguh sangat mencintai ibuku.

Tapi ayahku...

"LOLA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BEGINI TERUS TERHADAP ANAK KITA? KITA BERHAK MENENTUKAN MASA DEPANNYA DAN SEBAGAI ORANGTUA KITA HARUS MENGARAHKAN ANAK KITA KEARAH YANG LEBIH BAIK. APA KAU MAU ANAK KITA JADI PENGANGGURAN?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku yakin Len takkan pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Dia sudah banyak menuruti perintahmu seperti bersekolah di Crypton, ikut les privat, dll. Berikanlah anak kita kebebasan, sayang."

"DISINI AKU KEPALA KELUARGANYA, DAN AKU YANG BERHAK MENENTUKANNYA. KAU MENGERTI?!"

Ibuku hanya bisa terdiam, dan kalian tahu? Inilah fakta kehidupanku sebenarnya. Kami kaya tapi kami tidak bahagia. Ayahku sudah mengalami sifat egois tingkat dewa yang membuatnya tak mau mengalah. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!

 **-Normal POV-**

Len bangkit dari sofanya dan melangkah cepat ke lantai atas.

"MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

"Aku sudah lelah, aku mau tidur saja. Oyasumi."

"TUNGGU, LEN! AKU MASIH BELUM-"

Lola mengangkat tangannya tanda menghalangi Leon yang mulai melangkah.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya. Kamu lebih baik langsung pergi ke kamarmu dan segera tidur."

Leon terdiam dan hanya menatap Lola yang mulai pergi menyusul Len. Setelah Lola sampai di depan pintu kamar Len yang ukurannya sangat WOW itu, ia langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Len, ini ibu."

 _"Masuklah."_

Lola langsung membuka pintu itu dan terlihat Len terbaring dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Len, ibu tahu kau kesal karena ayahmu, tapi tolong maafkan dia yah." Lola kemudian duduk disebelah Len yang terbaring itu. "Ibu mengerti maksudmu, kok. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu apapun masa depanmu, asalkan itu hal yang positif. Ibu juga akan terus bicara pada ayahmu agar dia bisa mengerti apa kemauanmu.."

Suara sangat hening disana dan Len tidak mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata pun.

"... Hei, bu.."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah semua nasib anak laki-laki di dunia ini harus seperti itu? Harus menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan atau dan yang lainnya?"

"Hmm ibu pikir seorang pria tentu saja layak, tapi perempuan juga bisa kok."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang ditekankan seperti ini? Orang lain saja tidak pernah dipaksa, tapi kenapa hanya aku?"

"Ibu tidak tahu, sayang. Tapi jangan begitu terus, ibu yakin suatu saat ayahmu akan mengerti."

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

Len bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menghadap pada Lola.

"Kapan ayah akan mengerti aku? Sampai kapanpun, dia takkan pernah percaya pada keinginanku."

"..." Lola hanya terdiam dan merenung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Len.

"Aku sudah muak, bu. Aku lebih baik hidup miskin tapi bahagia seperti orang lain daripada aku kaya tapi hidupku sungguh menyiksa seperti ini!" teriak Len yang membuat Lola tak kuasa menahan kepedihannya. Lola yang tidak tega langsung memeluk Len.

"Jangan begitu. Percayalah pada ibu, kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan meraih mimpimu tanpa terikat apapun yang dapat menghalangimu."

Seketika mata Len berkaca-kaca. Dia terlihat tidak mau menangis, tapi air matanya tak bisa dia tahan agar tidak tejatuh. Len hanya bisa mendekapkan wajahnya ke bahu Lola dan menangis. Di balik pintu kamar Len, Lenka sedang menyender sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"...Len.." gumam Lenka. Ia sungguh mengerti posisi Len saat ini. Dia juga ingin membelanya, tapi ia tak bisa. "Aku terlalu lemah, bahkan lebih lemah daripada ibu."

 _~sementara di kediaman Rin._

Rin, Rinto, dan Lily terlihat sedang santai menikmati makan malam. Ada tempe goreng, tahu, sambal, telor goreng, tumis kangkung, dan tentu saja nasi sebagai makanan pokok. Sangat sederhana, tapi mereka sangat menikmatinya. Eits, kalian bertanya-tanya kemana ayah Rin? Faktanya, orangtua Rin dan Rinto bercerai dan mereka berdua memilih untuk ikut dengan ibu mereka.

"Masakan ibu memang yang terbaik~" seru Rin.

"Huh, alay.."pekik Rinto.

"Apaan sih, nii-chan!"

"Sudah sudah, cepat dimakan. Nanti keburu dingin." Ucap Lily sambil menyodorkan tahu dan tempe pada mereka.

"Oh ya, tadi anak laki-laki yang bernama Len Kagamine itu..." tanya Rinto penasaran.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Dia memang ganteng meskipun pendek dan agak dingin, tapi dia baik kok. Banyak sekali gadis yang suka padanya, cuman kelihatannya Len gak begitu suka. Tiap hari dia suka makan pisang di kelas dan dia jadi gitaris di band Vocaloid, band sekolahku. Bukankah dia hebat?" jelas Rin panjang lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan garpu yang menusuk tahu goreng (poor Tahu (?))

"Aku tidak bertanya sampai sejauh itu, tapi kau benar-benar tahu tentangnya."

"Eh? Oh ya?"

"Hee ganteng? Apa dia gebetanmu, atau sekarang dia pacarmu ya?"

BLUSHHHHH

"Tu-tunggu, kami tidak pacaran! Dia cuma teman sekelas." Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Rin dan bertingkah salah tingkah.

"Tapi kamu tau dia sampai segitunya, atau berarti kamu suka dia?"

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku cuma tahu tentang apapun yang dia lakukan di sekolah, selain itu aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Rin langsung melahap tahu itu dengan kesalnya. "Oh ya, nii-chan. Tadi kenapa kau menatap Len seperti itu? Terus kenapa nii-chan tahu kalau Len itu adiknya... eummm.. adiknya siapa tadi?"

"Lenka?"

"Ya ya itu! Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Rinto mulai mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya.

Rin langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi dia menyadari Rinto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Lenka itu perempuan, jadi apa dia pacar nii-chan?"

BYUURRRRR

Rinto langsung menyemburkan minumannya tepat di wajah Rin.

"Ihhh nii-chan jorok! Main sembur-sembur!" kesal Rin.

"Salahmu sendiri langsung tanya begitu! Nah sekarang kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya."

"Eh wajah nii-chan merah, lho. Berarti bener kan?"

"Be-berisik!"

"Sudah sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian." Ucap Lily.

"Baik bu." Seru mereka berdua, dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan-makan mereka.

 _~keesokan harinya._

Len berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan tidak semangatnya. Mengingat semua kejadian kemarin membuatnya agak stres. Tapi dia berusaha menutupi semua itu dan mengikuti aktifitas sekolah seperti biasa.

SRRAAAAKKKK

Setelah Len menggeser pintunya, terlihat sosok seorang Rin Kagamaru yang sedang menghapus papan tulis. Yah dia kan piket, jadi dia datang ke sekolah agak pagi.

"Oh ohayou, Len." Sapa Rin yang sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Ohayou.."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Matamu terlihat sembab, kamu udah nangis?"

"A-aku tidak nangis! Aku cuma kurang tidur saja."

Rin hanya tertawa kecil 'Benar-benar _tsundere_ Len' pikirnya.

"Hei, kamu kelihatan gak bisa bohong, lho. Jadi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu udah nangis."

Mendengar hal itu, Len hanya bisa pasrah. Gadis itu cukup peka juga rupanya.

"Kamu punya masalah? Kalau punya ceritakan saja padaku."

"Ini bukan hal yang pantas diceritakan."

"Hmm baiklah, aku takkan memaksa. Tapi untuk sekarang pakai ini." Rin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Len.

"Obat mata?"

"Biar matamu agak membaik. Matamu yang sembab itu terlalu mencolok, jadi udah kelihatan dari kejauhan. Kalau sudah tahu itu, teman-teman yang lain bakal berombong-rombong datang padamu dan terus bertanya 'kamu kenapa, Len?'." Terang Rin.

Len menerima obat mata itu dan langsung ia teteskan ke matanya. Hmm terasa dingin, dan kelihatannya matanya akan segera membaik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kalau punya masalah sebaiknya segera kau ceritakan pada orang terdekatmu. Orang yang bisa kau percaya dan bisa menjaga rahasiamu itu. Aku yakin setelah kau menceritakannya, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Len tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kali ini Len sudah mulai merasa agak tenang. Meskipun dia tidak menceritakannya, dia sudah agak lega.

" _Thanks_ , Rin."

Rin tersenyum lebar, dan orang yang disenyuminya itu agak terbelalak dan langsung mengumpatkan wajahnya yang terlihat ada sedikit semburat merah.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak."

 _~jam istirahat_

"Woi, Piko. Ke kantin yuk." Ajak Len sambil menepuk bahu Piko yang tengah asyik baca komik 'One Punch Man'. Sepertinya Len sudah membaik.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Len dan Piko lalu pergi ke kantin dan memesan seporsi ramen seharga 500 yen disana (Wuihh kalau dirupiahkan jadi Rp.50000, wow). Mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan setelah itu mereka langsung duduk.

" _Ittadakimasu~_ "

Mereka mulai melahap makanannya. Len mengamati sekitarnya dan terlihat Rin sedang makan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak memesan makanan disini, melainkan dia bawa _bento_ sendiri.

'Bento, yah?' batin Len. Sejujurnya dia belum pernah membawa _bento_. Dia cuma diberi uang jajan banyak dan disuruh pesan makanan saja. Yahh tapi dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya membawa bekal dari rumah tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang jajan. Teringat Len menyadari sesuatu.

 **"Kalau punya masalah sebaiknya segera kau ceritakan pada orang terdekatmu. Orang yang bisa kau percaya dan bisa menjaga rahasiamu itu. Aku yakin setelah kau menceritakannya, kau akan merasa lebih baik."**

...

"... He-hei, Piko."

"Hm? Ada apa, Len?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Cerita apa?"

"Begini, sebenarnya kemarin aku-"

NING.. NUNG.. NING.. NUNG..

 _"Perhatian, perhatian. Kepada siswa bernama Utatane Piko, ditunggu di ruang guru. Sekali lagi, kepada siswa bernama Utatane Piko, ditunggu di ruang guru. Terima kasih."_

NUNG.. NING.. NUNG.. NING..

"Ruang guru? Ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah. Len, nanti saja ya ceritanya. Aku sudah ditunggu di ruang guru, kuharap ini bukan masalah besar."

"Eumm baiklah."

"Bye."

Piko dengan sigapnya langsung meninggalkan kantin dan bergegas pergi ke ruang guru. Sementara itu, Len memasang ekspresi kecewanya dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

 _~sepulang sekolah_

"WE NEVER GIVE UP, HEY!" teriak Kaito sambil menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari lagu 'Indomitable Power'.

"Hei, Kaito. Yang terakhirnya rendahin sedikit, tadi agak fals tuh." Jelas Yuuma.

"Yahhh padahal aku sudah susah payah teriakin bagian itu."

"Percuma kalau diteriakin tapi gak enak didengernya. Yang ada para penonton langsung kabur, tuh."

"Iya iya deh, maaf."

"Baiklah, latihan kita sudah cukup. Besok tinggal dilanjut."

"Tunggu, kalian yakin cuma mau ngebawain tiga lagu itu? Tak ada tambahan?" tanya Gakupo sambil memutar-mutar _stick drum_ nya.

"Yap, emangnya mau nyanyi lagu apa lagi?"

"Bentar amat, kalau begitu juga para penonton gak akan puas."

"Terus aku harus apa? Guling-guling di jalanan sambil teriak WOW gitu?"

"Hello... Eh woi! Aku serius."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu aku akan memberikan tugas. Tugasnya adalah kita semua harus membuat lagu minimal satu buah. Setelah itu kita akan diskusi lagu buatan siapa yang akan kita bawakan nanti. Batas waktu terakhirnya besok saat kegiatan klub, ok?!"

"APAAAAAAAAA!" teriak semua anggota band, kecuali Yuuma.

"Woles woii!" Yuuma langsung menutup telinganya yang berdengung mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Apa kau gila?! Buat lagu dalam semalam? Kita ini masih amatiran, bukan profesional." Protes Gakupo.

"Aku gak bisa buat lagu, apalagi kalau semalam.." protes Kaito sambil melahap es krimnya yang entah darimana asal es krim itu.

"Ini adalah tantangan kita, agar kita tidak bersantai-santai. Ditambah lagi waktu kita tinggal 5 hari lagi."

"Yang dikatakan Yuuma-senpai memang benar, waktunya sudah sangat mepet sekali dan kita masih punya lagu buatan Yuuma-senpai sendiri." Jelas Piko membenarkan.

"Nah karena aku sudah buat tiga lagu (anggap saja yang 'indomitable Power' itu buatan Yuuma), jadi sisanya tinggal kalian. Temanya bebas, iramanya pun juga bebas. Tapi lagunya tidak boleh tentang hal-hal berbau mistis atau hipnotis-hipnotis begitu lah, intinya lagu itu harus enak didengar. Paham?"

"Hay hay, captain!"

"Baiklah. Bubar jalan!"

(kenapa jadi PBB? Ahh ya lupakan)

Mereka pun bubar dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

 _~skip_

Len dan Piko tengah berjalan di sebuah trotoar dekat jalan raya.

"Piko, aku kesini yahh."

"Lho, bukannya stasiun itu kearah sana?"

"Aku masih belum mau pulang, lagipula ini masih siang. Aku akan pulang kalau sudah agak sorean."

"Hmm baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok ya."

"Eum. Ja nee.."

 **-Len POV-**

Aku terus saja berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Yahh tapi setidaknya aku bisa jalan-jalan sedikit dan dapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu, ditambah lagi aku tidak mau pulang karena takut stres lagi kalau sudah sangkut-paut dengan ayah. Langkahku langsung terhenti setelah melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat kebingungan dan tidak tahu arah. Setelah ia membalikkan badan, ternyata itu... Rin! Aku penasaran dia kenapa celengak-celenguk begitu.

"Hoi." Aku langsung menepuk bahunya dan ia kelihatannya agak tersentak.

"Oh ha-hai, Len"

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi kamu tengok kanan-kiri. Kau tersesat atau gak tahu cara nyebrang jalan?" tanyaku asal tebak, yang jelas kurasa jawabannya bukan pilihan kedua karena jalan disini jarang dilewati mobil ataupun motor.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku, tapi kelihatannya aku tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku juga bingung harus lewat mana."

"Emang kau bukan orang sini ya?"

"Aku kan baru saja pindah 6 bulan lalu, jadi belum terlalu lama. Aku cuma tahu arah dari rumah ke sekolah saja."

"Tapi kau tahu jalan menuju ke sekolah dari sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingat, tapi karena banyak sekali jalannya aku jadi agak bingung."

Duhh agak susah juga. Memang wajar dia tersesat di pusat kota yang banyak sekali jalurnya. Hmmm kalau kupikir-pikir karena aku tahu letak rumahnya dimana kemarin jadi aku cukup tahu, dan jaraknya dari sini pun agak jauh.

"Kau tidak tanya dulu pada temanmu?"

"Aku tak mau merepotkan dia, jadi aku minta dia agar tidak mengantarku."

Haduhh gadis ini, kenapa dia selalu takut direpotkan sih?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh, beneran? Kau tahu jalannya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kan aku orang dari sini."

"Ta-tapi aku takut-"

"Sut sut sut, jangan bilang takut repot. Aku yang minta jadi kau nurut saja." Aku langsung menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjukku di depan mulutnya agar dia berhenti.

Rin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku dan Rin terus berjalan dengan posisi aku di depannya Rin. Aku hanya tidak mau dia tersesat tidak tahu jalan. Biar tidak terlalu jauh, aku mengambil jalan pintas. Jalan pintas itu tidak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi kalau kalian tahu kalian pasti akan terkesan. Lha, kenapa terkesan?

"Waaahhhhhh!" teriak Rin dengan begitu antusiasnya, karena dia melihat dihadapan kami ada ladang bunga matahari.

Yap benar, aku mengambil jalan pintas melewati sebuah ladang. Tapi disebut taman juga bisa, cuman jarang ada orang yang melewati tempat ini. Ladang bunga matahari itu sangat indah. Dulu aku sering berkencan disini bersama mantanku, tapi kurasa kalau aku kembali kesini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Sangat cocok untuk kalian yang suka menikmati pemandangan bunga yang begitu indah ini. Kalian mau selfie di ladang ini? Kenapa tidak?

"Len, ayo kesini! Bunga di sekitar sini bagus sekali, lho~!" teriak Rin sambil berlari-lari.

"Hoi jangan lari-lari, nanti kau jatuh."

BRUUUKKKK

Baru aja dibilangin, dia udah jatuh. Aku yang agak panik langsung menyusulnya.

"Rin! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang agak berjongkok dihadapannya.

Rin hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menunjukan senyuman cengirannya. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak menangis.

"Dasar." Aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku padanya, dan ia menerimanya lalu kutarik sampai ia bisa berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, disini banyak rumput yang menjular dan beberapa selang. Kalau tidak, kakimu bisa tersangkut dan jatuh." Jelasku menasehatinya agar dia tak terjatuh lagi.

"Hehe iya iya. Habis aku baru pertama kali pergi ke tempat yang seperti ini."

"Yahh aku juga kebetulan pernah mampir kesini, sih. Tempat ini sungguh indah dan sejuk. Bahkan jarang sekali ada orang-orang lewat sini."

"Eh apa ladang ini juga jalan menuju ke rumahku?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan terlihat senyuman lebarnya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi mau sering-sering datang kesini ah!"

"Sampai segitunya kau suka dengan bunga matahari."

"Gak hanya bunga matahari kok, semua bunga aku suka. Apalagi kalau ladang bunganya seluas ini, aku jadi gak mau pulang."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah anehnya itu. Memang semua perempuan di dunia ini segitu antusiasnya menyukai bunga yah? Eumm tapi kupikir semua orang memang suka bunga, termasuk aku sendiri.

"Sebelum aku pindah kesini, aku tinggal di Sapporo. Disana cuma ada jalan dan rumah-rumah berjejer. Taman memang ada sih, tapi disana jarang sekali ada bunga yang tumbuh, bunga sakura aja jarang disana. Makanya aku sangat senang masih bisa melihat bunga sebanyak ini di Jepang!" curhat Rin.

Ohh itu alasannya..

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu kesini."

"Eh serius?"

"Eum."

"YAAYYYYY!" Rin mulai lari-lari lagi, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Terlihat ia sedang berputar-putar menikmati pemandangan bunga matahari disekitarnya. Oh ya, ladang itu di setiap sisi diberi selang putih yang dilubangi sehingga airnya bisa memancur ke atas. Fungsinya tentu saja untuk menyirami bunga-bunga itu. Kan capek, ladang bunga segede gini disiram satu per satu.

Kulihat Rin benar-benar sangat bahagia dan senyuman lebarnya itu terus menghiasi wajahnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan lembut dan ikut tersenyum. Wajah cerianya itu benar-benar membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Lupa akan semua masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang ini.

"Gadis itu manis sekali kalau sedang tersenyum, ya?" gumam seorang kakek-kakek yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku entah darimana dia berasal. Dia memakai baju lusuh dan topi kerucut layaknya seorang petani.

Mendengar hal itu, wajahku langsung panas layaknya sepanas panci yang diisi air mendidih.

"E-e-eh, a-a-a-ah ya-ya i-itu mu-mu-mung-kin ju-ju-ga." Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi kayak Aziz Gagap?

"Kalau kulihat-lihat, gadis itu mirip sekali dengan bunga-bunga matahari yang baru saja mekar."

"Eh?" Aku tiba-tiba bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan kakek itu. Aku yang penasaran langsung mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Bunga matahari itu dilambangkan dengan kebahagiaan, kesenangan, dan kesetiaan. Seperti yang dialami gadis itu." Kakek itu terus memandang Rin yang masih bersorak ria.

Kebahagiaan yah? Dari dulu aku belum pernah merasa bahagia, bahkan aku jarang sekali tertawa. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Rin. Tapi jujur saja, selama aku bersamanya, aku merasa sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa nyaman.

"Kau punya masalah? Datang saja kesini, dan kau akan menikmati kehangatan yang tiada batasnya." Sahut kakek.

Yang dikatakan kakek itu memang ada benarnya juga.

"Kau benar, kek. Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, kakek ini siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul disampingku?"

"Kakek pemilik ladang ini. Tenang saja, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja disini, tapi jangan sampai merusak ladangku yah."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian kakek itu menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah jepit rambut berwarna putih dengan tambahan bunga matahari yang tertempel.

"Berikan ini pada gadis itu, kakek yakin dia akan menyukainya."

"Eh? Jepit rambut?"

"Dulu itu punya cucuku, dulu dia bilang jepit itu pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi sayangnya cucuku sudah meninggal dan dia memberikanku ini. Aku bingung harus memberikannya pada siapa, tapi yang jelas kalau kau menyukainya aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan ini padamu."ucap kakek itu panjang lebar.

Setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa menerima jepit itu dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Berikan jepit itu pada gadis yang kau sukai, setelah itu ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

BLUSSHHH

"Tu-tunggu! Maksud kakek, aku disuruh mengakui perasaanku, begitu?!"

Kakek itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkanku. " _Sayonara_ , nak."

"Tung-"

Kakek itu sudah tak terlihat lagi bayangannya. Kalau aku tahu sebelumnya kalau jepit ini maksudnya seperti itu, aku tidak akan mau menerimanya.

"Len, kakek-kakek tadi itu siapa?" tanya Rin yang sudah berada di belakangku.

"Ah.. itu kakek pemilik ladang ini."

"Hah? Pemilik ladang bunga ini?! A-apakah kita tadi dimarahi karena kita tidak izin atau-"

"Tenang saja, dia mengizinkan kita kok. Asalkan kita tidak merusak ladangnya, kita masih bisa bermain disini sepuasnya."

"Oh benarkah? Syukurlah."

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Eh Len, kita duduk di sebelah sana yuk! Sekalian kita nikmati pemandangan ini." Ajak Rin sambil menarik lenganku.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, rasanya seperti mau copot. Ayolah jantung! Tenangkan dirimu!

"Nah, kita duduk disini saja." Rin menuntunku untuk duduk, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menurutinya.

Aku melihat sekitarku yang penuh dengan bunga matahari yang tumbuh mengikuti kemana arah matahari. Sungguh indah...

"Haahhh indahnya.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Rin yang tengah duduk disampingku. Matanya tertejam sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut dan pita putih besarnya itu. Seketika mataku tak bisa beralih darinya.

"Ma-manisnya..." gumamku yang kemudian Rin tersadar dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Hmm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Len?"

Ya elahh mak, aku keceplosan! Aku hanya bisa membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Kalau aku mengatakannya dengan keras dan dia tahu apa maksudnya, haduhh mau dibawa kemana mukaku ini! Sumpah, aku gak sengaja. Aku malah melamun dan mengatakan hal memalukan itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sambil menutup wajahku dengan tangan kananku. Kulirik sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Rin dan terlihat Rin menunjukan ekspresi bingungnya, dan tersadar lirikanku kembali kearah semula.

Kami berdua terdiam, menikmati angin di ladang itu dengan 'khusyuk'.

...

"...Hei, Rin."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau punya cita-cita, tapi hal itu ditentang oleh orang tuamu dan dipaksa untuk menuruti keinginan mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Rin terlihat terkejut mendengar apa yang aku tanyakan, tapi dia menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Hmm yang jelas aku akan terus meyakinkan mereka agar mereka bisa mendukungku untuk meraih impianku sendiri. Kita sebagai anak tentu punya pendirian kan? Selama itu positif."

"Begitu ya? Tapi bukankah kita melawan orang tua itu dosa?"

"..."

"..."

"Len, aku tahu itu dosa. Tapi mewujudkan impian yang diinginkan orang tua namun tidak sesuai dengan hati kita, semua itu takkan berjalan lancar. Kau bisa saja terus menuruti perintah orang tua, tapi kita juga berhak menentukan kehidupan kita kedepannya. Kita ingin sukses demi orang tua bukan?"

"Eum."

"Kita hanya harus membuat mereka percaya, kalau cita-cita yang kita idamkan itu akan membuat mereka bangga."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku sudah cukup tenang mendengar pendapatnya Rin.

"... Len, kalau kau masih takut ceritakanlah padaku, aku akan siap mendengarkan. Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa memberikan solusinya."

Apa boleh buat, aku langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada Rin. Rin kelihatannya serius ingin mendengarkanku. Setelah itu, aku melihat ekspresi Rin yang terlihat sedih.

"Jadi begitu yah?"

"Eum." Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Aku terus saja menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sabar ya, Len. Kau kan anak yang baik, jadi aku yakin kau akan membuat ayahmu percaya dengan mudah." Sahut Rin sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar.

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang lagi. Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku langsung bangkit tanpa melirik pada Rin.

"Se-sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang." Seruku sambil membawa tasku dan melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 17.13. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Eh, tu-tunggu bentar, Len!"

- **Normal POV-**

Langkah Rin terhenti ketika melihat setangkai bunga matahari yang tergeletak di depan kakinya. Dia lalu memungutnya dan menyelipkannya di telinganya.

"Hei, Len. Menurutmu kalau begini bagus tidak?" tanya Rin sambil menunjukannya.

Len kemudian berbalik dan melihatnya. Rin memang pantas memakai bunga itu.

"Ma.. ah ekhem! Berhenti main-main, ayo cepat kita pulang!" Len tak kuasa mengatakannya lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi dia langsung berlari menyusul Len yang jaraknya sudah agak jauh darinya.

 _~skip, depan rumah Rin._

"Terima kasih ya, Len. Sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

"Tentu saja."

Len mulai melangkah membelakangi Rin.

"Len!"

Orang yang dipanggil pun langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kapan-kapan, kita berdua ke ladang bunga matahari lagi ya?" ucap Rin sembari tersenyum.

Len hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. "Eum."

"Tunggu, Len!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Menyangkut masalah tadi, sebaiknya segera kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu. Yakinkan dia kalau kau juga punya masa depanmu sendiri."

Len terkejut tapi ia segera tersenyum lembut padanya. "Baiklah."

" _Mata ashita, nee_."

" _mata ashita._ "

 _~jam 19.30. dirumah Len._

Len, Lenka, Leon, dan Lola sedang menikmati makan malam. Suasananya sangat hening disana, apalagi ditambah dengan aura yang membuat Len sangat tidak nyaman disitu.

" _Gochizousama deshita_ ," ucap Leon yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Gara-gara kejadian itu, Leon jadi diam seribu bahasa. Bahkan ditanya Lola dan Lenka pun tetap tidak ia jawab.

Len terdiam dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Rin tadi.

 **"Sebaiknya segera kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu. Yakinkan dia kalau kau juga punya masa depanmu sendiri."**

Len cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan segera menyusul ayahnya. Lola dan Lenka hanya menatap Len dengan penuh keheranan.

"Ayah, tunggu!"

Leon berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Len langsung memberikan selembar kertas yang ia simpan di sakunya dan berisikan gambar poster Vocaloid band. Leon langsung menerimanya dan terlihat ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku ingin ayah datang ke konser itu, bersama ibu dan nee-chan. Ayah harus datang dan lihatlah apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti. Aku takkan terima ayah menolaknya, dan aku akan membuktikan pada ayah kalau aku tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan!" tegas Len kemudian dia meninggalkan Leon yang terbujur kaku itu.

Len langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, lalu matanya ia tutupi dengan lengannya. Kemudian Len tersadar disakunya tersimpan jepit rambut pemberian kakek tadi. Ia mengambilnya lalu melihat jepit itu secara rinci. Yang terbayang di pikirannya kali ini adalah Rin, Rin, dan Rin. Len langsung membuyarkan pikirannya dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

 **"Bunga matahari itu dilambangkan dengan kebahagiaan, kesenangan, dan kesetiaan. Seperti yang dialami gadis itu."**

"Benar juga!"

Len langsung tersadar dan segera menyiapkan selembar kertas untuk membuat sebuah lagu. Apa saja yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang langsung ia tuangkan ke selembar kertas itu. Dia sudah tahu ingin membuat lagu apa, untuk siapa, dan tentang apa. Tidak lupa, Len juga langsung mengambil gitarnya dan mengecek nadanya satu per satu.

"Aku janji, aku akan meyakinkan ayahku dan membuatnya berubah pikiran!" gumam Len.

 _~keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah._

"Bagaimana teman-teman, kalian sudah membuat tugas yang kuberikan kemarin?" tanya Yuuma.

"Aku sudah buat, tapi rasanya melodinya kurang cocok." Kata Piko.

"Aku gak buat, aku kan gak tau cara buatnya." Kata Kaito sambil makan es krim.

"AKU SUDAH BUAT! JUDULNYA "I LOPE YUHH TERONGG!" teriak Gakupo, yang dibalas dengan lemparan buku setebal 1000 halaman yang dipegang Yuuma.

"LO NGAPAIN BUAT LAGU KAYAK GITU?! EMANGNYA KITA MAU PROMOSI SAYUR APA?!"

"Habisnya mau lagu apa lagi? Katanya bebas."

"Iya bebas, tapi gak gitu juga kalii!"

"Hei ada apa kalian ribut-ribut?" tanya Kiyoteru yang muncul dari pintu bersamaan dengan Len yang baru saja datang sambil membawa gitarnya.

"Ahh sensei! Woi Len, kenapa kau telat lagi?" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Len.

"Maaf kalau aku datang terlambat, Aku baru saja menyempurnakan laguku."

"Oh kau sudah buat lagu baru ya, Len? Boleh coba dengar?" tanya Yuuma yang membuat Kaito, Piko dan Gakupo menghampirinya, sementara Kiyoteru dihiraukan mereka. Kiyoteru hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Len langsung menyerahkan _mp3 player_ nya pada Yuuma dan Yuuma pun mendengarkan musiknya dengan seksama.

"Aku juga menuliskan teks liriknya, kalau kalian mau aku akan memberitahu not nada-nadanya pada kalian." kata Len sambil menunjukan beberapa lembaran kertas yang bertuliskan lirik lagu plus not-nya yang sudah ia buat kemarin.

Kaito mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Judulnya 'Himawari' yah? Hmm isi liriknya juga bagus nih." puji Kaito.

"Eh aku juga boleh baca tidak?" tanya Piko.

"Aku juga penasaran, nih." seru Gakupo.

"Eh, kok ada lirik bahasa inggrisnya?"

"Tenang saja, bahasa inggris disitu cukup simpel. Jadi jangan takut kalimatnya susah dibaca."

Yuuma pun selesai mendengarkan lagu itu, dan dilanjut dengan Kaito, Gakupo dan Piko.

"... Len, boleh gak aku nanya?" tanya Yuuma sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Nanya apa?"

"Kau lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

"WHA!" Len tersontak dan wajahnya pun merah padam.

"Eh Len jatuh cinta? Cieee.." goda Kaito yang kemudian disusul dengan Gakupo.

"Be-berisik! Jadi gimana tuh, mau gak lagunya? Kalau tidak yahh syukur.."

"Menurutku lagunya bagus kok, aku suka." seru Piko sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Len. "Bagaimana dengan kalian para senpai?"

"Aku setuju dengan Piko." seru Kaito.

"Apa aku juga boleh mendengar hasil karyamu?" tanya Kiyoteru dan dijawab dengan anggukan Len.

Kiyoteru langsung mengambil _mp3 player_ nya dan menancapkan _earphone_ nya ke kedua telinganya. Lagunya agak nge _beat_ tapi memang terdengar enak.

"Menurutku lagu ini sangat cocok. Melodinya sangat bagus."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menampilkan lagu terbaru kita yang berjudul 'Himawari'. Setuju?" seru Kaito dan yang lain pun berteriak 'Ou!'

Mereka -kcuali Kiyoteru- lalu bergegas mengambil instrumen mereka masing-masing dan mulai latihan. 'Ini semua berkat dirinya' batin Len dalam hati.

 _~skip, H-1_

KRRIINNGGGG

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan Len bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bersiap untuk pulang. Kenapa tidak kumpul ekskul? Kiyoteru memberikan mereka waktu rehat selama sehari hari ini saja, karena besoknya mereka harus tampil.

"Len, aku duluan yah. Aku harus segera ke lab komputer."

"Oke."

Len melambaikan tangannya pada Piko kemudian Piko langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Setelah melihatnya pergi, Len langsung mengambil tasnya. ia melihat di depannya terlihat Rin juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Len merasa gugup melihatnya, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan Rin.

"A-anou.. Rin?"

"Ah Len! Ada apa?"

Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap ke arah lain. "Eumm anu... itu... be-besok kau mau kan? Me-menonton konser kami?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku tidak sabar menantikannya besok!"

Len mulai menatap Rin dengan tatapan serius. Rin sendiri hanya bisa bingung dibuatnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, besok setelah kami selesai konser, maukah kau menungguku dikelas ini? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku hari ini bebas kok."

"Tidak, lebih baik besok saja. Dan kumohon, datang dan tunggulah aku."

Rin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya dan ia jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

 _~keesokan harinya_

"KONNICHIWA, MINNA!"

"KYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

"ARE YOU READY!"

"YYEEEESSSSSSSS!"

Sapaan Kaito tadi membuat seluruh panggung disana dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan-teriakan dari para fans. Terlihat disana banyak sekali para gadis yang sangat antusias ingin menonton pertunjukan mereka. Yahh disana penontonnya HANYA ANAK PEREMPUAN, alias cowoknya gak ada. Tentu saja kecuali para anggota Vocaloid's band dan Kiyoteru tentunya.

"BAIKLAH, SEPERTI BIASA KAMI AKAN MENYANYIKAN LAGU YANG PERNAH KAMI NYANYIKAN SEBELUMNYA. OH YA, KAMI JUGA AKHIR-AKHIR INI MEMPUNYAI SATU BUAH LAGU BARU YANG BERJUDUL 'HIMAWARI'. JADI SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN!"

"KYAA KAITO DAISUKII!"

"LEN KAKKOIII"

"PIKO KAWAIII!"

Len terlihat celengak-celenguk melihat sekitar dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Len.

"Rin... Akhirnya kau datang.." gumam Len.

Rin hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Len tampil, dan itu membuat Len merasa cukup bersemangat. Setelah itu dia melihat ayahnya yang serius menonton dirinya bersama Lola dan Lenka.

"Ayah, kau datang juga rupanya."

"ONE TWO THREE, YO!" teriak Gakupo sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kedua _stick drum_ nya tanda aba-aba memulai.

Mereka langsung memainkan lagu tersebut. Teriakan fans semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin menggila. Kaito mulai menyanyikan lagunya bait per bait. Tidak hanya Kaito, Len dan Yuuma juga ikut bernyanyi sebagai vocal pendukung. Terlihat disana Leon, Lola, dan Lenka tengah menikmati lagu tersebut. Sedangkan Rin terbelalak mendengar setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan mereka. Kiyoteru juga langsung tersenyum lebar melihat para penonton menyaksikan mereka dengan takjub.

...

Setelah semua lagu sukses mereka bawakan, kini tinggal menutup acara dan konser pun akhirnya berakhir. Ketika Len berjalan di lorong sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Leon, Lola, dan Lenka. Ekspresi Leon terlihat cukup kesal. Ia trus mendekati Len yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ketika tangan Leon diangkat, Len langsung memejamkan matanya. Dia pikir dia akan ditampar keras, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya sedang dielus-elus.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Len."

"Eh?" Len terkejut akan perlakuan yang ayahnya lakukan.

"Ayah mengerti kenapa kau ingin sekali dibelikan sebuah gitar dan kenapa kau selalu bernyanyi-nyanyi di kamar mandi. Ternyata ini jawabannya."

Len mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sehingga ia bisa melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut itu.

"Baiklah, ayah menyerah. Kau memang belum pantas menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ayah. Tapi ayah akan tetap memarahimu kalau nantinya kau gagal di tengah jalan, kau mengerti?!"

Len tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, begitu juga dengan Lola dan Lenka.

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang sekarang. Jangan ketinggalan makan malam, paham?"

"Baik."

"Sayang, Lenka, ayo cepat kita pulang."

Len pun membungkukan badannya dan melihat mereka yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kemudian ia segera berlari ke ruang kelas 1-B.

SRAAAKKK

Pintu pun digesernya dan terlihat Rin sedang duduk menatapi jendela yang menunjukan pemandangan langit berwarna oranye. Disaat ia sadar akan kehadiran Len, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu lama."

"Maaf."

Len perlahan menghampirinya dan setengah duduk di meja samping tempat duduk yang kini ditempati Rin.

"Pemandangan sore yang begitu langka ya?" Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Eum."

"Oh ya tadi itu bagus sekali lho! Apalagi lagu baru kalian yang berjudul 'Himawari'. Entah kenapa disaat aku mendengar lagu itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang kita yang waktu itu sedang jalan-jalan di ladang bunga. Pokoknya aku suka, deh."

Len hanya terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kamu mau ngomong apa sih? Kamu menyuruhku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu kan?"

Len melamun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Hello... Len?" Rin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Len, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. "Mau ngomong gak sih? Kalau nggak, aku mau pul-"

"Tunggu!"

Rin masih tetap terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan anak laki-laki itu.

"Ada dua hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Yang pertama, ayahku akhirnya mempercayaiku dan membiarkanku menggapai cita-citaku. Ini semua berkat dirimu, terima kasih."

"Eh aku tak melakukan apa-apa kok. Tapi kalau hasilnya begitu, syukur deh."

"Eum. Dan yang kedua,..."

Suasana terdiam sejenak, tapi Len langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rin."

Rin terbelalak mendengarnya dan mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Le-Len, aku..."

"Kau tahu kenapa kami membuat lagu berjudul 'Himawari'? Karena semua yang diceritakan dalam lagu itu adalah tentang dirimu. Tapi bagiku, menyampaikan perasaanku padamu saja sudah cukup. Entah kau mau menjawabnya atau tidak, yang jelas sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menyukaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya." Len tersenyum lembut.

Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya menunjukan semburat merah. Meskipun hari sudah sore, tapi Len masih bisa melihat wajah manis Rin yang memerah itu.

"Yah, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Sekarang aku akan-" Len beranjak dari posisinya dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi Rin langsung bangkit dan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Len.

"Tunggu, Len! Aku sudah mendengarmu bicara, sekarang kau yang harus mendengarkanku bicara." ucap Rin sambil menundukan kepala.

Masih saja terdiam tanpa kata. Len yang penasaran pun hanya bisa bersabar sampai gadis itu mulai bicara. Perlahan-lahan Rin menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu ia mendongak ke arah Len.

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU, LEN!" teriak Rin yang sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

"Ha-Hah?!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" kemudian Rin menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Wo-woi.."

"Aku juga... menyukaimu..."

Len yang melihatnya sontak langsung menarik lengan Rin ke pelukannya. Rin sangat terkejut, tapi dia membalas pelukan Len. Sedangkan Len terus memeluk Rin dengan erat. Lalu mereka memberi sedikit jarak agar keduanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain, namun masih tetap berpelukan. Len mulai memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rin. 3, 2, 1, dan akhirnya mereka saling berciuman. Rin tidak menolaknya, melainkan membalas ciuman Len. Dan itu adalah _first kiss_ bagi mereka. Setelah berciuman cukup lama, Len melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil jepit rambut bunga matahari yang ada di sakunya lalu menyodorkannya pada Rin.

"Rin, aku ingin kau memiliki ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari kakek yang waktu itu. Dia bilang aku harus memberikannya pada gadis yang kusukai." Len mengambil telapak tangan kiri Rin dan meletakkan jepit itu diatas telapak tangannya. "Rin, apa kau mau ... menjadi pacarku?"

Rin tersenyum lebar dan matanya pun berkaca-kaca. "Eum!" Rin mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

Len langsung tersenyum dan membiarkan Rin memakai jepit rambut pemberiannya itu di rambutnya. Setelah ia memakainya, mereka berdua saling menggenggam kedua tangan mereka. Jari-jari tangan Len mulai terselip ke sela-sela jari Rin.

Dan mereka berdua pun saling menempelkan dahi mereka dan tersenyum.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

 **KYAAAAA Akhirnya beres juga nih fanfic. Setelah kulihat jam... BUSYETTT JAM 20.32, padahal Hikari ngetik dari adzan dzuhur. Eits tapi ditambah waktu makan sama waktu santai ya.. XD . Wuihhh lumayan nih, maaf yahh kalau ceritanya gak begitu memuaskan T_T . Butuh waktu lama seabad (WHAT?) untuk merangkai cerita ini.**

 **Len : Hikari, gimana akting kita?**

 **Hikari : Wuihhh cakep benerr, bikin Hikari noseblood 5 ember noh!**

 **Rin : Busyeett kebanyakan kali ahh..**

 **Hahahaha, oke minna sekarang tinggal balas review:**

 **shikioru** **: Dikepala aku cuma ada otak (eh salah!), wkwkwk. Gak masalah, thanks!**

 **Ainiru Hiromi** **: Oke deh, sipth!**

 **Guest** **: Menurutku sih band bisa boyband juga bisa, pokoknya multifungsi dehh XD. Cuman di fanfic ini lebih ke band.**

 **AcchanZu211** **: Tengkyuhh votenya!**

 **nirmalasari218** **: Okey deh, thanks for vote!**

 **Yuuki Azusa** **: Tenang, semua pairing bakal diceritain kok. Tengkyuhh.**

 **Oh iya, aku juga sempet baca review fanfic 'The Vocaloid's band', tengkyuhh buat review kalian! Oh yang sempet nanya tentang Kiyoteru, apakah dia hanya sebagai pembimbing atau ikut ngeband juga sama yang lain? Jawabannya ada di pairing Kiyoteru x Yuki nanti ya.. Satu lagi, yang request pairing Len x IA, aku akan usahain dehh.. TAPI pairing itu akan kuletakkan di 'special chapter' setelah semua pairing diceritain yahh. Tenang kok, udah ada gambaran. ^_^v.**

 **Berhubung 2 pairing sudah diisi suara, Hikari buka vote lagi nih. Pairingnya tinggal:**

 **1\. Gakupo x Luka**

 **2\. Piko x Miki**

 **3\. Yuuma x IA**

 **4\. Kiyoteru x Yuki**

 **Eh, yang pairing KaiMei boleh lho request .**

 **Oke, chapter selanjutnya pairing Kaito x Miku.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Because Your Voice

**HOLLA HOLLA! *nari hula hoop.**

 **Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu, Hikari kembali lagi dengan cerita yang masih fresh! \^_^/  
Minna, gomen! Hikari telat update lagi *bungkuk2, padahal Hikari mau cepet-cepet updatenya. Ini semua karena beberapa faktor. Yang pertama, tugas kuliah menumpuk dan deadlinenya pun deket banget. Kedua, Karena Hikari kuliahnya gak ngekos dan jarak rumah sama universitas itu jauh jadi kadang Hikari brangkat subuh pulang sore T_T. Ketiga, kuota menipis guys, Hikari gak pake wifi. Keempat, Hikari kehabisan ide! XD Cerita udah kebayang, tapi mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata itulah yang susah =_=v, apalagi pas Hikari udah ketik setengah cerita tau-tau internet gagal connect dan itu HARUS DIULANGI DARI AWAL.. T-T . Oh iya, Hikari kemarin salah ketik, harusnya chapter 2 di LenxRin tapi malah chapter 1.**

 **Nah itulah curcolku XD . Yap Hikari udah kasih tahu kan di chapter sebelumnya kalau sekarang waktunya fanfic KaiMi! *keproksemua XD . Yang udah review di chapter kemarin, tengkyuhh *peluk teletubbies! Meskipun dikit tapi udah bikin Hikari semangat bertubi-tubi ^_^/**

 **Oke buat pemeran utama di fanfic ini, silahkan kemari *JengJeng!(?)**

 **Miku : Eh kita main sekarang?**

 **Hikari : Nggak, pas mau kiamat. -_-**

 **Miku : Malah ngedo'ain ihh!**

 **Hikari : Ya sekaranglah!**

 **Kaito : Bentar Hikari, es krim nya tinggal 10 cup lagi..**

 **Hikari : Buseettt banyak amat! Cepetan oii, kasian para readers udah nunggu tuh!**

 **Kaito : Iya iya..**

 **Disclaimer : Tahu lahh, Hikari cuma punya fanfic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3: Kaito x Miku

.

"BECAUSE YOUR VOICE"

 _Jiwaku aman dan nyaman karena tersentuh oleh suaramu yang indah._

Di Crypton Academy High School, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang berlari di lorong sekolah. Kaito Shion, dia berlari karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan dia takut kalau dia bakal terlambat. Apalagi kalau pelajaran pertamanya oleh Teto-sensei, bukannya hanya dihukum berdiri di luar kelas tapi juga disuruh membersihkan toilet dan halaman sekolah. Memang Teto-sensei terkenal dengan _killer_ nya, bahkan dia pernah menghukum muridnya lari keliling lapangan 10 kali cuma karena tidak mengerjakan PR.

SRAAKKK

Segera Kaito menggeser pintunya, dan untungnya Teto-sensei belum ada di kelasnya.

'Haahh selamat..' desahnya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju bangkunya dan terlihat ada Yuuma yang seperti biasa mendengarkan musik lewat _headset_ nya.

"Oh! Ohayou, Kaito! Tumben kau telat. Kalau Teto-sensei sudah ada disini, dia pasti akan menghukummu." Ucap Yuuma yang tersadar akan kehadiran temannya.

"Ohayou, Yuuma. Jam alarm ku rusak, jadi akhirnya ibuku yang membangunkanku. Itu juga pas jam setengah 8, jadi aku buru-buru kesini. Kalau sampai terlambat, mati aku!"

"Hahaha. Syukur aja kau sampai tepat waktu."

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara pintu yang digeser dengan keras di depan.

"Wah, itu Teto-sensei."

"Cepat duduk, cepat duduk!"

Terdengar suara anak-anak yang dengan rusuhnya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajaran matematikanya! Kalian ingat dengan PR yang ibu berikan minggu kemarin? Sekarang kumpulkan!" tegas Teto dengan sorotan matanya.

.

 **-Kaito POV-**

Huft, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega karena gak jadi dihukum. Untungnya aku sudah mengerjakan prnya kemarin, jadi... Eh tunggu! Aku terus mengodok-ngodok tasku, dan... YA AMPUN, BUKU MATEMATIKAKU KETINGGALAN!

"Hei, Yuuma. Aku gak bawa buku matematikanya nih! Bagaimana dong?" bisikku pada Yuuma.

"Hah? Ketinggalan? Kok bisa sih?"

"Ini gara-gara aku kesiangan dan buru-buru memasukan bukunya sampai gak kuperiksa dulu. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengerjakannya, tapi malah tertinggal di meja belajarku."

Aargh sial! Aku sudah capek-capek ngerjain PR biar gak dihukum, eh bukunya malah ketinggalan di rumah. Sia-sia aja aku ngerjain, dong.

"Wahh siap-siap tuh.." kata Yuuma sambil menakut-nakutiku. Woi Yuuma, bukannya nyari solusi malah nakut-nakutin. Teman macam apa kau ini?

"Kaito Shion! Yuuma Tsubaki! Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik? Jangan bilang diantara kalian ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR!"

Seketika aku terkejut. Ya tentu saja aku kaget. Kalau sensei sudah menanyakan itu, aku bingung harus cari alasan apa agar aku gak jadi dihukum. Aah percuma saja, pakai alasan pun aku akan tetap dihukum.

"Sensei, maaf. Aku lupa membawa buku matematikaku." Jawabku dengan terus terang. Yah, jujur memang lebih baik, tapi aku melihat Teto-sensei mengeluarkan aura gelapnya yang benar-benar membuatku merinding.

"KAITO SHION! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 20 KALI! CEPAT!"

A-apa?! 20 kali?! Gak salah dengar tuh?! Hahh mati aku! Lebih baik aku gak makan es krim seminggu daripada keliling lapangan 20 kali sehari. Eh, keduanya sama-sama gak baik!

"Ta-tapi, sensei..."

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KALAU MASIH MAU PROTES, KUTAMBAH JADI DUA KALI LIPAT!"

DU-DUA KALI LIPAT?! NO NO NO! Lebih baik aku segera pergi ke lapangan daripada hukumanku ditambah. Ini benar-benar hari sial dalam hidupku, aku tidak kesiangan eh tetap saja aku dihukum. Kalau ini sih sama aja. Gimana kalau tadi aku kesiangan, ditambah aku protes, wahh hukumanku bertambah jadi berapa kali lipat tuh? Mungkin aku sudah tepar tak sadarkan diri. Memang Teto-sensei tidak suka basa-basi dan 'to the point', jadi mau dikasih alasan apapun juga sensei gak akan bakalan dengerin, palingan kalian bakal di 'kerja paksa' sama tuh sensei.

"Hah... Hah..." Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Orang lain belajar dengan tenangnya di kelas, aku malah dapet olahraga pagi yang sungguh 'menyiksa'.

"CEPAT! BARU SAJA 5 PUTARAN SUDAH LEMAS BEGITU! KAU INI LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN SIH? LAMBAT SEKALI!"

Sensei sialan! Emangnya gampang lari terus-menerus di lapangan yang sebesar stadion sepak bola itu? Kalau sensei jadi aku, sensei juga pasti akan ngos-ngosan gak kuat.

5 putaran..

10 putaran..

15 putaran..

19 putaran..

Dan satu putaran lagi.

'Haahhh... Haahhh... Haahhhh..." desahku tanda aku sudah sangat kelelahan. Jujur saja, aku sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri saking lelahnya. Gila, ini pertama kalinya aku dihukum lari di lapangan. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah dihukum. Aku kan anak baik (weisss baik XD). Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kelasku dengan lesunya.

.

.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, akhirnya sudah jam istirahat.

"Hei Kaito, kita ke kantin yuk! Sekaligus mengembalikan tenagamu setelah lari pagi tadi." Tanya Yuuma padaku.

"Tak ah, aku mau pergi ke atap. Mau cari udara segar sekaligus santai disana."

"Baiklah, nanti aku menyusul."

Yuuma langsung melesat pergi ke kantin. Dia itu kalau lapar dan gak bawa bekal, dia pasti bakal buru-buru ke kantin. Tapi berbeda denganku, setiap jam istirahat kalau tidak makan bekal aku bakal santai-santai di atap sekolah. Lumayan kan, sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, apalagi udah lemas begini. Dengan begitu, tenagaku bakalan pulih kembali. Aku harus tetap fit sebelum latihan klub nanti.

 _ **Anata wa ima doko de nani o shite imasu ka**_  
 _ **Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka**_

Saat di tangga, langkahku terhenti saat ku dengar seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Suara itu berasal dari atap. Karena aku penasaran, aku membuka pintunya secara perlahan dan... terlihat seorang gadis. Rambutnya yang indah dan panjang, berwarna _teal_ diikat dua. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia berdiri membelakangiku.

 _ **Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono**_  
 _ **Ushinatte hajimete kidzuita**_  
 _ **Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto**_  
 _ **Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto**_

Dia masih terus bernyanyi, bernyanyi dan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik dari sebuah radio kecil yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Suaranya yang terdengar khas terus terdengung di telingaku. Aku akui, suaranya bagus. Bahkan suaranya lebih bagus dariku. Yah mungkin karena dia cewek. Tapi herannya dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku yang sedang ada di belakangnya, dan terus saja bernyanyi.

Setelah gadis itu menyanyikan bait terakhirnya, musik pun berhenti.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Dia mungkin terkejut saat aku sedang bertepuk tangan di belakangnya. Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang manis.

"Wahh, aku tak menyangka kau bisa bernyanyi sebagus itu.." ucapku setelah bertepuk tangan tanda kagum.

"Be-benarkah? Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku dan mendengarku bernyanyi?"

"Sejak awal kau mulai bernyanyi. Kau tidak sadar akan kehadiranku yah?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, dan aku pun melangkahkan kaki agar jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya kita ketemu kan? Kenalkan, aku Kaito Shion dari kelas 2-C. Tapi panggil saja aku Kaito, karena aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku." aku menempelkan tangan pada dadaku tanda memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah!" gadis itu terkejut mendengarnya.

Tentu saja dia mengenalku, aku kan vokalis band Vocaloid. Jadi semua siswa tahu tentangku.

"Kamu anak laki-laki yang tadi lari keliling lapangan ya? Apa tadi kamu dihukum?"

GUBRAKK!

Ternyata perkiraanku salah, dan yang lebih parah lagi gadis itu tahu kalau aku DIHUKUM!

"Ba-bagai...mana... kau..."

"Eh salah ya? Habis aku pernah liat kamu tapi dimana, tau-taunya pas aku di kelas aku melihat orang yang mirip sekali denganmu sedang lari-lari di lapang."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Oh malunya aku! Masa seorang vokalis ketahuan dihukum cuma gara-gara buku pelajarannya ketinggalan. Aku cuma bisa menutup wajahku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Hahaha, gak usah malu begitu. Namaku Miku Hatsune dari kelas 2-A, panggil saja aku Miku."

Aku membukakan tanganku dan menatapnya, rasanya aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, berarti kita seangkatan dong, Miku-chan."

"Ta-tak perlu pakai embel-embel 'chan' segala, lagian kan rada aneh kalau kamu manggil aku begitu."

"Ba-baiklah, Miku."

"Nah begitu." Miku tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya melihat Miku tersenyum di depannya.

Sungguh manis... Eh, ini bukan saatnya aku memujinya! "Oh ya, Miku kenapa tadi bernyanyi? Apakah itu kebiasaanmu saat jam istirahat?"

Miku hanya diam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Aku agak tak yakin dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Kalau kebiasaan mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu setiap hari di atap sekolah pas jam istirahat. Memang dari dulu pas aku kelas 1, sudah jadi kebiasaan pergi ke atap untuk bersantai, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Miku. Jadi kupikir perkiraanku gak tepat.

"Sebenarnya.. aku akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi di Akihabara minggu depan, jadi untuk persiapan aku latihan menyanyi disini. A-apa aku mengganggu?"

Aku tiba-tiba agak tersentak. "Eh tidak kok. Oh jadi itu alasannya ya."

Miku mengangguk. "Awalnya aku tak ikut, tapi ini perintah Teto-sensei.."

Hah?! Guru _killer_ itu lagi? Itu guru gak kapok-kapoknya nyiksa muridnya sendiri. Tapi aku tersadar akan sesuatu. "Eh Teto-sensei? Kenapa dia yang menyuruhmu?"

"Hm? Kan dia pembina klub paduan suara."

"Heh? Jadi kau anggota klub paduan suara?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Eh ti-tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, aku juga awalnya tidak mau jadi vokalis, tapi temanku yang menyuruhku."

"Eh vokalis? Vokalis apa?"

"Eh? Kau sungguh tak tahu aku? Aku ini vokalis band Vocaloid di sekolah ini."

"Band? Vocaloid? Aku tidak tahu."

Ya ampun, sungguh, masa masih ada orang yang tidak tahu band kami? Bukannya kami sudah cukup terkenal satu sekolah ya?

"Lagian menurutku kamu gak cocok jadi vokalis deh.." kata Miku dengan ekspresi 'polos'nya.

JLEBBBBB!

Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti ditusuk panah tajam dari belakang. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilang begitu padaku. Biasanya kan para fans selalu puas dengan penampilanku yang memukau dan wow sebagai vokalis, dan mereka tidak pernah protes akan hal itu.

Duhh ni anak lahir zaman apa sih? Masa band Vocaloid aja gak tau?! Apalagi tadi dia mengejekku, dasar menyebalkan! Tapi sayangnya aku orangnya gak bisa marah, jadi aku cuma bisa mengusapkan dadaku dan bersabar kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa (?).

"E-eumm tapi kau tahu klub Light Music kan?"

"Oh iya aku tahu! Klub yang mengadakan sebuah kegiatan band kan? Anggotanya terdiri dari 5 orang anak laki-laki, dan pembinanya Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Nah itu tahu. Band kami ini berasal dari klub Light Music juga. Masa kau tahu klubnya tapi kau tidak tahu nama bandnya?"

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu lho, hehehe.." Miku terkekeh sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya. Nih anak cantik-cantik agak lemot juga yah? (Kaito juga gak ada bedanya sama dia XD)

"Kalau begitu, sedikitnya kau tahu tentang diriku kan?"

"Nggak."

"Hah? Aku ini ketua klub Light Music."

"Eh jadi klub Light Music punya ketua?"

GUBRAKK

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Miku menjatuhkanku! (arti disini bukan maksudnya dibanting, lho..). Haduh, mau sampai kapan aku bisa menghadapi kenyataan ini? Miku hanya bisa menatapku bingung dan muncullah simbol 'tanda tanya' di atas kepalanya. (Kalau kaya manga)

"Lu-lupakan saja..."

"Eh tapi kamu hebat lho. Udah jadi vokalis band, ketua klub lagi! Mungkin sudah jadi bakatmu, ya?" puji Miku dengan senyumannya. Wuihh aku langsung bangkit dari keterpurukanku (?), bener-bener pembangkit energi alami! XD

"Benarkah? Aku senang ada yang mengatakan itu!." Kataku dengan senyuman puas bin lebar.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

"Wah, bel sekolah sudah bunyi. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas lagi. Bye-bye, Kaito! Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Miku sambil membawa radionya dan melambaikan tangannya padaku yang dilewatinya.

"Hei Miku!"

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ganbatte, untuk lombanya." Teriakku, yang membuat Miku tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Iya!"

Miku meninggalkanku dan segera menutup pintu.

Aku langsung mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan melihat langit biru yang cerah.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas."

"Woi Kaito, ngapain berdiri di situ?"

Aku langsung berbalik, oh rupanya si Yuuma toh? Kulihat dia sedang bawa roti 3 bungkus ditambah 2 minuman kaleng.

"Lama banget kau kesini! Baru saja aku mau balik lagi ke kelas."

"Yahh masa aku baru sampai udah mau balik sih? Tinggal dulu bentar dah.."

"Bel udah bunyi tuh, kau mau bolos pelajaran?"

"Oh iya yah.."

.

 **-Normal POV-**

 _~skip sepulang sekolah_

.

Seperti biasa Kaito dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul di ruang klub. Mereka sedang bersantai di sofa setelah latihan, sementara Kaito sendiri sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil bersenandung pelan. Lagunya adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku tadi.

"Hei Kaito, kau nyanyi lagu apaan sih? Kayaknya aku baru dengar lagu itu deh." Ucap Gakupo sambil memakan bekalnya, dan isinya 'terong goreng'.

"Hmm kasih tau tak yahh?"

"Yaelahh pelit banget kau!"

"Haha, ini lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku tadi. Aku tidak tahu judulnya, tapi lagunya sangat enak didengar."

"Miku? Siapa? Cewek?" celetuk Len saking penasarannya.

Kaito langsung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan. "Eh, bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok!"

"Jangan bohong kau. Apa dia pacarmu? Atau gebetan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Waah Kaito-senpai sedang jatuh cinta ya?" goda Piko sambil membawa sekeresek minuman kaleng yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

"A-apa?!"

"Cieeeeee... Kaito-ku sekarang sudah punya gebetan~" goda Yuuma sambil mencubit pipi Kaito.

"Aduduh, lepasin woi! Lagian kalian salah paham. Kami baru saja bertemu tadi siang di atap sekolah. Dan sekali lagi, Miku bukanlah gebetanku!"

"Ohh jadi sebelum aku datang, kau udah ketemu sama si Miku itu?"

"Hooh."

"Memang bukan gebetanmu, tapi CALON gebetanmu kan?" goda Gakupo dengan menekankan kata 'calon'.

"Terserah kalian saja, mau percaya atau tidak!"

"Lah percaya padamu kan musyrik, percaya itu cuma pada Tuhan." Ceramah Yuuma.

"Sudah kubilang, terserah kau!"

"Kalau suka ama dia, kenapa gak ditembak saja?" tanya Len yang meminum minuman kaleng pemberian Piko, minuman 'Banana juice'.

"UDAH DIBILANG BUKAN GEBETAN! Oh ya, ini gak akan latihan lagi kan? Kalau begitu aku mau pulang."

"Hah? Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Hari ini aku sudah sangat capek. Lagian hari ini adalah hari sial, udah disuruh lari 20 keliling dan akhirnya aku ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Sabar ya Kaito, mungkin udah kaya gitu takdirmu.." goda Yuuma dengan cengirannya.

"Diam kau!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang digeser, ternyata itu Kiyoteru yang membawa sebuah surat.

"Hello? Oh, untunglah kalian belum pulang. Nih, ada surat penawaran untuk kalian!" seru Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan suratnya pada Kaito.

"Penawaran? Konser lagi?"

"Yap."

Kaito pun segera membuka isi suratnya. Yuuma, Len, Gakupo dan Piko yang penasaran pun datang dan menghampiri Kaito sambil mengintip isi suratnya.

"Kompetisi Menyanyi 'Superstar of Japan'?" kata Kaito sambil membaca judul surat itu.

"Jadi maksudnya kita akan ikut serta di kompetisi menyanyi itu?" tanya Piko.

"Bukan, kalian hanya diminta menjadi bintang tamu saja. Tapi itu cuma sekedar tawaran. Kalau kalian keberatan, kalian masih bisa menolaknya kok."

"Bintang tamu?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm bagaimana ya..." gumam Kaito bingung.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian akan dibayar setiap kali kalian tampil."

"Benarkah? Apa itu cukup itu membeli 10 sisir pisang?" tanya Len semangat.

"Atau 25 keresek terong ungu?" tanya Gakupo tak kalah.

"Atau 100 box es krim segar dari kulkasnya?" tanya Kaito dengan semangat penuh.

Yuuma dan Piko pun sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan mereka. Kiyoteru hanya bisa tepok jidat dan memakluminya.

"Yahh itu semua tergantung mereka mau dibayar berapa. Uangnya terserah kalian mau diapakan. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku setuju!" kata Kaito dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku juga setuju. Vokalis tak akan berhasil tanpa ditemani seorang gitaris." Ucap Len sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Demi terong, aku setuju!" seru Gakupo.

"Karena kau ketuanya, aku tak bisa menolak." ujar Yuuma.

"Baiklah, aku juga." Kata Piko.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian. Durasinya bebas sesuai keinginan kalian, dan kalian juga bebas mau memilih lagu yang mana, asalkan bisa membuat para penonton disana terpukau." Kata Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum.

"Oh aku lupa tanya. Acara ini diselenggarakan dimana?" tanya Piko.

"Hmmm... tempatnya kalau tidak salah... di Akihabara."

"Akihabara?" gumam Yuuma.

"Cukup dekat bukan?"

"Oh iya satu lagi, bukan cuma kita yang akan tampil disana. Kata Teto-sensei, salah satu anggota klub paduan suara akan ikut serta sebagai peserta disana, jadi intinya kita juga harus datang untuk men _support_ nya."

"Anggota klub paduan suara? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Perempuan. Namanya siapa ya tadi? Hatsu... Hatsu..." Kiyoteru berpikir keras mengingat namanya. Mendengar kata 'Hatsu', Kaito tersadar.

"Miku Hatsune!"

"Yahh itu dia, Miku Hatsune."

Len, Gakupo, Yuuma, dan Piko terkejut.

"Ohh jadi dia yang dari tadi kau sebut Miku itu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Anggota klub paduan suara dan sebagai peserta kompetisi menyanyi? Pasti suaranya bagus sekali." Ujar Piko berdecak kagum.

"Oh tentu saja suaranya sangat bagus! Pas istirahat tadi saja aku sampai gak mau meninggalkan atap sekolah cuman karena suaranya."

"Kalau memang begitu, kita ganti saja vokalis band kita dengan dia.." canda Len yang membuat Kaito terkejut.

"Yap benar, band kita akan jadi lebih populer kalau dia yang nyanyinya." Ejek Gakupo.

"Apa?! Kalau kalian benar-benar mau melakukan itu, kenapa gak dari dulu saja sebelum band Vocaloid dibentuk, hah?!" teriak Kaito benar-benar kesal. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa.

"Bercanda, kok. Serius banget ditanggapinnya." Gumam Yuuma yang dibalas dengan jitakan dari Kaito. "Oi sakit tau!"

"Sudah sudah kalian, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua. Besok kalian harus sudah mulai latihan dengan serius, karena waktu kalian hanya seminggu. Jaga kesehatan juga, jangan sampai waktu kalian tampil kalian sakit-sakitan. Paham?"

"APAA?! SEMINGGU LAGI?!" teriak semua anak band yang membuat Kiyoteru jenger dibuatnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, suratnya baru sampai tadi pagi jadi kesannya agak mendadak. Pokoknya jangan banyak mengeluh. Paham?"

"Hai, paham!"

"Aku ada di ruang guru, kalau ada sesuatu datang saja padaku." Kiyoteru langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruang klub.

.

 **-Kaito POV-**

"Oke minna, kalau begitu-"

"Hey Len, Rin-san udah nunggu kamu diluar!" teriak Piko sambil menunjuk ke jendela yang menampakkan sebuah 'pita putih'?

"Woi Piko, jangan motong pembicaraan orang dong!" protesku.

" _Gomen_."

"Siapa tuh Rin?" tanya Gakupo sambil melanjutkan makan 'terong goreng'nya.

"Rin Kagamaru, nanti saja kujelaskan. Hei aku pulang duluan yah! Kaito, besok saja bahasnya." Ucap Len padaku sambil mengambil gitarnya yang sudah ia masukkan ke tas khusus gitar.

"Tung-"

Belum saja aku ngomong, Len sudah menggeser pintunya dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Rin Kagamaru? Aku penasaran siapa dan kaya gimana orangnya. Akhirnya kami berempat menggeser pintunya sedikit dan mengintip Len. Gadis berambut pendek dengan warna sama kayak Len dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya dan menggunakan jepit bunga matahari. Mukanya mirip banget kayak Len.

Dia langsung tersenyum melihat Len yang datang menghampirinya. Cakep bener tuh cewek, pantes kalau dipasangin sama Len.

"Hei, udah lama?"

Gadis itu keliatan menggeleng pelan dan tetap tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan langsung menggenggam tangan Len sambil mengobrol-ngobrol dengan gembiranya, kulihat Len juga sama senengnya. Mesranya~

"Siapa dia? Pacar Len?" tanyaku dengan sangat penasaran.

"Aku dengar sih begitu, katanya seminggu yang lalu mereka baru pacaran. Len yang bilang begitu padaku." Jawab Piko.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Berarti waktu kita konser tunggal dong?!" tanya Yuuma.

"Iya."

"Lahh kenapa dia gak cerita-cerita ke kita sih?!"

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar-ngumbar tentang dirinya pada orang lain."

"Siapa yang nembak? Len atau cewek itu?" tanyaku.

"Entah, tanya saja sama orangnya."

"Hiks, aku iri. Aku jadi pengen punya pacar kayak si shota itu." Gerutu Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Ni ketua OSIS alay sangat... -_-

"Kau mau punya pacar? Hapus dulu dong semua file _ikkeh_ nya!" ucap Yuuma dengan _smile devil_ nya. (yang gak tau _ikkeh_ , mending jangan tau deh! X( ) "Kalau Megurine-san tau, gue gak bakal tau dan gak mau tau kelanjutannya."

"Woi Yuuma, jangan nyangkut-nyangkut sama Luka-honey dong~!"

Luka-honey? Ihh najis kalau Gakupo-kaicho yang manggil gitu, apalagi kalau didenger Megurine. Udah gak kebayang deh gimana nyiksa(?)nya. Aku sama Piko cuma bisa sweatdrop. Daripada liatin Len yang udah menghilang sama pacarnya, mending masuk lagi ke ruangan.

"Oh ya Kaito, tadi lu mau ngomong apa?" tanya Yuuma sambil memasukkan bass-nya kedalam tas.

"Eh? Apa ya? Lupa! Besok saja dehh lanjutnya. Kita hari ini mending pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan fokus ke tujuan kita. Eh kau kalau masih punya ide mending buat lagu baru dong!" protesku ke Yuuma.

"Woi memangnya buat lagu baru itu gampang? Susah tahu! Terus jangan minta ke gue melulu, Len juga bisa tuh. Atau lagu Len yang kemarin juga itu masih bisa dipake."

"Nah sekarang kau udah ngerasain kan kalau buat lagu itu susah? Mentang-mentang kau nyuruh kita-kita buat lagu dalam semalem waktu itu." Protes Gakupo.

"Yahh, _gomen_ deh."

"Jadi mau lagu 'Himawari' itu? Lagu dari Len untuk pacarnya mungkin yah."

"Lupakan tentang Len! Kita sekarang fokus ke lagu saja." Protesku.

"Aku rasa waktunya gak bakalan cukup buat lagu baru, soalnya ini waktu udah mepet-mepetnya." jelas Yuuma.

"Benar juga yah. Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan saja besok. Sekarang waktunya kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

"Baiklah." kata Piko dan Gakupo.

Kami semua pun merapikan kembali instrumen yang ada di ruang klub dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah sendirian. Gakupo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS, Piko mau pergi dulu ke kelasnya, dan Yuuma pulang duluan karena ada urusan. Yaelahh tuh anak urusan apaan, sibuk aja kayaknya enggak tuh. Aku melewati sebuah ruangan tempat klub paduan suara biasa kumpul. Terdengar suara gentingan nada piano dari ruangan itu.

 _ **Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono**_  
 _ **Ushinatte hajimete kidzuita**_  
 _ **Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto**_  
 _ **Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto**_

Suara dan lagu ini... Pasti Miku yang nyanyi!

Aku sedikit mengintip ke sebuah jendela dekat pintu itu dan terlihat Miku yang sedang latihan bernyanyi sambil diiringi alunan piano yang dimainkan Teto-sensei. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menikmati suaranya yang indah ditambah dengan alunan piano yang melodinya bisa dibilang PERFECT. Tapi tiba-tiba aku terdengar suara hentakan yang membuat lamunanku terhenti.

"Hatsune-san sudah ibu bilang, nadanya harus direndahkan sedikit! Masa begitu saja kau masih salah?!" teriak Teto-sensei yang terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Aku yang berada di luar agak terkejut.

"Ma-maaf, akan kuulangi sekali lagi." Terlihat Miku menunduk agak takut, tapi dia kembali bernyanyi.

Teto-sensei benar-benar sungguh tidak berperasaan! Menurutku suaranya sudah sangat bagus kok, tapi kenapa harus membentaknya sampai seperti itu? Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan merasa kasihan dengan Miku. Meskipun begitu Miku kan masih belajar, jadi kupikir wajar kalau dia masih ada kesalahan. Dan kesalahannya itu tak perlu diperbaiki dengan sebuah bentakan bukan?

Miku masih tetap bernyanyi, tapi ada satu kalimat yang agak fals. Bentakan kembali terjadi.

"ATUR SUARAMU, JANGAN FALS!" teriak Teto-sensei.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Miku semakin lama semakin takut.

Aku tak sanggup melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu. Dia seakan-akan dipaksa agar bisa mengikuti kemauan Teto-sensei. Aku masih saja mengintip.

Akhirnya alunan piano itu pun berhenti tanda latihannya sudah selesai.

"Perkembanganmu sudah cukup bagus, tapi masih banyak sekali kesalahan. Lain kali ikuti nada-nadanya dan jangan sampai fals. Paham?"

"Ba-baik."

"Latihan kita cukup sampai disini. Besok kita masih latihan, di ruangan ini. Sering-seringlah latihan di rumah dan jaga kesehatanmu."

"Baik."

Aku langsung menunduk bersembunyi agar Teto-sensei tidak melihatku yang sedang mengintip dari tadi. Kulihat Teto-sensei menggeser pintunya lalu kembali ke ruang guru. Huft, syukurlah keberadaanku ini gak sampai ketahuan olehnya. Setelah aku berdiri, aku melihat Miku yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menenteng tasnya dan menutup pintunya. Saat ia melirik ke arahku, dia langsung terkejut.

"Ka-Kaito! Kenapa kamu masih disini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai kumpul klub. Saat aku lewat sini, kebetulan saja aku melihatmu sedang latihan dengan Teto-sensei."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hmmm sudah agak lama..."

"...Maaf ya, kamu pasti mendengar sensei membentakku tadi.."

"Lho kok malah minta maaf? Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena aku dari tadi mengupingmu."

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa kok. Nyanyianku masih saja buruk ya? Sampai sensei membentakku sekeras itu.." gumam Miku yang kelihatannya agak sedih.

"Menurutku sudah sangat bagus, cuman senseinya saja yang berlebihan."

Kami langsung terdiam tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku bingung harus apa ya?

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanyaku.

Miku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

Selama di perjalanan, kami tidak saling berbicara. Agak canggung memang, aku masih bingung harus bicara apa.

"Oh iya, latihan band-mu bagaimana? Seru nggak?" tanya Miku memulai.

"Seperti biasa.."

Kami kembali terdiam. Oh iya!

"Hei Miku, soal lomba menyanyi yang kau bilang tadi, band-ku juga ikut lho."

"Wah masa?"

"Tapi sebagai bintang tamu saja, bukan sebagai peserta."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Jadi kau jangan khawatir Miku, kau punya supporter yang akan selalu mendukungmu sampai kau jadi juara di lomba nanti."

"Makasih ya, hehehe. Aku jadi malu.." Jawab Miku terkekeh. "Eh Kaito, ada es krim tuh!"

"ES KRIM?!" teriakku.

.

 **-Normal POV-**

"Iya, kita beli yu- Eh?" Miku heran ketika ia melihat disampingnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Miku melihat ke depan dan terlihat Kaito langsung berlari ke tukang es krim. Miku langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

Miku berlari menyusul Kaito yang tengah membeli es krim itu. Setelah ia sampai, Miku membungkuk dan nafasnya terengah-engah karena lelah berlari tadi.

"Hey Miku, kau mau pesen yang pake corong, roti, atau cup?"

"Co-corong saja... deh..." desah Miku berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali."

"Yang corong saja dua pak!"

"Mau rasa apa dek?" tanya bapak-bapak tukang es krim.

"Aku rasa vanilla saja pak. Miku mau rasa apa?"

Miku berdiri dan melihat ke sebuah kertas yang ditempel di roda tukang es krim. Disitu tertulis macam-macam rasa es krim.

"Eummmm, aku mau green tea saja."

"Green tea satu pak!"

"Vanilla dan Green tea satu-satu ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Sambil menunggu, Miku langsung menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya pada Kaito. "Kenapa kamu langsung lari sih? Aku kan capek.."

"Ma-maaf. Habis kalau aku dengar kata 'es krim', aku pasti langsung pergi membelinya."

"Jadi kamu sangat suka es krim yah?"

Kaito mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Ini es krimnya!" bapak-bapak itu menyodorkan dua es krim pada mereka. Mereka langsung menerimanya dan membayarnya.

"Eh Kaito, kita duduk disana saja yuk! Gak baik kita makan sambil berdiri." Seru Miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah bangku panjang dekat sisi jalan.

Kaito menurutinya dan mereka pun berjalan, kemudian duduk dengan santainya.

"Es krimnya enak ya?! Es krim mu rasanya green tea kan?" tanya Kaito yang asyik menikmati es krimnya.

"Iya, enak lho. Mau coba?"

Kaito mengangguk dan langsung melamot es krim Miku tanpa aba-aba. "Hmm enak juga. Miku juga mau coba punyaku?"

"Eh boleh nih?"

"Tentu saja."

Miku pelan-pelan melamot es krim milik Kaito sedikit. "Eumm kurasa tak terlalu buruk."

Entah kenapa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Keduanya menunjukan semburat merah di wajahnya, lalu menggeser menjaga jarak dan saling memalingkan muka masing-masing.

Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam, merasa malu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Ki-kita kalau seperti ini... se-seperti... ke-kencan ya.." gagap Miku masih dengan menatap ke arah lain.

Kaito hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa.

"Ka-Kaito..." gumam seseorang yang terdengar dari samping Kaito. Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan pakaian agak 'seksi' sedang mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Dan orang yang disampingnya itu adalah kakanya sendiri alias.. Akaito.

"Me-Meiko?! Ani juga?!" Kaito bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap pada mereka berdua. Miku hanya terheran-heran dan bingung.

"Eh kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Akaito yang mungkin sama herannya dengan Miku.

"Ka-Kaito... kenapa kau disini?" tanya Meiko, tapi tidak dijawab sepatah katapun oleh Kaito. Meiko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku dan membuat Miku memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"He~ jadi kamu lagi kencan disini bersama pacarmu?"

BLUUUSSHHHHH

Wajah Kaito langsung merah padam, sama halnya dengan Miku. Miku kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kami tidak pacaran!" teriak Miku menyadarkan mereka.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian romantis sekali.. jadi sekarang kamu sudah move on yah, Kaito." Ujar Meiko yang kembali pandangannya pada Kaito.

Kaito menunduk dan terdiam.

"Bu-bukan! Sungguh kami tida-"

"Yah, itu benar!" ucap Kaito yang memotong perkataan Miku tadi. Kemudian Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Meiko dengan tajam. "Kau benar, dia pacarku."

Sontak mereka kecuali Kaito terkejut. Miku terbelalak dan wajahnya kembali merah padam. Meiko dan Akaito pun juga terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kaito tadi.

"Maaf aku tidak punya waktu banyak, jadi permisi." Kaito langsung menggenggam tangan Miku yang masih memerah dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Si Kaito itu kenapa sih? Hei sayang, maksud perkataanmu tadi apa?" tanya Akaito yang heran dengan sikap pacarnya itu.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, ayo jalan."

.

Kaito dan Miku masih terus berjalan sampai jarak mereka dengan tempat tadi sudah cukup jauh. Kaito langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan Miku yang berdiri di belakangnya terdiam.

"Kaito... yang kau katakan tadi..." gumam Miku.

Kaito masih membelakangi Miku dan memandang ke arah lain. "Maaf Miku, tadi itu cuma sebagai alasan agar aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku bukan bermaksud..." ucap Kaito tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu?"

Kaito pergi menuju sebuah bangku kosong di sampingnya dan duduk sambil menunduk. Miku pun ikut-ikutan duduk di sampingya, masih dengan menatap Kaito dan penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Sebenarnya.. gadis itu adalah.. mantan pacarku." Gumam Kaito.

Miku agak tersentak tapi ia masih penasaran ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

"Namanya Meiko Sakine. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku atau dia seumuran dengan kakakku. Dulu sewaktu aku masih kelas 1 SMP, aku jatuh cinta padanya yang saat itu dia sudah kelas 3. Aku menembaknya dan kami pun pacaran selama 2 tahun."

"2 tahun? Lamanya... Lalu?"

"Disaat hari upacara kelulusanku, dia mengucapkan selamat padaku. Tapi dia memintaku untuk putus. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku dan selama itu hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Aku terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memintaku begitu. Dan alasannya adalah, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Akhirnya aku mengabulkan saja permintaannya. Setelah itu kami tak pernah saling berkomunikasi dan tidak pernah bertatap muka."

"..."

"Saat aku melihatnya lagi, aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya yang sudah punya pacar lagi namun dengan kakakku sendiri."

Miku akhirnya memahami apa maksud Kaito tadi. Miku langsung mengelus-elus punggungnya Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku paham sekarang. Meskipun aku tak begitu mengerti tentang pacaran, aku tahu kalau itu pasti menyakitkan ya?"

Kaito duduk dengan tegap dan menatap Miku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, aku tiba-tiba cerita begini."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Setelah aku mengerti situasinya seperti itu, aku jadi bisa memakluminya."

Mereka saling tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa, walaupun tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakan.

"Kita pulang sekarang, yuk. Kelihatannya hari sudah mulai gelap." Kata Miku sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Baiklah."

.

 **-Kaito POV-**

 _~jam 18.15 di rumah._

"Tadaima!"

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku dan tidak terdengar ada seorang pun yang menjawabku. "Pada kemana yah? Tumben jam segini mereka tidak ada dirumah."

Lalu aku merapikan sepatuku dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Disana terlihat ada secarik kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Aku yang penasaran langsung saja membuka isi surat itu.

 **Maaf ya, Kaito. Malam ini mungkin ibu akan pulang terlambat karena ibu punya jadwal kerja lembur hari ini, jadi ibu tidak bisa makan malam bersama kalian. Kalian makan malam saja duluan. Ibu sudah siapkan uangnya di atas meja makan dan belilah beberapa makanan di supermarket untukmu dan Akaito ya? Oh iya, kamu juga bisa beli es krim kesukaanmu!**

 **Ibu**

Setelah aku membacanya, pandanganku tertuju pada beberapa lembar uang yang sudah ibu siapkan di atas meja.

KRRIIINNNGGGG... KRRIIIINNNGGGG...

Ketika aku mengambil uang itu, tiba-tiba saja suara telepon rumahku berbunyi. "Mungkin dari ibu."

Aku berjalan mendekati suara telepon itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi? Keluarga Shion disini."

 _"Halo? Kaito?"_

"Ani? Dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"Aku sedang di sebuah restoran dekat universitasku. Maaf Kaito, malam ini aku akan pulang agak telat karena ada acara pesta makan malam disini, jadi aku tak bisa ikut makan malam di rumah."_

"... Dengan Meiko?"

 _"Iya. Tadi kenapa kau langsung pergi?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, ani."

 _"Hah ya sudah, Aku tutup dulu telponnya sekarang. Jaa.."_

"Eh, tung-"

TUUUUUUTTTT TUUUUUUUTTTT

Baru saja aku ngomong teleponnya sudah diputus. Dasar! Jadi malam ini aku makan malam sendirian nih? Yahh biarlahh..

Aku kembali memakai sepatuku dan berjalan ke luar rumah sambil pintunya aku kunci. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celanaku dan kepalaku mengadah ke atas untuk melihat langit malam yang penuh dengan butiran-butiran bintang sekaligus sorotnya cahaya bulan yang menyinari setiap langkahku. Benar-benar malam yang indah.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan supermarket. Aku mulai memasukinya dan segera mengambil sebuah keranjang. Lalu aku mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen dan tentunya ES KRIM rasa blueberry kesukaanku. Aku menyerahkan keranjangnya pada sang kasir sambil kuambil dan kuperiksa uang yang kukeluarkan dari saku celanaku.

"Apa ada tambahan lainnya?"

"Sud-" ucapku terpotong ketika melihat siapa kasir tersebut. "Mi-Miku?"

Orang yang dipanggil pun langsung menatapku dan terkejut. "Ka-Kaito? Kenapa kamu disini."

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku kerja sambilan disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Bukannya kau gak lihat, aku sedang belanja."

"Oh iya ya.. Entah kenapa hari ini kita sering banget ketemu ya?" Miku kembali mengecek barang belanjaanku satu per satu.

"Eum. Sudah berapa lama kau kerja sampingan disini?"

"Baru saja seminggu."

"Gak capek apa, sekolah terus kumpul klub terus kerja sampingan?"

"Habisnya biar aku bisa membantu memperingan pekerjaan ayahku. Kau tahu? Ayahku cuma sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah pabrik, dan kadang penghasilannya pun masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku kami."

"Ibumu?"

Miku menghentikan pekerjaannya dan sedikit tertunduk. "Ibuku... sudah pergi ke alam sana..." gumam Miku.

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. "Maaf Miku, aku tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang ibumu."

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok! Lagian meskipun cuma kami berdua, kami tetap senang menjalani hidup kami seperti biasa."

"Cuma kalian berdua?"

"Aku anak tunggal. Tak punya adik ataupun kakak. Tapi masih punya seorang ayah saja aku sudah senang kok."

Miku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia masih tetap tersenyum meskipun keluarganya hanya tinggal berdua. Aku tahu hal itu tidak masalah untuknya, tapi mendengar semua itu membuatku prihatin.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu? 2 tahun yang lalu, ayahku baru saja meninggal. Dan sekarang tinggal hanya aku, ani, dan ibuku. Ibuku juga jadi karyawan pabrik, kadang-kadang ibu juga kerja lembur. Sedangkan ani sudah mulai kuliah, tapi dia juga kerja paruh waktu di suatu tempat. Jadi nasib kita sama."

Miku kembali terhenti. Dia langsung menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih. "... Aku turut berduka cita yah. Aku baru tahu kalau kehidupanmu sama pedihnya denganku.."

"Tak apa. Meskipun begitu, aku senang karena aku masih punya orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kau juga begitu kan?" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei kalian, sampai kapan mau ngobrol terus? Saya sedang buru-buru nih." Protes ibu-ibu yang tengah mengantri tepat di belakangku. Sialan nih ibu-ibu! Lagi enak-enaknya ngobrol malah diganggu. Yahh tapi tempatnya memang tidak cocok untuk ngobrol sih.

"Ma-maaf... Kaito nanti saja ngobrolnya ya?" kata Miku sambil mengetikkan keyboardnya untuk menghitung jumlah semua harganya. "Totalnya 1450 yen."

Aku menyodorkan uangku lalu Miku mengambilnya dan menghitung uangnya. "Uangnya 1500 yen, jadi kembaliannya 50 yen." Kata Miku lalu menarik struknya dan memberikan kembaliannya. "Terima kasih! Selamat berbelanja kembali!" Miku membungkukan badannya padaku dan tersenyum. Baru saja seminggu tapi dia terlihat seperti seorang kasir profesional. Aku benar-benar kagum terhadapnya.

Aku tersenyum balik dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Miku. "Hei, kau tahu tidak?"

"Hmm?" Miku mendekatkan telinganya padaku.

"Kau sungguh cantik dengan penampilanmu sebagai tukang kasir." Godaku.

BLUSSHHHHHH

"KAITO!" teriak Miku dengan wajah yang merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Aku mengabaikannya dan berlari keluar supermarket.

Kuintip ke belakang yang terlihat sebuah dinding kaca transparan yang menunjukkan keadaan di dalamnya. Terlihat kalau semua yang ada di sekitarnya sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh Miku tadi. Miku sendiri? Dia membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya itu. Entah kenapa, aku sangat senang kalau aku menggodanya seperti itu.

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

Aku berlari-lari kecil sambil menenteng tasku. Sampai di meja makan, terlihat Aka-nii sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk menu sarapan yang akan kami santap.

"Lho, ibu dimana?"

"Kemarin dia agak lelah, mungkin masih tidur. Jadi aku yang siapkan sarapannya."

Aku menghela nafas dan segera duduk di kursi. Setelah Aka-nii selesai, dia lalu duduk di kursinya.

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Aku langsung melahap makanannya. Masakan buatan Aka-nii enak lho, tapi masih lebih enak buatan ibu sih. Aku? Sejujurnya di keluargaku hanya aku yang tidak bisa memasak. Aku cuma bisa masak ramen instan dan telor ceplok. Aku memang payah yah?

"Kaito, kau kenal Meiko sejak kapan?"

BBUUUFFFFFFFF

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku langsung tersedak mendengar apa yang Aka-nii tadi tanyakan. Aka-nii langsung menyodorkan segelas air dan kuteguk langsung sampai habis.

"Yaelahh pelan dikit napa makannya, jadinya keselek kan?"

"Ani yang salah! Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya yang begituan?"

"Habis meskipun kalian sudah saling kenal tapi kalian bersikap sangat aneh."

Aku hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan makanku. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu Aka-nii kalau sebenarnya Meiko itu mantan pacarku? Kalau dia tahu, mungkin dia bakal kaget setengah mati, eh atau biasa-biasa saja?

"Yahh sejak SMP."

"Terus hubungan kalian apa?"

"Ani kepo sangat. Kalau mau tahu tanyakan saja pada Meiko sendiri!"

"Kaito pelit!"

"Biarin."

Dan sarapan pun berakhir dengan acara 'perkelahian kami'.

.

 **-Normal POV-**

 _~istirahat di atap sekolah_

Kaito menaiki tangga lalu sampai di sebuah pintu. Setelah ia membukakan pintunya, terlihat Miku sedang duduk menyender ke sebuah pagar kawat yang dipasang di setiap sisi, demi keamanan.

"Hei, baru selesai latihan?" tanya Kaito datang dan menghampiri Miku lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Miku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Seperti biasa." Kemudian Miku mengambil sebotol air dan meneguknya. "Yosh! Aku akan latihan lagi."

Kaito langsung sweatdrop. "Eh? Bukannya tadi sudah?"

"Sekali dua kali tidak cukup bagiku. Aku akan membuat Teto-sensei senang. Sulit sekali membuatnya kagum dan tidak membentakku lagi.."

'Dia benar-benar peduli pada guru _killer_ itu..' batin Kaito lalu bangkit dan menatap Miku yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu."

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti akan mengalami kesulitan di saat-saat latihan kan? Karena itu aku akan membantumu."

"Eh? Ta-tapi kan kamu juga harus latihan, kamu kan juga bakal tampil.."

"Tidak masalah. Aku latihan band pas pulang sekolah."

"Oh iya ya.."

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita pahami dulu seperti apa lagunya. Kau punya lagu originalnya?"

"Ada nih di _handphone_ ku."

Miku terus memencet tombol untuk mencari _file_ lagunya. Setelah ditemukan, Miku memencet tombol _play_ dan Kaito mendengarnya baik-baik. Setelah lagu itu selesai diputar, Kaito meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya berpikir.

"Hmm aku paham, untuk seginya vokalnya kebanyakan mengambil nada rendah."

"Tapi aku agak sulit menyanyi dengan nada rendah. Saat kucoba, ujung-ujungnya malah fals."

"Karena itulah, atur nafasmu dan ambil suara dari perut bukan dari tenggorokan."

"Hmm oke, akan kucoba."

Miku berdiri dan langsung menyanyikan bait pertama tanpa diiringi alunan musik. Kaito mengamati setiap nadanya dengan baik.

"Stop! Bagaimana kalau kita duet?" sahut Kaito sambil berdiri.

"Hah, duet?"

"Ini untuk menyeimbangkan suara kita berdua, agar setiap nadanya tidak melenceng."

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hmmm?"

"A-aku tidak tahu liriknya, hehehe.."

GUBRAKKKK!

"Ya ampun! Kamu yang minta buat duet tapi gak hafal liriknya."

"Wajar kan? Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang lagu ini."

"Haduhh ya sudah.."

Miku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku roknya kemudian diberikan pada Kaito. Kaito membaca liriknya dengan seksama.

"Baiklah kita nyanyinya barengan dulu, setelah itu bait per bait."

"Oke."

Mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama-sama. Mereka terus berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan suara mereka agar terdengar harmonis.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai bersamaan dengan suara bel sekolah tanda masuk, Miku mengambil radio kecilnya dan bersiap untuk ke bawah.

"Terima kasih untuk latihannya hari ini ya, Kaito." Miku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

DEG!

Jantung Kaito mulai berdetak kencang, tapi ia tahan agar tidak jadi salah tingkah. "I-iya."

"Kalau ada waktu lagi, tolong ajari aku lagi ya. Kurasa kamu pandai dalam hal musik."

"O-oke, a-aku si-siap kok.."

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Hmm ya sudah, aku kelas lagi yah. Jaa nee, Kaito." Teriak Miku yang pergi meninggalkan Kaito lalu membuka pintunya. Setelah sosoknya sudah tak ada, Kaito langsung berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa... dia itu... manis sekali..." gumam Kaito tidak kuat menahan detak jantungnya.

.

 **-Kaito POV-**

 _~jam 23.30, di kamarku._

Aku terus saja melamun memandangi langit-langit kamarku sambil terbaring di kasur. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku? Gadis polos itu sudah merubah hatiku sepenuhnya. Tapi aku merasa gelisah, entah itu karena takut atau apa.

Aku terus saja membayangkan wajah gadis itu. Kalau kubandingkan dengan Meiko, dia lebih dewasa dari Miku. Tapi dalam segala hal, Miku lah yang terbaik. Untuk mengatasi kegalauanku, lebih baik aku telpon seseorang saja deh. Aku mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celanaku dan melihat beberapa kontak. Kuputuskan untuk menelpon dia.

TRRUUUUTTTTTT TRRRUUUUUTTTTTT

CKLIK

 _"Mosh-mosh."_

"Halo, Len, apa aku mengganggumu?" Yap benar, aku menelpon Len. Kenapa tidak Yuuma? Karena aku yakin dia sudah tidur.

 _"Tidak. Tumben sekali kau menelpon, ada apa?"_

"Eumm anu ummm, aku harus ngomong apa ya..."

 _"Kututup nih."_

"Bentar, Len! Anu, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.."

Terdengar suara sunyi senyap dari sebrang sana.

 _"APA?! KAU JATUH CINTA? KE SIAPA?"_ teriaknya yang membuat telingaku jenger sebelah.

"Len, plisss, jangan teriak-teriak di telpon. Telingaku sakit sebelah nih!" protesku.

 _"Gomen. Belum dijawab tuh pertanyaanku.."_

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Mungkin aku sudah menyukai seorang Miku Hatsune.."

 _"Ohh gadis itu..."_

"Kenapa kau keliatan gak kaget?"

 _"Kalau kaget aku pasti teriak, kalau aku teriak kau bakal protes lagi."_

"Oh iya, benar juga."

 _"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Aku kan bukan dia. Lagian kalau emang kau suka ama dia, bilang saja perasaanmu padanya."_

"Aku tahu, tapi aku takut."

 _"Lha takut kenapa?"_

"Aku takut kalau dia suka sama orang lain. Aku tak mau kisah cintaku dulu terulang lagi."

 _"Jangan kau sangkut-pautkan dengan masa lalumu, kan kita tidak tahu kedepannya bakal gimana. Lihat, aku yang awalnya ragu-ragu ama Rin, sekarang terbukti kalau dia mau jadi pacarku kan?"_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau cewekmu itu terpaksa pacaran denganmu dan sebenernya suka sama orang lain."

 _"...Kau itu mau minta saran atau ngedo'ain sih? Pikiranmu jangan negatif begitu. Lagian kalau Rin suka sama orang lain, aku pasti bisa menebaknya."_

"Hmmmm..." aku terdiam. Kelihatannya aku belum menemukan solusinya.

 _"Hei Kaito, coba saja dulu ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Kalau terlambat kan kau sendiri yang rugi..."_

"Tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya? Meskipun dulu kelihatannya gampang, tapi kalau terulang lagi jadi susah lagi."

 _"Hmmmm. Ah! Aku punya ide!"_

"Apaan?"

 _"Cium saja dia di lapangan sekolah!"_

"Kau gila apa?! Kenapa harus cium? Terus di lapangan sekolah?! Kau mau aku dihukum lagi hah?!"

 _"Bercanda, bercanda. Nah, di kompetisi menyanyi dia bakal jadi peserta kan?"_

"He-eum"

 _"Dan kita juga akan tampil disana kan?"_

"He-eum."

 _"Nah, jadi rencanaku begini..."_

.

.

 _~skip 5 hari kemudian alias hari-H lomba, jam 14.45_

"Sesudah ini yah?" gumamku.

"Aku penasaran penampilannya seperti apa yah?" ujar Yuuma.

Kami berada di belakang panggung sambil melihat sebuah tv yang menampakkan penampilan peserta-peserta lomba di panggung. Dari awal sampai akhir penampilan mereka sungguh memukau dan luar biasa. Oh iya, nanti kami tampil di penghujung acara alias setelah semua peserta tampil. Kenapa? Penampilan kami dijadikan waktu buat para juri untuk berdiskusi nanti, siapa yang akan jadi juara 1, 2, dan 3. Acara ini sudah dimulai dari jam 8 pagi, dan sekarang sudah peserta ke 56. Miku mendapatkan nomor peserta 57, jadi dia akan tampil setelah ini.

Peserta ke-56 itupun selesai menyanyi dan memberi salam pada para juri. Sekarang saatnya, penampilan Miku!

"Oke, sekarang lanjut ke peserta selanjutnya. Peserta nomor 57, Miku Hatsune dari Crypton Academy High School! TEPUK TANGAN SEMUANYA!" teriak seorang MC dan disambut dengan suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

Kulihat Miku berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan menggunakan sebuah _dress_ pendek berwarna kuning ungu, memakai sepatu hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan rambut panjangnya tetap diikat dua tapi digalingkan dengan indahnya, plus pita ungu kecil di atas kepala sebelah kanan. Aku terpesona melihat kecantikannya. Dari awal kami belum melihat penampilan Miku yang sudah di make-up karena kami tidak diizinkan keluar dari ruang khusus bintang tamu. Oh iya, Teto-sensei juga datang dan bergabung dengan kami disini.

Kulihat wajahnya yang cantik itu menunjukkan ekspresi gugup. Semangat Miku, jangan gugup!

 _ **Anata wa ima doko de nani o shite imasu ka**_  
 _ **Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka**_

 _ **Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono**_  
 _ **Ushinatte hajimete kidzuita**_  
 _ **Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto**_  
 _ **Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto**_

Saat Miku menyanyi, kulihat para juri yang terekam kamera terlihat sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati suara merdu Miku. Miku terus dan terus bernyanyi tanpa henti, hingga setelah sampai di nada terakhir, para juri kembali membuka mata dan langsung _standing applose_ pada Miku. Penonton pun tak kalah, mereka bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Miku membungkukan badannya dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

.

 **-Normal POV-**

 _ **Etto ima no wa nashi nashi**_  
 _ **Nani yo mou monku anno...**_

Kaito baru saja menyanyikan bait terakhir pada lagu 'Kocchi Muite Baby' (kayaknya aneh dehh...) lalu disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton.

"BAIKLAH, ITU ADALAH PENAMPILAN DARI VOCALOID BAND DAN SEKARANG..."

"Kau siap?" tanya Len lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Kaito.

Kaito menghampiri sang MC dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"...Oh...Ya... Hmm... Jadi begitu... OKE, MINNASAN! TADI ADALAH PENAMPILAN TERAKHIR DARI MEREKA DAN KITA AKAN MENAMPILKAN SEBUAH PENAMPILAN BARU! TAPI SEBELUM ITU, KITA AKAN PANGGILKAN SEORANG PESERTA KITA. KITA SAMBUT... MIKU HATSUNE-SAN! SILAHKAN NAIK KE ATAS PANGGUNG!" teriak sang MC dan disusul dengan tepuk tangan (lagi) dari para penonton.

Setelah beberapa kali dipanggil, akhirnya Miku naik ke atas panggung lalu berdiri di samping Kaito. Kaito menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Dari tadi aku dipanggil terus.." bisik Miku pada Kaito.

"Ini saatnya penampilan kita." Bisik Kaito membalas.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau masih ingat waktu kita duet bareng di atap sekolah. Nah sekarang kita lakukan lagi disini. Lagunya yang tadi kau nyanyikan yah."

"Tapi kamu nggak kasih tahu aku sebelumnya.."

"Kan _surprise_."

Miku masih tetap bingung tak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti perkataan Kaito. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya pada seluruh anggota band. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan pergi ke belakang panggung sambil menunggu instrumen mereka yang digunakan tadi dibereskan.

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya pada MC tanda siap.

"OKE, MINNASAN! SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN!"

Para penonton kembali bertepuk tangan. Mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama diikuti musik instrumental yang sudah dimainkan oleh _team sound system_. Mereka berduet sesuai dengan yang waktu itu mereka lalukan di atap sekolah. Mereka bernyanyi sambil bertatap mata, menghayati setiap lagu itu. Para penonton pun diam menikmati alunan musik yang mereka nyanyikan. Setelah semua selesai, semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah pada mereka. Miku dan Kaito berpegangan tangan, lalu membungkukan badan mereka.

"Sebelum kami meninggalkan panggung, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan." Ujar Kaito masih memegang mic. Kaito menatap Miku dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ia simpan di saku dadanya. Mungkin kita berpikir kalau bunga itu cuma sekedar hiasan untuk penampilannya, tapi ternyata salah. Ini sudah Kaito rencanakan dari tadi, dan ini semua adalah ide dari Len.

Kaito setengah jongkok di depan Miku lalu menyodorkan bunganya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Miku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Seketika wajah Miku memerah karenanya. Karena Kaito berbicara lewat mic, jadi semua penonton tahu. Para penonton langsung berteriak histeris, sementara Kaito menutupi rasa malunya.

Ini memang hal yang mengejutkan. Diajak duet lalu tiba-tiba di _confess_ di depan semua orang. Ya jelaslah, Miku malu setengah mati. Anggota band Vocaloid lainnya juga lihat lho. Mereka melihatnya dari belakang panggung.

"WOWW SO SWEET! BAGAIMANA HATSUNE-SAN? MAU DITERIMA ATAU TIDAK?" tanya si MC.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" teriak para penonton menyarankan.

Miku masih tetap malu, tapi ia menghembuskan nafas lalu tersenyum lembut. Miku perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima bunga itu lalu tersenyum pada Kaito. Kaito pun membalas senyumannya dan berdiri tapi masih memandangi Miku.

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAA!" teriak penonton gaje (?) melihat momen tersebut.

"AKHIRNYA DITERIMA PEMIRSA! YES! YES!" teriak si MC tak kalah gaje (?) nya.

Kembali ke tempat para anggota Vocaloid berada. Mereka kecuali Len menangis terharu sedangkan Len tersenyum lebar tanda rencananya berhasil.

.

 _~jam 19.00, tepat setelah acara berakhir._

Kaito berjalan santai di sekitar lapangan, berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Lho anggota yang lain kemana? Mereka pulang ke jalur mereka masing-masing. Ketika Kaito menatap ke depan, terlihat sesosok gadis yang dari tadi menunggunya sambil bersender ke sebuah pagar, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Miku. Dia kembali menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Miku yang tersadar akan keberadaan Kaito, langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat ya." Ucap Kaito dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Eum." Miku menunduk. Eh belum dikasih tahu ya, siapa yang juara 1 di lomba tersebut? Tentu saja juara satunya adalah Miku! Miku mendapatkan sebuah trophy besar, piagam, buket bunga, dan uang sebesar 500ribu yen. (50jt rupiah?! Wuihh). Semuanya ia titipkan ke Teto-sensei, dan besok pasti yakin kalau kejuaraan Miku ini akan jadi _trend topic_ di sekolah.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sedikit memikirkan momen memalukan tadi.

PLETAKKKK

Miku langsung menjitak kepala Kaito dan menunjukan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"Lho, kok malah menjitakku sih? Aku salah apa?"

"Ya jelas salah lah. Ditembak di depan orang banyak, emangnya kamu gak malu?"

"Tentu saja aku malu, tapi ini saran dari temanku. Katanya kalau melakukannya kau pasti akan terkesan."

"Memang aku terkesan, tapi JANGAN DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG! Duhh.." Miku langsung berbalik membelakangi Kaito, tapi dia langsung tersenyum senang meskipun Kaito tak bisa melihatnya.

Kaito agak kecewa dengan respon Miku. "Yahh aku minta maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi jujur saja. Apa yang kukatakan tadi itu memang benar. Aku menyukaimu, Miku. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku..."

Miku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum dan berbalik lagi menghadap Kaito. "Iyaa, sudah aku terima kok! Aku mau.."

"Eh?"

Miku lalu berlari menjauhi Kaito yang masih tercengo mendengar kata-kata Miku barusan.

"Ayo kita pulang. Cepetan, udah malam lho.."

Kaito menghentikan cengonya dan berlari menyusul Miku, lalu mereka pun pulang bersama sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

..To be Continued..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gilaaa! Ceritaku kembali panjang! Maaf yah buat kalian para readers yang capek baca ceritanya T_Tv , fanfic sebelumnya aja udah 8k words, sekarang juga 8k words (meskipun lebih banyak Len x Rin). Wuihh perjuangan yang berat banget ditambah telat publish =_= , tapi meskipun panjang ceritanya berkualitas kan? Eh ini murni Hikari yang buat lho! Gak plagiat gak jiplak, oke? ^_^**

 **Eh sekalian juga, lagu yang Miku nyanyikan itu judulnya "Dear You" by Miku & Kaito, enak lho lagunya (malah promosi lagu -_-)**

 **Miku : Haahhh Hikari! Capek nih!**

 **Kaito : AKU BUTUH ES KRIM!**

 **Hikari : Wuihh akting kalian bagus lho.. Nih hadiahnya *nabur es krim cup + daun bawang**

 ***Kaito & Miku langsung loncat (-_-)**

 **Oke, vote masih dibuka lho. Sekali lagi Hikari sebutin pairingnya:**

 **1\. Gakupo x Luka**

 **2\. Piko x Miki**

 **3\. Yuuma x IA**

 **4\. Kiyoteru x Yuki**

 **Vote baru terisi dua, dan Hikari masih bisa nampung kok! Jangan sampai Hikari ngocok kaleng isi kertas gulungan yah.. T_T . Kenapa harus ada vote sih? Yahh kan Hikari buat fanficnya "Dari readers, Oleh readers, Untuk readers (apaan nih XD). Hikari cuma ngerangkai ceritanya aja + imajinasinya :D**

 **Maaf ya, Hikari gak sempet bales reviewnya dikarenakan waktu + kuota gak cukup T_T , tapi aku udah baca kok, thanks for vote and reviewnya. Gomenne~ kalau fanficnya panjang habis emang segitu imajinasi Hikari.**

 **Buat readersnya jangan lupa review dong! Hikari kan juga anak yang harus belajar (ciaelahhh), jadi pliss pencet tombol dibawah yah! Kalau nggak nanti kualat lho (nggak lah XD)**

 **Chapter selanjutnya? Yah tergantung banyaknya vote yah.. ^_^**

 **Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Stand by Me

o( ^_^)o

 **PENGUMUMAN, PENGUMUMAN! *toa aktif. HIKARI BALIK LAGI! DAN HIKARI MAU NGASIH PENGUMUMAN, KALAU HIKARI BAKAL UPDATE MAX 10 HARI (seminggu lebih), JADI MAAFKAN HIKARI YANG UDAH BIKIN PARA READERS NUNGGU BERABAD-ABAD** **(?)**

 **HAP! Oke minna, sudah siap buat buka vote yang didapatkan kali ini? (SIAAAPPPP!). Oke, pemenangnya adalah... *drrrrttttttttt ba dum ts!**

 **1\. Gakupo x Luka = 3**

 **2\. Piko x Miki = 0**

 **3\. Yuuma x IA = 0**

 **4\. Kiyoteru x Yuki = 0**

 **YAP, pemenangnya pasangan yang nggak pernah akur, GakuLuka. YeaHH!**

 **Luka : TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!**

 **Hikari : Lah lu kenapa Luka? Harusnya lu kan seneng..**

 **Luka : Seneng tarang mu jenong? Sekarang gue harus mesra-mesraan sama si maniak terong ini? Ihhh**

 **Hikari : Yaelahh lebay, lagian mending lu dijodohin sama Gakupo daripada jomblo forever. Bener gak? -_-"**

 **Gakupo : LUKAAA! AYO KITA BERCINTA BERSAMAA!**

 **Luka : BUAKKKKK**

 **Gakupo : Oke, aku menyerah *benjol**

 **Hikari : Oke, lupakan mereka. Kita kembali ke fan? FICCCC o(^_^)o**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha dan Crypton. corp yang punya tokohnya, Hikari cuma minjem..**

 **.**

 **Happy reading, minna!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Gakupo x Luka

STAND BY ME

 _Ketika kau ada, hariku penuh dengan keceriaan._

 _Ketika kau tak ada, hariku malah terasa hampa_

.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut ungu panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi yang didudukinya. Ia tengah memejamkan mata sambil melepaskan rasa lelah sejenak. Yahh dia baru saja mengecek dan menstempel lembaran-lembaran yang ditumpuk di hadapannya.

SRRAAAAKKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu digeser dari samping, dan muncullah sosok gadis tinggi dengan rambut pink yang terurai panjang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang ketua OSIS itu. Pemuda itu agak menengok sedikit lalu tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, nona Luka! Kemana saja? Aku dari tadi menunggumu, lho~" ucap pemuda itu, yang bisa kita panggil Gakupo Kamui.

Gadis yang bernama Luka Megurine itu hanya membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Sudah tentu aku masih ada kerjaan, masih saja nanya!" ketusnya.

"Lho kok, jawabnya gitu sih, Luka? Aku kan nanyanya baik-baik."

"Suka-suka aku lah! Lagipula kenapa kau masih duduk santai begitu? Lihat, masih banyak lagi laporan dari para siswa yang harus kita periksa. Jadi, jangan banyak mengeluh dan cepat kerjakan!" cetus Luka sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang ia pegang dari tadi lalu ia hentakkan ke atas meja.

"Masih ada lagi? Mau sampai kapan kerjaanku selesai~?"

"Ya sampai semuanya beres lah! Kalau kau malas, kenapa kau mau jadi ketua OSIS? Udah tau jadi ketua OSIS itu capek."

"Cieee, jadi ceritanya Luka khawatir sama kondisiku yang kayak gini ya? Manisnya~" goda Gakupo.

JTTAAKKKK

Luka langsung menjitak kepala Gakupo dengan keras. Alhasil, kepala Gakupo benjol bertingkat (?) dua.

"Sialan kau banci terong! Ngapain coba aku khawatir? Ogah banget!"

"Ihhh Luka malu-malu nih, nanti aku laporin ke KUA nihh."

"Buat apa?!"

"Ya buat persiapan kita kawin nanti lah~"

BLUUUSSSHHH

Wajah Luka agak memerah, tapi dengan sigapnya ia kembali menjitak Gakupo. Benjolnya pun bertambah jadi 5 tingkat (?).

"Aduuhhh sakiiitt, kamu kok kejam banget sih Luka?"

"Biarin! Ini semua salahmu karena bertingkah begitu."

"Tapi wajahmu merah, jadi kamu menyukainya ya?"

Empat siku langsung muncul di sudut kepala Luka, siapa yang tidak kesal digoda cowok yang kita benci? "Mau kuhajar sampai babak belur nih?" tanya Luka sambil menekuk jari-jarinya yang berbunyi 'kretek-kretek' dengan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Luka dan tatapan _death glare_ nya pada Gakupo.

Gakupo yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah dan _sweatdrop_ "Ti-tidak, aku cuma bercanda, kok."

"Ya sudah, cepat bereskan kerjaanmu itu!"

TTTRRRRRRIIIIIITTTTTTTT

Gakupo merasakan getaran dari saku celananya. Gakupo langsung mengambil sebuah _handphone_ nya lalu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Itu dari Yuuma.

"Moshi-moshi?... oh... eum... ba-baiklah... ja-jangan! I-iya aku bakal kesana..." Gakupo langsung menutup teleponnya.

Luka yang melihatnya hanya menatap Gakupo dengan kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau kau bakal..."

" _Gomen_ ya, Luka~" potong Gakupo. "Aku pasti bakal ngeberesin semuanya, kok. Setelah aku menyelesaikan kegiatan klub satu ini..."

"Jadi kau mau ka-"

"Maaf ya, Luka. Sementara ini kamu dulu yang gantiin aku yah!" seru Gakupo sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Tung-" perkataan Luka sempat terpotong saat Gakupo menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Luka hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku heran, kenapa si banci terong itu bisa terpilih jadi ketua OSIS?" Gumam Luka sambil mengambil selembaran kertas dan melihatnya. Lalu ia simpan lagi dan menatap ke sekitar.

.

 **-Luka POV-**

Aku benci membahasnya. Pokoknya setiap kali membahas tentang si banci itu, aku tiba-tiba merasa agak kesal. Kalian tahu kenapa aku jadi membencinya? Itu terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu, waktu dimana aku masih jadi kelas 2 SMA di semester kedua.

.

Flashback ON

.

"Pengumuman semuanya!" seru wali kelas kami berusaha untuk menenangkan para siswa yang berisik. "Karena kalian sudah kelas 2, ada perekrutan ketua OSIS baru. Bagi kalian yang ingin menjadi ketua OSIS mohon angkat tangan!"

"Hah? Ketua OSIS baru?"

"Lu mau jadi ketua OSIS?"

"Ogah! Jadi ketua OSIS itu berat tau!"

"Eh masa?"

Suara gaduh dari teman-teman yang lainnya kembali terjadi. Sudah kuduga mereka tidak akan mau jadi ketua OSIS. Memang sih pekerjaannya memang agak berat, seperti harus mengurus acara sekolah, mengecek laporan para siswa, dll.

Tapi bagiku, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil. Kalau kita punya niat, semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja bukan?

"Saya, sensei!" seruku sambil mengangkat tanganku. Kulihat semua teman-temanku sekaligus sensei sendiri langsung menatapku kaget.

"Me-Megurine-san?"

"Kenapa dia mau?"

"Nggak pikir bakalan capek apa?"

Bodo amat! Aku takkan mau mendengar celotehan mereka. Kalau aku sanggup, aku akan tetap mencobanya.

"Oh Megurine-san mau mencalonkan diri? Baiklah, ada lagi?"

Mereka semua kembali mengobrol. Kalau tidak ada, syukurlah. Aku tidak punya saingan di kelasku sendiri.

"Saya juga, sensei!" teriak seseorang.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung menengok ke sumber teriakan itu. Kulihat seorang cowok berambut ungu panjang dengan siapnya ia berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangan. Anak itu! Mau sampai kapan dia mengikutiku terus?

"Oh Kamui-san juga, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita punya dua orang calon ketua OSIS dari kelas ini. Untuk Megurine-san dan Kamui-san, bersiap-siaplah untuk promosikan diri minggu depan." Seru sensei sambil merapikan bukunya dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi, dan aku langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey, Megurine!" teriak seseorang.

Aku yang sudah berada di lorong kelas langsung membalikkan badanku, melihat siapa yang memanggilku tadi. Oh, si Gakupo Kamui.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku dengan agak ketus.

"Hehehe, eum... Semangat ya, buat kita berdua!" katanya dengan murah senyum. Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan diam tak bersuara lalu aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"Jangan sampai kalah dariku lho, ya~" teriaknya yang membuatku agak kesal. Tanpa mengatakan itupun aku sudah tahu, _baka_!

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Diawali dengan promosi, kampanye, dan tibalah saatnya untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS baru.

Karena calon ketua OSISnya hanya sedikit, cuma 4 orang termasuk aku dan si banci itu. Setelah aku melihat jumlah turus yang tertulis di papan tulis itu, aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Dari hasil perolehan suara yang didapat, jumlah suara untuk Kamui Gakupo-san adalah 300 suara, disusul dengan Megurine Luka-san dengan perolehan 200 suara, Megupo Gumi-san 100 suara, dan Suzune Ring-san 30 suara. Jadi yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS baru adalah Kamui Gakupo-san! Selamat!" seru sang ketua OSIS lama dan dibalas dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semuanya.

Aku hanya terbelalak mendengar hasilnya. Aku langsung melirik ke arah si banci itu, dan aku lihat dia langsung tersipu malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala punggungnya.

.

Flashback OFF

.

Aku heran waktu itu. Kenapa aku bisa kalah darinya padahal dia cuma ikut-ikutan saja?! Aku tahu kalau aku ini begitu egois, tapi aku masih tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Kalau seandainya aku bisa membatalkan keputusanku dulu, semua itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Apalagi pas dia gabung dalam band Vocaloid itu dan menjadi drummer. Hei, aku juga bisa main drum, tapi kenapa dia ikut-ikutan main drum juga?! Eh aku belum memberitahu kalian yah kalau aku juga bisa main drum? Dari kecil aku memang sudah menyukai alat musik perkusi, jadi aku juga sering bermain dengan drum.

SSRRRAAAAAKKKKKK

Aku mendengar suara pintu digeser dari belakang. Kupikir si banci itu muncul lagi, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah.

"KONNICHIWA!" teriak Gumi sambil memegang sekantung keresek yang tidak aku tahu apa itu isinya. Gumi juga anggota OSIS, dan posisinya menjadi seorang sekretaris.

"Oh ternyata kau, Gumi..." desahku.

"Emangnya kamu pikir siapa? Gakupo ya~?" goda Gumi.

"Si-siapa yang mikirin si banci itu sih?!" kesalku. Aku dan Gumi memang cukup dekat semenjak kami mulai bekerja sama di OSIS. Aku juga sering curhat dengannya, baik itu masalah OSIS maupun masalah pribadi.

"Hehehe, ngomong-ngomong kemana dia? Kumpul band yah?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkanku sebotol teh dingin, lalu aku menerimanya.

"Kalau kamu tahu kenapa malah nanya?"

"Yahh siapa tahu tebakanku salah, iya kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya dan pergi menatap ke luar jendela. Gumi juga mengikutiku.

"Wah mendung yah, kayaknya mau hujan nih." Keluh Gumi di sampingku.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hei Luka, pas Gakupo bergabung dengan klub Light Music, kamu tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Hah? Kenapa harus kesepian? Kan ada kamu dan juga Ring."

"Iya memang, tapi kan kami tidak sering-sering berada di ruang OSIS."

"Hmm memang benar, tapi kalau seandainya kalian tidak bergabung dalam OSIS aku pasti sudah tidak betah."

"Ohh jadi sekarang sudah betah?"

"Hmmm bagaimana yah, setengah-setengah sih."

"Yahh berarti kamu tetap tidak betah dong!"

"Kalau si banci itu tidak ada, aku betah."

"... Pertanyaanku dari dulu, kenapa sih kamu benci sekali dengan Gakupo? Apa karena hakmu sebagai ketua OSIS diambil, atau yang lainnya?"

Hmm benar juga, dari dulu aku tidak pernah menjelaskan alasanku kenapa membencinya padahal aku sudah sering curhat pada Gumi. Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu. Tapi tebakan Gumi juga tidak salah sih..

"Yah... entahlah. Mungkin aku tidak begitu suka orang yang tidak begitu serius."

"Hah? Gakupo tidak serius?"

"Yahh, maksudku dia selalu menganggap semuanya dengan main-main, dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Hmm tapi kupikir Gakupo tak begitu."

"Itu karena kamu tidak pernah sekelas dengannya. Kalau aku dulu sudah pernah, dan aku tahu kalau dia orangnya seperti itu."

"Itu mungkin dulu, tapi bisa saja sekarang dia berubah."

"Apa buktinya?"

Aku melihat Gumi mendatangi meja Gakupo dan melihat ke tumpukan kertas. Dia mengambil selembar kertas lalu mengeceknya sejenak dan menunjukannya padaku.

"Ini dia buktinya. Kalau dia tidak serius, mana mungkin dia mengerjakannya meskipun ini cuma selembar."

"Tapi itu cuma distempel saja lalu diajukan ke pihak sekolah. Semua orang juga bisa begitu."

"Tapi itu tidak mudah, Luka. Orang-orang akan malas mengeceknya kalau kertasnya sebanyak ini. Apalagi kalau ada satu kesalahan saja, pihak sekolah juga akan ikut-ikutan terlibat."

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku tidak tahu harus berargumen apa lagi pada Gumi.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terlalu serius. Kita butuh seseorang yang ada unsur humorisnya, seperti Gakupo. Meskipun kau benar, dia itu mesum dan juga penampilannya kayak banci." Bela Gumi.

"Iyah memang benar kan?"

"Tapi kupikir Gakupo tidak terlalu buruk. Dia masih tetap maskulin dan _gentleman_."

"... Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak pacaran saja dengannya?"

"Eits, maaf-maaf saja yah. Aku gini-gini udah punya pacar lho~"

"Eh serius?" aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, karena baru sekarang aku tahu kalau Gumi sudah punya pacar.

Gumi mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu baru ceritanya sekarang? Kupikir kamu masih _jomblo_."

"Yaelahh Luka, Luka... Aku kan juga butuh perubahan. Lagian kami baru jadian kemarin kok, jadi tenang aja. Kamu tahu Gumiya, cowok yang paling aku suka kan? Kemarin dia menembakku!"

"Ohh Gumiya yang ngebet-ngebet suka sama kamu dari dulu ya? Kalau begitu selamat yah.."

Gumi agak tercengo sesaat, sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Gumi ketahui.

"... Eh? Ja-jadi, dia udah suka aku dari dulu? KKYYYYAAAAAAA!" teriak Gumi dengan _lebay_ nya. Eh jadi dia gak sadar? "Beneran nih Luka? Dari dulu Gumiya suka aku?" teriak Gumi sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Aku cuman bisa sweatdrop sambil tersenyum kecut. Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan.

"YYYAAAYYYYYY!" seru Gumi sambil menari berputar-putar (?). Sampai segitu bahagianya yah dia, padahal cuma sekedar ditawari jadi pacar.

Aku masih tetap _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

TTRRRRRIIIIIITTTTTTT

Suara dering telepon berbunyi. Suara _handphone_ siapa itu? Kutatap Gumi berhenti menari-nari lalu mengambil _handphone_ nya dari saku roknya. Dia terbelalak melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Lu-Luka! Gumiya nelpon nih, gimana?" seru Gumi panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Tinggal jawab saja. Gitu saja kok repot?"

Gumi dengan ragu-ragu menjawab teleponnya. Ahh Gumi memang _lebay_.

"... Mo-moshi-moshi? ...ah... eum. Oke... oke oke aku kesana.."

TIT.

"Maaf ya, Luka. Boleh tidak aku pulang sekarang? Gumiya sudah menungguku di dekat gerbang katanya."

"Kerjaanmu sudah selesai kan?"

"Sudah kok, tenang saja. Kamu gak pulang sekarang? Mau bareng gak?"

"Tak apa, aku akan pulang setelah aku membereskan beberapa lembar kertas ini. Si banci terong bin mesum itu malah meninggalkannya. Kalian pulang duluan saja."

"Ohh oke, aku duluan. Kuharap kamu bawa payung, karena hari ini mungkin hujannya akan lebih deras."

"Iya, aku sudah bawa."

"Oke, bye!"

Gumi pergi meninggalkanku dan segera menutup pintunya. Aku kembali menatap ke luar jendela dan memang terlihat sesosok pemuda sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang. Itu pasti Gumiya. Kemudian kulihat Gumi langsung menghampirinya dan mereka pulang bersama-sama. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan kembali ke meja si banci. Sepertinya tugasnya tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi kurasa aku harus menyelesaikannya segera tanpa menunggunya kembali dari kegiatan klub.

...

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku mendengar hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Haduh kenapa harus sekarang, padahal aku sudah siap-siap mau pulang. Hmm ya sudah, aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

.

 _~skip 1 jam kemudian_

.

Aku terus dan terus saja menunggu tapi hujannya tetap tidak mau berhenti. Kulihat jam dinding dan menunjukan waktu sudah jam 3 sore! Aku harus cepat pulang karena rumahku agak jauh dari sekolah. Ah biarlah! Aku tak perlu menunggu hujan reda, kan bawa payung.

Lalu aku membereskan barang-barangku, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan berlari di lorong sekolah. Sebenarnya berlari di lorong itu gak boleh, tapi kan kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai jadi tidak masalah. Setelah aku sampai di pintu masuk, aku langsung mencari payung di dalam tasku.

"Lho, kenapa tidak ada? Apa jangan-jangan ketinggalan yah?"

Aku masih mengodok-ngodok tasku. Wah kalau begini pasti ketinggalan di rumah! Padahal payungnya sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya. Akhirnya aku pasrah dan kembali menunggu hujan reda. Huft sialnya aku..

"Hei nona, menunggu seseorang?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar kudengar. Aku menengok ke belakang dan ternyata itu... si banci terong!

"Bu-bukan apa-apa.."

"Kenapa belum pulang? Nggak bawa payung yah?"

"Kalau udah tahu kenapa malah nanya?"

"Seperti biasa nona Luka kalau kutanya pasti jawabnya begitu.."

Aku hanya diam dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Mau pulang bareng? Aku bawa payung lho~" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku gak nanya! Lagian aku lebih baik hujan-hujanan daripada pulang denganmu."

"Perempuan itu gak boleh hujan-hujanan, nanti masuk angin."

"Suka-suka aku lah, mau masuk angin atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, berpikir kalau aku lebih baik pulang dengan resiko baju basah kuyup. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menarik tasku ke belakang dan akhirnya aku berada di sampingnya.

"Kamu ini keras kepala yah? Ini hujan cukup deras. Kalau kamu sakit kan keluargamu juga yang repot." Keluhnya sambil membuka payungnya. Aku tetap terdiam tanpa kata. "Ya sudah sekalian aku antar kamu pulang juga."

"Hah? Diantar olehmu? Ogah!" Aku masih tetap bersikeras meninggalkannya, tapi dia kembali menarik tasku.

"Udah aku bilang jangan hujan-hujanan. Aku serius nih, kamu mau cepat pulang atau tidak? Kalau tidak pulang sekarang yahh tidak apa-apa, tunggu saja disini. Tapi kalau kamu mau pulang sekarang aku antar. Jadi mau pilih yang mana?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kalau aku pulang terlalu malam, nanti kakakku memarahiku di rumah. Ya sudah, aku tak punya pilihan lain! Aku menanggukkan kepalaku tanda aku ikut dengannya.

"Baguslah.. Ayo!" Kami lalu berjalan meninggalkan pintu masuk. Baru sebentar saja, pundak di sebelah kiriku jadi basah karena tidak terpayungi. Aku melihat tangan kirinya memegang bahuku dan menyeretku sampai tubuhku terlindungi seutuhnya, tapi dengan cepat aku langsung menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cetusku.

"Aku cuman tidak mau kamu tetap kehujanan meskipun sudah aku payungi."

"Hmph! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Tapi kan itu demi dirimu."

Sepertinya wajahku jadi agak merah gara-gara kata-katanya itu, tapi kurasa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"... Bagaimana dengan anggota band yang lainnya? Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka punya urusan mereka masing-masing, jadi aku tak mau ikutan. Eh ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar."

"Sampai stasiun saja, rumahku agak jauh jadi aku akan pulang naik kereta api."

"Setelah itu langsung sampai rumah?"

"Yahh jalan kaki lagi. Rumahku sampai stasiun emang agak jauh."

"Kamu tidak capek yah pulang pergi dengan jarak sejauh itu?"

"Lumayan, tapi kalau _enjoy_ gak bakalan kerasa."

Kami terus saja mengobrol-ngobrol, hingga tak kusadari kami sudah sampai di depan stasiun.

"Tak apa-apa nih, kau mengantarku sampai kesini?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tenang saja, rumahku dekat kok. Oh iya, nih pegang."

Dia menyuruhku memegang payungnya. Aku hanya heran dengan perlakuannya. Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Sekarang cepat kamu kesana."

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, maksudmu ini..."

"Tadi kamu bilang rumahmu dengan stasiun cukup jauh kan? Ya sudah, aku meminjamkanmu payung ini agar nanti kamu gak kehujanan."

"O-ogah! Aku tak mau balas budi untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Aku kasih pinjam saja masih keras kepala, atau mau aku peluk agar kamu bisa menerimanya~" godanya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku padanya "Apa kau bilang~?"

"Be-bercanda, kok. Eh sudah cepat sana, nanti kau ketinggalan kereta."

"G-gak apa-apa nih? Tapi nanti kau bakal kehujanan juga kan?"

"Hehe, aku kan kuat jadi kehujanan pun tak masalah. Cepat sana."

Aku menurutinya lalu meninggalkannya sambil membawa payung yang ia pinjamkan padaku. Aku menengok ke belakang sedikit dan melihat ia sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku agak kasihan melihatnya, tapi daripada aku ketinggalan kereta lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pergi.

...

Sesampainya di dalam kereta, aku terus berdiri sambil menatap ke luar. Maklum, karena kereta selalu saja penuh jadi aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Aku terus memikirkan kondisi si banci itu. Aku lalu melihat payungnya yang dari tadi kupegang. Payung ungu kecil dengan motif terong. Benar-benar payung miliknya.

.

 _~skip jam 17.00_

.

 **-Normal POV-**

Luka baru sampai di apartemennya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata hujannya lebih deras dibandingkan di sekolahnya tadi. Luka menutup payungnya dan meletakkannya di samping pintu.

" _Tadaima_.." seru Luka.

" _Okaeri_ , Luka. Kau tidak kehujanan kan? Kau lupa bawa payungmu." Kata kakaknya, Luki. Mereka tinggal di apartemen cuma berdua, karena orangtua mereka sedang berada di Inggris. Jadi mereka lebih memilih tinggal di Jepang. Luki disini bekerja magang, jadi tidak meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang universitas.

"Tidak, aku dipinjam temanku payung." Kata Luka. Luka agak bingung, teman atau lawan yah?

Luka menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan menuju ke ruang tengah. "Kakak mau makan apa? Aku buatkan saja yah.."

"Eh kamu gak capek apa? Pulang-pulang langsung masak?"

"Tak apa. Lagian oniisan kan juga udah capek kerja magang."

"Hmm ya sudah. Oh ya, tadi aku sempat belanja beberapa bahan makanan tadi. Semuanya ada di atas meja makan. Terserah kau mau dimasak seperti apa juga."

Luka langsung pergi menuju meja makan. Dilihatnya semua sayur dan buah yang ada di dalam kantung plastik besar. Dia tersenyum lebar saat mengambil ikan tuna kaleng, lalu ada jagung, kentang, wortel, tomat, seledri, dan... terong ungu. Luka mengambil sebuah terong ungu itu dan menatapnya jijik. Tentu itu mengingatkannya pada si Gakupo.

"Oniisan, kenapa kau beli terong? Buat apa ini?!" teriak Luka dengan agak kesal.

"Yahh buat persediaan cadangan."

"Lain kali jangan beli terong ungu, aku benci!"

"Ya sudah jangan kau masak saja kalau kau benci."

Luka memasukkan kembali terong ungunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Kalau dibuang ke tong sampah jadinya mubazir.

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Di kelas 3-D, Luka langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera pergi ke ruang OSIS. Dia ingin segera mengembalikkan payung milik Gakupo.

SSRRRAAAKKKKK

Pintunya ia geser dan dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tumben, biasanya Gakupo yang paling awal datang ke ruang OSIS. Tapi setelah Luka melihat ke mejanya, tidak ada tas Gakupo disana.

'Mungkin masih di kelas.' Batin Luka.

Luka menyimpan tas di mejanya lalu melangkah ke jendela. Ia akan menunggunya.

Namun 1 jam kemudian, sosok Gakupo pun tak kunjung datang.

SSRRRAAAKKKKK

"Ga-" potong Luka, yang dilihatnya ternyata Gumi.

"Ga?" ucap Gumi bingung.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Gumi hanya memandangnya heran, lalu pandangannya beralih ke meja Gakupo. Dia jadi semakin bingung.

"Kemana Gakupo? Biasanya jam segini dia udah _stand by_ disini."

"Entahlah, aku gak ngurus."

"Apa mungkin kegiatan klub yah?"

"Sebelum kumpul pun dia pasti kesini dulu, tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Udah kamu cari ke tempat lain?"

"Belum."

Gumi langsung duduk terdiam. "Ya sudah kamu cari dulu, mungkin dia ada di ruang klub Light Music atau di kelasnya."

"Hmm kau benar, aku akan mencarinya."

Lalu Luka pergi meninggalkan Gumi dan segera berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Pertama dia cari ke atap, menelusuri ruang-ruang kelas dan melewati kelas 3-A. Luka mengintip dari jendela, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Luka terus mencari hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruang klub Light Music.

.

 _~di dalam ruang klub Light Music_

.

"Baiklah minna, sekarang-"

TOKK TOKK TOKK

Ucapan Kaito pada teman-temannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Gakupo-senpai mungkin.." jawab Piko.

"Kaito, coba buka." Seru Len dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Kaito.

Kaito berjalan lalu menggeser pintunya perlahan. Kaito agak terkejut.

"Ma-maaf, apa ada Kamui-san disini?" tanya Luka dengan agak sopan.

Len, Piko, dan Yuuma mengintip sedikit lalu beralih dengan ekspresi takut. 'Duhh itu kan wakil ketua OSIS..' batin mereka.

"Eh Gakupo? Kami kira Gakupo sedang ada kerjaan OSIS, tapi ternyata gak ada juga yah?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya. Aku juga datang kesini karena kupikir mungkin dia kumpul klub dulu. Aku sudah cari ke seluruh tempat tapi dia tidak ada."

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga rekannya itu. Mereka bingung dan heran.

"Kemana yah dia, apa dia pulang duluan?" tanya Kaito.

"Tapi biasanya dia ngasih tahu kita dulu kan? Ucap Len tanya balik.

"Ya sudah aku telpon dia dulu." Jawab Yuuma lalu mengambil _handphone_ nya dan mencari kontak Gakupo. Didekatkan _handphone_ nya itu ke dekat telinganya. "Oi Gakupo, kau kemana?... oh... oke... ya ya... gws! ...eum... jaa."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia sedang demam dan kini ia sedang istirahat di rumah." Jawab Yuuma sambil menyimpan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ohh, semoga senpai cepat sembuh ya.." desah Piko agak khawatir.

Luka terbelalak mendengarnya 'Apa gara-gara kemarin?' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu maaf aku mengganggu. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Luka lalu membungkukan badannya. Kemudian Luka segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Gadis itu tumben sekali nanya tentang Gakupo." Kata Len heran.

"Yahh itu karena tidak ada ketua OSIS di sampingnya..." Balas Yuuma.

"Ohhh"

"Sudah sudah, kita fokus saja latihan ok? Lalu kita akan menengok Gakupo. Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito lalu dibalas dengan anggukan mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu, Luka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong perlahan-lahan sambil menunduk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah mading di sampingnya. Disana tertempel sebuah poster besar bergambar Miku yang meraih juara 1 kompetisi menyanyi di Akihabara 3 hari yang lalu.

"Sekarang Miku sudah jadi diva yang sesungguhnya yah..." gumam Luka. Luka sudah mengenal Miku cukup lama lho, tapi mereka jarang bertemu karena beda kelas dan beda tingkat juga tentunya.

Entah kenapa, Luka terus memikirkan kondisi Gakupo, tapi ia segera menghilangkan kecemasannya. "Bodo amat, besok juga pasti dia sekolah." Pekiknya lalu kembali ke ruang OSIS.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luka melakukan hal yang serupa karena Gakupo masih belum datang.

 _~Hari ke-1_ , Luka masih bersikap biasa saja.

 _~Hari ke-2_ , Luka agak cemas.

 _~Hari ke-3_ , Luka mulai khawatir.

 _~Hari ke-4_ , Luka benar-benar takut.

 _~Dan hari ke-5_ , Luka sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

Dengan cepat Luka langsung berlari ke ruang klub Light Music dan segera mengetuk pintu. Pintu pun tergeser dan muncul sosok Yuuma disana.

"Ma-maaf, mengganggu.." kata Luka dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kamui ada di sini?"

"Sepertinya dia masih sakit. Kami sudah menjenguknya lagi kemarin, tapi sakitnya sudah baikan."

Luka mendongak dan menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan serius. "Kalau begitu, bi-bisakah kau memberikanku alamat rumahnya?"

"Eh?" Yuuma bingung.

"Kumohon. Ini semua salahku karena dia sakit sampai selama ini.." seru Luka.

Yuuma sedikit mengangguk.

"Oi Kaito, kau punya alamat rumahnya Gakupo-kaicho kan? Cepat tuliskan ke selembar kertas."

"Oke!"

Kaito lalu menggambar denahnya kemudian ia berikan pada Yuuma.

"Ini." Yuuma menyodorkannya pada Luka.

Luka melihat kertas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku roknya. "Terima kasih banyak." Serunya sambil pergi berlari meninggalkan Yuuma. Kaito, Len, dan Piko menghampirinya dan memandang Luka yang berlalu menghilang dengan heran.

"Tadi maksudnya Gakupo sakit gara-gara dia apa?" tanya Piko.

"Entahlah~" desah Kaito.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali latihan lagi." Seru Yuuma sambil memasuki ruang klub Light Music.

.

 _~jam 14.00, di depan apartemen._

.

"Ruang 307 ya..." gumam Luka. Ia lalu bertanya pada seorang bapak-bapak yang ikut tinggal di apartemen tersebut. Bapak-bapak itu menunjukan tempatnya dan Luka langsung membungkukan badan tanda terima kasih.

DEG... DEG... DEG... DEG...

Jantung Luka berdegup cukup kencang, tapi dengan sigapnya dia langsung memencet belnya.

.

 **-Gakupo POV-**

NING... NUNG...

Aku baru saja menempelkan plester kompres di dahiku lalu kudengar ada suara bel pintu berbunyi. Siapa yang datang di siang bolong begini? Anak-anak band? Ahh kurasa tidak karena mereka sudah menjengukku dua kali, ditambah kemarin.

Aku berjalan dengan agak terhuyung-huyung lalu membuka pintunya perlahan. Kulihat sesosok gadis cantik yang sudah lama aku kenal selama ini..

"Lu-Luka...?" gumamku.

Aku melihat dia memandang ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Kedua tangannya ia umpatkan ke belakang sambil membawa kantung plastik sedang.

" _Ko-konnichiwa_..." sapanya masih malu-malu. Luka kalau malu-malu memang manis~

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Tak kusangka seorang gadis cantik nan seksi datang disaat siang bolong begini~" godaku.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk!" seruku sambil mempersilahkan Luka masuk ke dalam.

"Hah? Aku datang cuma mau mengembalikan payung ini saja."

"Cuma mau mengembalikan payung, hah~ gak asik ahh. Santai dulu disini bentar kek~"

"Aku masih banyak kerjaan, jadi maaf."

"Kumohon, aku kesepian~" pintaku memohon. Aku serius mengajaknya lho. Aku benar-benar kesepian, apalagi dengan kondisiku yang sakit begini.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Kamu gak akan ngapa-ngapain aku kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya tidaklah, kamu kan tamu. Emang kenapa?"

"Yahh bisa saja pikiran mesummu itu bangkit lalu aku yang jadi korban."

"Yahh nggak akan lah, aku janji nggak bakalan ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. Jadi ayo, sekarang masuklah. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sejenak."

Luka akhirnya pasrah dan mulai masuk ke ruang apartemenku.

" _Ojamashimasu_." Serunya sambil melepas sepatunya.

" _Douzo_."

Luka memasuki ruang tengah dan duduk ala sinden. Kalian tahu kan ruangan ala jepang? Di ruang tengah aku tidak pakai kursi, jadi biasanya duduk di lantai. Luka melihat-lihat sekitar rumahku. Aku pergi ke ruang dapur dan menyiapkan secangkir teh. Eh dapurku agak menyatu dengan ruang tengah dan diberi sedikit sekat, jadi aku masih bisa melihat Luka yang duduk manis itu.

"Mau teh atau kopi?"

"Tak usah repot-repot, aku datang kesini karena paksaanmu."

"Jangan gitu dong, aku berterima kasih lho karena kamu mau datang menjengukku."

"A-aku juga tidak datang untuk menjengukmu!"

Aku melirik ke belakang sejenak dan melihat wajah Luka yang agak memerah itu. Aku tersenyum lalu membawakan secangkir teh untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, gak usah repot-repot."

"Jangan sungkan, minum saja."

Luka hanya pasrah dan meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu gadis pertama yang berkunjung ke apartemenku lho~"

BBUUUUFFFFFFFF

"Uhuk... Uhukk..."

"Lu-Luka, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja apanya?! Ini gara-gara kau yang tiba-tiba ngomong begitu, tahu!" teriaknya sambil mengusap sisa air teh yang tidak sengaja ia semburkan tadi di bibirnya. Agak jijik sih, tapi aku tetap menyukainya.

"Hehe, _gomen gomen_. Oh ya kamu tahu apartemenku dari mana?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari rekan-rekanmu di klub Light Music."

"Ohh, mereka yang memberinya secara cuma-cuma atau kamu sendiri yang minta?"

"... Itu bukan urusanmu."

Huft, dia masih saja ketus seperti dulu.

"Kau... tinggal dengan siapa disini?"

"Hm? Sendiri.."

Luka terkejut mendengarnya. "Hah? Sendiri?"

"Keluargaku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini, jadi aku lebih memilih tinggal sendirian disini."

Luka hanya ber'oh' ria dan kembali menyeruput tehnya. Setelah selesai, ia menyodorkanku kantong plastik yang berisi sesuatu. Aku penasaran dengan isinya dan ternyata itu adalah TERONG UNGU!

"I-ini... untukku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Eum."

"Wowww, thanks yah Luka!"

Luka yang melihatku langsung tersenyum lembut. Ekspresi yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan padaku selama ini.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sangat menyukainya, meskipun itu mentah."

"Tak apa, dengan begini aku bisa makan terong goreng sepuasnya."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat menyukai terong.."

KRUUYUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK

Tiba-tiba suara perutku berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Hehe, itu karena aku belum makan siang. Gara-gara ngeliat terong sihh.

"Suara perut siapa itu?" tanya Luka.

Aku hanya menggaruk punggung kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Luka sepertinya orang yang sangat peka.

"Yosh..." gumamnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Eh?" Aku hanya heran melihatnya.

"Sebagai balas budi, aku akan memasak untukmu. Ini bukan maksud apa-apa yah, cuma balas budi. Mengerti?"

"Lu-Luka... mau memasak untukku?"

"Aku akan masakkan bubur untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana berasnya?"

"Eh bubur? Jangan... Aku maunya terong goreng!"

"Orang sakit tidak boleh makan makanan yang digoreng!"

ZUNGGG!

Aku langsung menghempaskan kepalaku ke atas meja.

"Huhhh... Cukup dua potong saja, ya." Katanya yang langsung membuatku bangkit kembali.

"Yap." Jawabku singkat.

Aku memberikannya semangkuk beras dan sebuah celemek berwarna ungu. Dengan sigapnya ia memakai celemek itu kemudian menyiapkan bahan-bahannya dan mulai memasak.

"Kau tunggu saja di kamarmu, nanti kubawakan. Untuk sekarang kau tidur saja sana."

"Eh jadi tidak enak yahh, masa tamu malah masak buat tuan rumahnya sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin membalas budi. Cepat sana." Ketus Luka sambil melanjutkan masaknya.

Agak gak enak sih, tapi yahh sudahlah.

"Kamarku disini yahh..." seruku sambil menunjuk pintu kamarku. Luka menengok kearahku dan mengangguk lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

Sebelum aku memasuki kamarku, aku masih mengintip Luka yang sedang memasak. Kalau aku melihatnya seperti itu, serasa kalau Luka sudah jadi istriku sendiri yah?

Aku menggeser pintu kamarku dan kembali berbaring di futonku. Tahu futon? Seperti kasur kecil tapi bisa dilipat ataupun digulung kalau sudah selesai digunakan. Futon ini juga bisa dicuci. Aku memang tidak punya tempat tidur pribadi, tapi ini juga sudah cukup. Asalkan nyaman bukan?

...

SSRRRAAAAKKKK

Pintu pun digeser Luka perlahan. Dia membawakan makanannya dengan hati-hati dan meletakannya di sampingku.

"Nih, sudah kubuatkan sekaligus terong gorengnya. Awas panas." Katanya. "Setelah itu baru kau makan obatnya."

"Nee, kalau disuapin boleh tidak?" godaku bercanda.

"Apa kau bilang~" gumamnya dengan tatapan _death glare_ nya.

"Be-bercanda, kok..."

Aku mengambil mangkuk itu. Tapi entah kenapa tanganku agak gemetaran saat membawanya. Mungkin karena aku masih lemas.

"Berikan mangkuknya padaku!" Tegasnya sambil merebut mangkuk itu dariku. Dia membuka tutup mangkuk itu, mengambil sendoknya, dan menyuapinya padaku.

"Eh?" aku agak tercengo melihatnya.

"Kalau buburnya tumpah aku juga yang repot, jadi sekalian ini balasanku yang kedua."

BLUSSHHHHH

Aku merasa malu. Akun membungkam mulutku dengan tangan kananku sambil menatap ke arah lain. Kurasa wajahku memerah, tapi karena sakit mungkin takkan terlalu mencolok. Begitu juga Luka, yang ingin menyuapiku tapi dengan ekspresi gugupnya.

"A-aku tadi cu-cuma bercanda kok.."

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK CINGCONG, MAU TIDAK INI?!" teriaknya yang tak kuasa menahan malunya.

Aku melihat ke arah sendok yang dipegang Luka lalu menelan ludahku. " _I-ittadakimasu_..." gumamku.

Luka dengan perlahan mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulutku. Agak gemetaran tapi dia masih sanggup. Haup! Akhirnya makanannya masuk ke mulutku.

"Eum... ini... benar-benar enak..." gumamku masih sambil mengunyam makanannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Luka benar-benar jago masak. Masakanku kalah enak dengannya.

Kulihat Luka tersenyum kecil ke arahku. "Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Dia kembali menyuapiku dan terus berulang-ulang sampai buburnya habis. Rasanya sangat enak, bahkan aku sampai tidak mau menyisakannya. Dia menyodorkan segelas air putih, dan langsung kuteguk setengahnya. Aku mengambil 3 tablet obat dan kumasukan ke mulutku sekaligus ku minum lagi airnya. Luka langsung membereskan kembali alat makannya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau bilang kau itu cowok kuat, tapi menghadapi hujan deras saja sakitnya sampai seminggu."

"Hehe, mungkin karena sistem imunku berkurang. Aku juga mungkin tidak menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik. Karena itu aku jadi sering sakit."

Luka menghentikan aktifitas beres-beresnya. "Harusnya kau mengabariku dari awal kalau kau sakit, _baka_! Aku jadi takut kalau kau terjadi apa-apa."

Aku terkejut mendengar rintihannya. Luka menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau bodoh, bodoh! Semenjak kau tidak sekolah waktu itu, aku sangat khawatir karena aku takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau mati? Kecelakaan? Atau yang lebih parah lagi..."

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ "Lu-Luka, pikiran negatifmu itu agak kejauhan..."

"Dan itu semua adalah salahku! Aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, lalu apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau tetap baik-baik saja? Hah?" rintihnya tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya.

.

 **-Normal POV-**

Gakupo menunduk sejenak, mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menarik Luka ke pelukannya. Luka yang menyadarinya hanya terbelalak kaget, masih dengan air mata yang tertimbun di matanya.

" _Gomen_ , Luka. Aku tak memberitahukannya padamu. Karena aku tidak mau kau khawatir karena kondisiku yang sekarang, tapi justru malah sebaliknya. _Gomen_ ~" gumam Gakupo sambil memeluk Luka dengan erat.

" _Baka_!"

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Sampai semuanya kembali tenang, Gakupo melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh di pipi Luka. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Luka akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Luka, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" gumam Gakupo yang membuat Luka penasaran dibuatnya. "... Semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu itu, aku serius."

"Hah?" Luka hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luka." Terang Gakupo dengan tatapan serius. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada Luka.

Luka terbelalak. Luka berpikir selama ini Gakupo selalu bermain-main terhadapnya, bahkan masalah perasaan sekalipun.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, Luka. Tapi kau tak pernah menganggap semua itu serius. Karena itulah kenapa aku ingin menjadi ketua OSIS? Kenapa aku suka bermain drum sampai menjadi drummer di band? Itu semua berkatmu, Luka. Kaulah yang menginspirasiku selama ini.."

Wajah Luka langsung merah sepenuhnya. Dia tak percaya dengan perkataan Gakupo barusan. Luka langsung menyerahkan payung milik Gakupo lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"A-aku ada urusan lain, jadi aku permisi." Tegas Luka sambil pergi meninggalkan Gakupo dengan cepat.

Gakupo hanya terdiam melihat Luka yang menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Gakupo kembali berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

.

 _~keesokan harinya.._

.

Gakupo akhirnya kembali sekolah dan sehat kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi Luka tidak berani pergi ke ruang OSIS akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi Gakupo di sekolah. Bahkan meskipun pertemuan mereka hanya kebetulan, Luka terus menghindarinya. Di rapat OSIS saja, Luka minta izin tidak mengikuti rapat. Gumi sendiri bingung dibuatnya. Dan itu terus terjadi selama 3 hari ke depan.

.

 _~Setelah 3 hari, sepulang sekolah._

.

 **-Gakupo POV-**

"Mas, aku pesen _ice cream parfait_ nya satu lagi!" seru Kaito.

"Aku juga pesen _banana juice_ nya satu lagi." Seru Len.

Aku hanya mendesah pelan sambil mengocok-ngocok _milkshake_ ku yang dari tadi belum aku minum. Aku sedang berada di kafe karena hari ini aku sedang ber'galau' ria. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak galau? Selama ini sikap Luka terhadapku berubah drastis 180 derajat. Aku sadar akan perlakuanku waktu itu. Eh perkataanku waktu itu amat sangat serius tahu, tapi sepertinya aku mengakuinya disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hei, katanya kau mau ngomong sesuatu, ngomong apa?" tanya Kaito. Len pun mengangguk-ngangguk membenarkan. Yang bisa kuajak hari ini cuman Kaito sama Len, Yuuma dan Piko ada urusan sekolah jadi mereka tak ikut.

"Ini _ice cream parfait_ dan _banana juice_ nya." Kata si pelayan sambil meletakkannya di atas meja.

" _Arigatou_.." seru mereka berdua sambil melahap makanannya segera.

"Hahh... Waktu dia menjengukku, aku mengakui perasaanku pada Luka." Gumamku.

Kulihat aktifitas makan mereka terhenti dan tercengo menatapku.

"APAAAAA?!" teriak mereka berdua sambil _jawdrop_ padaku. Semua pelanggan di kafe itu langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat kami.

"Biasa aja kali nanggepinnya.."

" _Go-gomen_ , habisnya kami kaget sih..." lirih Kaito disusul dengan anggukan dari Len.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Len sambil menyeruput jus pisangnya.

"Yahh Luka jadi bersikap berbeda padaku. Biasanya dia suka marah-marah gak jelas, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menghindariku."

Kaito dan Len mengangguk-ngangguk. Emang kalian langsung ngerti?

"Jadi?"

"Yahh aku minta saran dari kalian. Kalian kan sudah punya pacar, jadi tahu kan bagaimana cara menghadapi yang satu ini?"

"Yahhh kau tinggal tunggu saja.." kata Len setelah meminum jus pisangnya sampai habis.

"Hah? Tunggu?"

"Tenang saja, dia menghindarimu bukan karena membencimu. Dia hanya bimbang saja." Terang Len. Memang kalau soal perempuan, Len jago juga yah..

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyukai gadis itu? Bukannya dia sudah sering menghajarmu yah?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Satu kata, 'tantangan'!"

"Hah? Tantangan?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"... Aku punya trik khusus agar semua masalahmu itu selesai. Mau coba?" tawar Len.

"Trik apa? Tapi jangan trik yang kayak Kaito gunakan waktu itu! Ogah aku.."

Wajah Kaito tiba-tiba memerah karena mengingatnya. "I-itu kan ide dari si shota ini!"

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut shota? Setidaknya tipsku itu ampuh bikin cewekmu mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Tapi itu berhubungan dengan mental, Len! Mental! Emangnya kau tak tahu seberapa besar rasa maluku waktu itu? Miku juga malu banget tahu!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN KALIAN!" teriakku yang kembali dipandangi seluruh pelanggan kafe. "E-ekhem, kembali ke topik. Jadi triknya gimana Len?"

Len sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya tanda dia mau membisikkan sesuatu. Aku mendekatkan telingaku dan mendengar bisikannya.

"Wah, ide bagus, Len. Aku akan coba."

"Hei, triknya apaan sih? Kok aku gak dikasih tahu?"

Len mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kaito dan membisikkannya.

"Oh jadi gitu? Sederhana banget sih."

" _Arigatou_ , Len." Seruku.

.

 _~jam 17.45, di rumah Luka._

.

 **-Normal POV-**

Luka tengah menilik-nilik isi di dalam kulkas, mencari bahan makanan untuk dijadikan makan malam. Karena Luki belum pulang dari kerjanya, jadi Luka memutuskan untuk memasak sambil menunggu kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Hmm tidak ada tuna kaleng..."

Luka tidak sempat belanja karena masalah keuangan, jadi dia masak seadanya saja di dalam kulkas. Setelah ia membuka laci khusus sayuran disana, terlihat ada beberapa buah terong ungu. Luka mengambilnya sebuah dan melihatnya. Terbayang sosok Gakupo yang selalu baik dan siap membantu Luka kapanpun dan dimanapun.

 **"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, Luka. Tapi kau tak pernah menganggap semua itu serius. Karena itulah kenapa aku ingin menjadi ketua OSIS? Kenapa aku suka bermain drum sampai menjadi drummer di band? Itu semua berkatmu, Luka. Kaulah yang menginspirasiku selama ini.."**

Luka mengingat perkataan Gakupo waktu itu, tapi ia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

" _Baka_ terong!" gumamnya.

Wajah Luka perlahan-lahan memerah. Ia masih membayangkannya sambil melihat terong itu diam-diam. Dengan perlahan Luka mendekatkan bibirnya pada terong itu.

...

...

"... Luka?"

Seketika Luka tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang mencium terong itu. Luka langsung menengok ke belakang dengan wajah merah padam.

"O-oniisan! Ka-kapan ka-kau pulang?!" gugup Luka masih memegang sebuah terong.

"Baru saja, tadi aku sudah bilang ' _tadaima_ ' tapi tak ada jawaban. Karena sepatumu ada, jadi kupikir kau pasti ada di dalam." Kata Luki, tapi kemudian dia langsung _sweatdrop_. "Eumm Luka, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan terong itu sampai-sampai kau cium? Efek men _jomblo_ terlalu lama yah?" canda Luki, namun dibalas dengan lemparan terong dari Luka.

"Oniisan, _baka_!" wajah Luka masih merah padam.

.

 _~keesokan harinya.._

.

 **-Luka POV-**

Aku membuka loker sepatuku dan mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu khusus di sekolah seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan masuk sambil memegang dahiku yang terasa agak pusing. Sepertinya aku harus dicuci otak. Gara-gara kejadian kemarin, oniisan jadi salah paham terhadapku. Sungguh aku tidak menyadari hal itu akan terjadi.

Sesampainya di dekat kelas 3-D, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang tak kusangka-sangka. SI BANCI TERONG?! KENAPA DIA DISINI DI PAGI BUTA BEGINI?

"Oh _ohayou_ Luka. Ada waktu luang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." ucapnya serius dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, tapi aku menerimanya. Jangan bilang ini karena perasaannya padaku waktu itu!

"Dengar Luka, aku minta maaf karena aku mendadak mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu kalau perkataanku itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi kau tahu? Semua yang kukatakan waktu itu adalah memang benar. Aku ingin menjelaskannya baik-baik padamu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kita.."

Apa ini maksudnya...? Aku tidak mengerti..

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Luka. Tapi kalau kau merasa gelisah dengan perasaanku padamu, tak apa. Lupakan saja semua perkataanku ini dan kita bersikap seperti biasa, seolah hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. Oke?"

Tunggu, melupakannya? Tidak! Aku tidak mau ini!

"Ya sudah, nona Megurine. Sampai ketemu lagi di ruang OSIS siang nanti oke?" serunya.

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan menundukkan kepala. Apakah aku menyukainya? Atau membencinya? Aku sudah tahu semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tung... tunggu..." lirihku tapi tak didengar olehnya.

"TUNGGU, GAKUPO! JANGAN PERGI!" teriakku memanggil namanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya 'Gakupo'. Untungnya seisi sekolah hanya ada aku dan dia, jadi takkan ada yang mendengar teriakanku.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh, dengan tatapan kaget tentunya.

"Lu-Luka?" gumamnya heran.

"Aku... sudah punya jawabannya..."

"..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, banci terong.." gumamku.

"Lu-Luka..."

Itulah jawabanku. Aku ingin dia tetap menggodaku. Aku ingin dia tetap perhatian padaku. Aku ingin dia tetap membantuku. Aku ini dia tetap melindungiku. Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin dia tetap disampingku..

"Aku tak mau melupakannya, karena keberadaanmu sangat berarti bagiku. Jadi, bisakah kau mengerti?"

.

 **-Normal POV-**

Gakupo jawdrop di tempat, dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata barusan. Tiba-tiba saja Luka dibuat jengkel terhadapnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu itu? Aku mengatakannya dengan serius bodoh!"

"Lu-Luka... kamu benar-benar suka aku? Beneran?"

Luka menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya. Dia mendekati Gakupo, berjingjat lalu mencium pipi Gakupo. Gakupo langsung terdiam kaku.

"A-apa bukti seperti ini... su-sudah cukup?" tanyanya agak lirih sambil memandang ke arah lain, mengumpatkan semburat merah merona di wajahnya.

Gakupo menyentuh pipi yang diciumi Luka tadi Lalu tersenyum lebar dan menatap Luka dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba Gakupo langsung memeluk Luka erat-erat sambil berputar-putar..

"HE-HENTIKAN INI, BANCI TERONG!"

Teriakannya membuat Gakupo berhenti. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Luka..."

Luka yang mendengarnya langsung memejamkan matanya. Masih dalam adegan berpelukan.

"Aku juga, _baka_ terong.."

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

 **JAHHHHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI! \^-^/ Lebih dikit dibandingkan story sebelumnya, cuma 6k (CUMAAAAA?!) Hhhe. Makin kesini makin gak bagus yah? Okehh, maafin Hikari T-T , habis seperti itulah imajinasi Hikari yang tertempel di otak. Sisanya? TUGAS OI TUGAS! X( . Tapi setidaknya Hikari akhirnya sempet bikin fanfic juga XD**

 **Luka : AKU GAK SUDIII!**

 **Hikari : Lahh apaan lagi sih? Daritadi teriak mulu. Nggak jenger apa kuping gue?**

 **Luka : Lagian kenapa ceritanya kayak gitu?!**

 **Hikari : Kan biar co cuwittt kan, hhe XD**

 **Luka : HMPH!**

 **Gakupo : *sweatdrop**

 **Oke, vote masih dibuka ya minna. Sisanya:**

 **1\. Piko x Miki**

 **2\. Yuuma x IA**

 **3\. Kiyoteru x Yuki**

 **Kutunggu vote dari kalian yah minna v^_^v, jangan sampai gak vote!  
Masih terima kritik saran juga..**

 **Oke, see you in next chapter! o(^_^)o**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 _ **Baka**_ **: Bodoh.**

 _ **Ojamashimasu**_ **: Permisi (kalau masuk ke rumah org lain)**

 _ **Douzo**_ **: Silahkan**


	5. Chapter 5 : In My Heart

**Haloo, minna! Baru sekarang Hikari bisa update lagi! d^_^b  
Sebelumnya, gomennasai minna.. Hikari hiatus karena kondisi Hikari yang nggak memungkinkan buat lanjutin ini fanfic, tapi syukur alhamdulillah sakitnya perlahan-lahan sembuh, kok. Meskipun belum sembuh total sih, hhehe..**

 **Oke, hitung vote aja yuk!**

 **Piko x Miki = 1**

 **Yuuma x IA = 1**

 **Kiyoteru x Yuki = 0**

 **Hikari : Lho lho, ada dua pairing yang sama nih! Gimana?**

 **Yuuma : Ya udah, Piko, ayo kita jankenpon!**

 **Piko : Eh? Kenapa harus jankenpon sih?!**

 **Yuuma : Jangan banyak bacot! Yang kalah dia yang beraksi sekarang.**

 **Piko : Harusnya kebalikannya... -_-"**

 **Yuuma : Oke! Jankenpon!**

 **Piko : (batu)**

 **Yuuma : (gunting)**

 **Hikari : Jadi yang kalah... Wow selamat yah, Yuuma! Kamu beraksi sekarang!**

 **Yuuma : TIDDAAAAAKKKKK!**

 **IA : Yuuma-kun kepedean sih...**

 **Hikari : Hai! Happy reading, minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 : Yuuma x IA

.

In My Heart

 _Di hatiku hanya ada satu kata..._  
 _Yaitu namamu..._

.

Daun-daun berguguran seakan-akan menjadi 'efek' dari pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah. Pemandangan itu jelas terlihat oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah (atau pink?) yang menatapnya melalui jendela kaca dari kelasnya.

"Kaito, yuk cabut!" seru Yuuma.

"Bentar, ini tugas matematika belum kelar." Ujar Kaito yang masih asyik mengerjakan 'pr' yang tadi diberikan Teto-sensei.

"Nanti di rumah juga bisa kan? Buruan, nanti yang lain pada protes lagi."

"Iya iya baiklah."

.

Sesampainya di ruang klub, Kaito menggeser pintu dan terlihat sudah ada ketiga rekan lainnya yang sedang santainya duduk di sofa.

"Oke. Sudah cukup waktu istirahatnya kawan! Kita latihan sekarang.." perintah Yuuma.

"Hah? Beneran kita latihan sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Lahh lu kan ketuanya, masa lu gak tau kegiatan wajib kita sih?"

"Iyaa, tapi kita lagi gak ada jadwal konser kan?"

"Emangnya nge-band harus pas mau konser mulu?"

"Pliss lah, aku baru aja beres ngerjain tugas OSIS, masa nggak istirahat dulu? Aku kan capek.." gerutu Gakupo yang sedang santai-santainya duduk sambil minum teh kaleng.

"Ketuanya siapa? Yang berhak ngatur siapa?"

"Ketuanya kan si Kaito. Kau kan cuma wakil ketua kan?"

"Oke terserah lu, ujung-ujungnya gue bongkar nih ai-" kata Yuuma sambil bersiap-siap mengambil _handphone_ nya.

"Eh-eh-eh jangan! Iya iya aku ambil _stick drum_ nya dulu.." gumam Gakupo bangkit dari 'zona nyaman'nya.

"Kalian berdua juga!"

"Baik, senpai." Seru Piko menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku akan latihan setelah menghabiskan jus pisang ini dulu." Cetus Len, tapi Yuuma langsung mengambil jus pisang dari tangan Len.

"Woi! Kembalikan jus pisangku!"

"Setelah kita beres latihan, lu bisa minum jus pisang ini lagi!"

"Grrrrrrr!" geram Len, namun ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengambil gitarnya.

.

 _~jam 15.00_

.

NNYYYEEENNNGGG

"Fiuhh, beres juga!" gumam Kaito mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"Kalau gitu, gue pulang sekarang." Kata Yuuma sambil membawa tasnya.

"Lho, baru juga latihan sekali udah mau pulang?" tanya Gakupo.

"Gue mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Aku heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang cepat? Terus ke suatu tempat itu kemana?" tanya Kaito.

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"HHEEHHH?!" teriak semuanya –kcuali Yuuma-

"Oke, gue cabut dulu ye. Daahh."

.

 **-Yuuma POV-**

Eum, sebelum ke cerita, boleh kan saya bicara secara tidak formal?

Oke. Gue udah bilang kan gue mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Tapi ini cuma rahasia diantara kita yah. Gue sengaja gak kasih tau ke yang lain, karena belum saatnya. Hari ini gue mau pergi ke rumah sakit Yamaha. Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang mau gue jenguk. Sebenernya sih gak hari ini aja, pas ada waktu luang, gue jenguk.

Pas gue masuk, langsung masuk ke lift dan gue pencet lantai 5. Udah keluar, gue tengok kanan-kiri bari jalan. Dan akhirnya gue sampai di ruangan 68. Kalian mau tau kan gue jenguk siapa?

TOK... TOK... TOK...

 _"Masuk."_

SRRAAAAAKKKKK

"Yo!" Sapa gue ke dia.

Gue liat dia lagi duduk di kasurnya dengan selang infus di lengan kirinya. Dia natap gue dan tersenyum.

"Yuuma-kun, kau datang seperti biasanya." Katanya. Yah dia cewek.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, setiap ada waktu luang aku pasti akan datang menengokmu."

Gue sengaja ngomongnya agak 'lembut', yahh ada alasannya sih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, IA? Sudah agak membaik?"

"Seperti biasanya.."

Namanya Aria Akasaka, teman masa kecil. Tapi dia lebih seneng dipanggil 'IA', gak tau dah kenapa. Dulu emang suka main bareng, yah karena ada hubungan antara orang tua kami, jadi kami juga ikut-ikutan akrab. Dulu juga dia masih sehat-sehat aja, tapi entah kenapa sejak dia masuk SMA kesehatannya jadi menurun dan dia harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Oh iya, kegiatan bandmu lancar-lancar aja kan?" tanya IA antusias.

IA itu emang suka banget ama musik, jadi tiap kali gue jenguk pasti dia nanyain masalah band. Dari awal emang udah gue kasih tau.

"Yahh seperti biasanya..."

"Ihhh Yuuma-kun, jangan ulangi perkataanku dong!" keluhnya.

"Haha, _gomen gomen_. Yahh begitulah, jadi tambah seru. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gak terlalu sibuk, soalnya gak ada acara juga sih."

"Begitu yah.. Senangnya masa-masa sekolah. Andaikan saja aku bisa sekolah dan melihatmu bermain bass."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung gue kerasa sakit. Apa ini gara-gara dia ngomong gitu?

"Tenang aja, nanti juga kamu pasti bakal cepet sembuh dan bisa masuk sekolah."

"Hmm, apa dia juga baik-baik saja disekolah tidak yah?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Hehehe, rahasia."

"Kasih tau lah, kan kita udah sahabatan dari kecil."

"Gak akan. Nanti kamu cemburu lagi.."

"Hooo jadi dia cowok?"

"Shuuuutttt, jangan keras-keras!"

"Hahaha, aku gak tau kamu punya gebetan.."

"Bu-bukan gebetan, sihh.."

Gue tiba-tiba heran dengan suaranya yang agak mengecil itu. Gue cuman bisa masang muka bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu bawa hari ini?"

"Oh eumm... Aku bawa dorayaki nih, mau?"

"E-emangnya aku Doraemon, dikasih dorayaki?"

"Mau nggak? Kalau nggak, yaudah kumakan aja sendiri.."

"Ehh jangan! Dari awal kan kamu bawa itu buat aku..."

"Khachanya ghakk mahuuu..." Gue ngomongnya sambil makan dorayaki.

"Siapa yang bilang gak mau? Berikan dorayakinya.."

"Buff... uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Yu-Yuuma-kun, kamu baik-baik aja kan?" IA langsung panik dan nyodorin gue sebotol air minum. Gue langsung teguk aja tuh airnya. "Salah sendiri sihh.."

Dan beginilah, setiap gue jenguk dia pasti akhirnya kayak gini. Berantem dan berantem. Tapi lama-lama gue nyaman dengan yang kayak gini, lumayan buat ngelepas stres gara-gara bikin lagu atau kegiatan band.

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

"Yuuma, aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Kaito.

"Mau kemana? Jangan bilang mau pacaran dengan Hatsune." celetuk gue sambil baca _light novel_ kesukaan IA.

"Yahh kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja! Katanya hari ini Miku buatin _bento_ yang enak buat aku, jadi aku gak bisa nolak!"

"Lebih penting mana? Pacaran atau kegiatan klub?"

"Yahh kegiatan klub sih.. Tapi kan kami-"

"Kalau lebih penting kegiatan klub, seharusnya itu yang diutamakan bukannya pacaran! Lagian lu lagi ketuanya, seharusnya lu bisa milih mana yang penting dan yang nggak!"

"Kumohon, sahabatku yang pintar, ganteng dan baik hati~"

"Pujian lu nggak bakalan ngaruh!"

"Kumohon Yuuma~ sekaliiiiiiiiiiii saja!"

"Haahh~ Baiklah, waktumu 5 menit!'

"Ya ampun, bentar amat! Setengah jam!"

"10 menit!"

"Setengah jam-"

"15?"

"Udah dibilang setengah-"

"20 menit, titik! Telat sedikit, gue bilangin ke emak lu!"

"Ba-baiklah..." desahnya tak rela terus ninggalin gue gitu aja. Ahh anak itu emang susah diatur..

Karena si Kaito udah pergi, gue sebagai wakil ketua segera bertindak. Gue beresin barang-barang gue dan cepet-cepet ke ruang Light Music.

.

SRRRAAAKKK

Gue geser pintunya, dan cuman ada si Piko yang lagi nyiapin minuman kaleng di atas meja.

" _Konnichiwa,_ senpai!" sapa Piko.

"Lho? Yang lain kemana?"

"Eummm, tadi Len bilang dia ada urusan. Gakupo-senpai masih ada kegiatan OSIS. Kaito-senpai lagi gak bareng sama Yuuma-senpai?"

"Arrggghhh! Lupakan tentang Kaito. Yaudah, kita tunggu aja yang lain disini.."

.

~ _10 menit kemudian..._

 _._

 _"_ Aaarrggghhh!" teriak gue sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut gue.

"Ke-kenapa senpai?" tanya Piko _sweatdrop_.

"Lama banget sih mereka, gak tau sekarang jam berapa ya?!"

"Ba-baru saja 10 menit..."

"10 menit itu menurut gue kerasa ampe 1 jam! Ya udah, gue mau keluar bentar.."

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana kalau senpai keluar yang lain datang kesini?"

"Bilang aja gue ke toilet. Lagian bentar kok."

"Ba-baik, senpai.."

.

Seberesnya gue keluar dari ruang klub, gue ngelewat ke ruang musik. Disitu ada si shota Len lagi ngajarin main gitar ke ceweknya, Rin Kagamaru. Di sebelahnya ruang OSIS, dan ngeliat si Gakupo-kaicho lagi goda-goda Luka Megurine. Kayaknya keberatan tapi dia nanggapin biasa-biasa aja. Terus gue nengok ke luar jendela, dan ngeliat si KAITO lagi suap-suapan sama Hatsune!

Apa-apaan nih?! Gimana bisa sekolah ini jadi sarang anak-anak pacaran kayak gini? Udah gitu ngumbar-ngumbar di depan umum lagi! Ini gak bisa dibiarin!

SSRRRAAAKKK

Gue geser pintunya langsung. Bodo amat mau dianggap gue pengganggu atau apaan. Gue langsung narik tangannya Len yang tadi lagi ngusap-ngusapin kepala ceweknya, narik lengannya Gakupo-kaicho yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngusapin pipi Megurine-san, dan terakhir si ketua Kaito yang masih enak disuapi Hatsune.

"Hei, belum juga 20 menit!" keluh si Kaito.

"Waktu lu udah habis! Sekarang waktunya latihan!" jawab gue.

"HHHHEEEEEHHHHH!"

Bodo amat gue ngeliat cewek-ceweknya pada heran gitu. Yaiyalah, gini-gini juga gue ngelakuin hal yang baik, demi harga diri klub dan sekolah juga.

.

"Apa-apaan nih?!" kesal Len.

"Dududuhhh sakiitttt.." rintih Gakupo bari ngusap-ngusap tangannya."

"Eumm senpai, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Piko yang _sweatdrop_ ngeliat tingkah gue ke mereka.

"Dengar yah! Kalian udah tau kan kalau sekarang waktunya kumpul klub? Terus tadi kalian ngapain?"

"Kan Yuuma udah tau kan?" celetuk Kaito.

"Iya gue tau, Kaito. Tapi jangan semuanya pacaran pas waktunya klub dong! Udah gitu di sekolah lagi!"

"Aku cuma ngajarin Rin main gitar, apa itu salah?" protes Len.

"Ngajarinnya gak salah, tapi perlakuan lu itulah yang salah!"

"Aku kan pacarnya, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Aku juga nggak ngelakuin hal yang salah, kok." Celetuk Gakupo.

"Mesra-mesraan di ruang OSIS gitu lu bilang nggak salah?!"

"Kami cuma ngobrol-ngobrol doang."

"Tapi gue nggak pernah ngeliat orang lain ngobrol kayak gitu. Dengar yah, kalian itu orang penting di sekolah ini. Kaito, lu ketua klub Light Music. Kaicho, lu ketua OSIS. Dan lu Len, eurmm..."

"Apa?"

"Lu anak direktur perusahaan Kagamine. Corp! Apa kalian nggak merasa malu pacaran di depan anak sekolahan kayak gini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh?" cetus Len.

"Boleh boleh aja, tapi ingat waktu dan tempat!"

"Tadi ngizinin, kenapa tiba-tiba gak boleh?" tanya Kaito.

"Gue ngizinin kalau pacarannya sewajarnya aja. Oke cukup basa-basinya! Kita latihan sekarang. Nih, ada lagu baru yang harus dicoba dulu." Gue nunjukin beberapa lembar partitur musik ke mereka, dan kayaknya mereka gak ikhlas.

.

~ _jam 17.15, di rumah sakit_

.

Entah kenapa gue tiba-tiba emosi. Gue ngelihat para suster sama pasiennya ngeliat gue kayak yang 'nyeremin', padahal kekesalan gue ini gak ada hubungannya ama mereka.

SSRRRRAAAAKKKK

"Permisi!"

Gue geser pintunya langsung. Yang gue lihat adalah para nenek-nenek yang kaget ngeliat tingkah gue. Lho? Kenapa jadi nenek-nenek? IA dimana?

"Hahahahaha..."

Terdengar suara tawa seorang cewek disamping gue. Gue lirik dan ternyata dia IA?!

Gue ngeliat dia jalan bari bawa-bawa selang infusnya. Udah darimana dia?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yuuma-kun? Ruanganku kan disebelah sini..." jelasnya

Gue lirik dulu nomor ruangannya. 67? Pantesan aja di dalemnya nenek-nenek semua, ternyata gue salah masuk ruangan toh. Haduhhh malu banget gue! Baru kali ini gue ceroboh gara-gara kependem sama emosi sendiri. Gue langsung buka pintunya dan salahnya gak gue liat dulu tuh ruang nomer berapa. Gue ngeliat lagi IA, dan dia masih aja ketawa. Gu yakin, wajah gue udah merah banget saking malunya!

"U-udah, dong!" teriak gue.

"Ma-maaf..."

Gue cuman bisa pasrah dan ngebungkuk minta maaf ke para nenek-nenek tadi. Akhirnya gue sama IA masuk barengan ke ruangannya.

"Hahaha, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Yuuma-kun ceroboh begitu.. Aduhh perutku..." katanya gak bisa nahan tawa.

"U-udah, jangan dibahas! Nih, _light novel_ nya udah kubaca.. Makasih." gue nyodorin bukunya ke IA. IA berhenti ketawa dan nerima bukunya. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu darimana? Orang sakit jangan suka mondar-mandir di rumah sakit.."

"Ohh aku baru saja menjenguk ibunya temanku. Katanya temanku jarang jenguk, jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Kamu tahu Neru-chan kan? Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk kerja.."

"Emangnya gak bisa nyempetin waktunya buat ngejenguk ibunya?"

"Hmm entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Eh kenapa malah bahas Neru-chan yah.."

"Kamu yang mulai.."

"Hehe.." IA terkekeh. Ini cewek emang aneh, tapi gue nyaman-nyaman aja. "Oh iya, aku dengar Miku-chan juara 1 di kompetisi menyanyi yah?"

"Eh kamu kenal dia?"

"Dia teman pertamaku di SMA."

"Kenapa gak cerita?"

"Eh kirain udah tahu.."

"Belum. Aku baru denger sekarang.."

"Hehe, maaf ya Yuuma-kun. Habis Yuuma-kun nggak nanya aku kenal Miku sih.."

"Hahh... lagian tuh berita udah lama. Dan sekarang dia lagi pacaran ama sobatku si Kaito."

"Benarkah? Kenapa gak cerita?"

"Kamu sendiri nggak nanya dari awal."

"Harusnya kamu inisiatif sendiri, langsung cerita nggak perlu ditanya dulu."

"Kamu juga harusnya langsung cerita, nggak usah ditanya dulu." Gue langsung nyubit pipinya. Orang yang gue cubit cuman bisa ngerintih sakit.

"Aduhh lepasin!"

"Ekhem!" decak seorang suster yang tiba-tiba berhentiin 'acara cubit-cubitan' kami. Gue dan IA langsung ngambil jarak biar nggak salah paham. "Permisi, apa saya mengganggu?"

"Ti-tidak kok, suster.." jelas gue.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan ribut, nantinya mengganggu pasien yang lain."

"Ba-baik, suster.."

Suasana canggung seketika, sementara si suster nyiapin cairan infus baru.

"Baiklah, Akasaka-san, waktunya mengganti cairan infusnya."

IA mengangguk.

"Hei, aku pulang sekarang saja yah.."

"Eh sekarang?"

"Udah terlalu sore, nanti aku bisa dimarahi ayahku lagi."

"... tapi... aku kesepian..."

DEG!

Jantung gue berdetak cepet banget, kayak mau copot! Emangnya cuma gue disini yang bisa ngilangin rasa kesepiannya IA?

"Tenang aja, besok hari minggu jadi aku akan menghabiskan waktuku disini.."

"Benarkah?"

Gue ngangguk dan IA tersenyum lebar.

"Kutunggu yah.." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gue cuman ngumpetin muka gue ke belakang saking gak kuatnya. Enaknya jadi cewek, senyum aja udah bikin hati cowok deg-degan.

"Yaudah aku pulang dulu.."

.

 **-Normal POV-**

~ _keesokan harinya_

.

Yuuma menepati janjinya. Dia kembali ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan kemeja berlengan panjang dengan rompi warna putih. Celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu kets putih. Dia juga memakai kupluk berwarna hitam. Biasanya dia memakai seragam tanpa kupluk saat menjenguk, karena waktunya pas pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini dia membawa sekantung buah-buahan segar untuk IA.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

 _"Masuk."_

SRRAAAAAKKKKK

Yuuma menggeser pintunya, dan terlihatlah IA sedang mengobrol dengan seorang cowok pendek dengan warna rambut sama dengan IA. Siapa itu orang?

"Ah Yuuma-kun, akhirnya datang juga.." sapa IA.

Orang itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Yuuma. Dia langsung menatap tajam Yuuma. Ternyata itu Ario alias IO, adiknya IA.

"Nee-chan, kenapa kau membiarkan orang ini menjenguk nee-chan juga?" tanya IO setajam silet.

Yuuma bergidik. Ingin melawan, tapi ada IA di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yuuma-kun sendiri kok yang mau menjengukku.. Lagipula, dia tidak menganggu, dia selalu menemaniku setiap saat." jelas IA membelanya.

IO menatap tajam Yuuma. Yuuma sendiri _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Orang lain akan mengira kalau dia itu pacar nee-chan, lho.."

BLUUSSSHHH

Mereka berdua _blushing_ di tempat.

"Hisss IO, jangan pikir yang nggak-nggak! Ahh maaf yah, Yuuma-kun, adikku ini memang agak menyebalkan.." pekik IA, tapi dibalas dengan senyum kecil Yuuma.

"Tak apa, anak kecil memang suka ngomong seenaknya."

Tiba-tiba kilatan petir muncul diantara mereka berdua. Sepertinya pertarungan menatap ini sungguh menakjubkan (?). IA _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti ganggu pasien yang lain. IO sudah waktunya kamu pulang, sore ini ada acara kan?"

"Aku masih punya waktu buat menemani nee-chan kok.."

"Tak perlu, biar aku saja yang menemaninya hari ini." tegas Yuuma.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk itu."

Kilatan petir kembali terjadi, dan IA _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Sudah cukup kalian. IO, aku baik-baik saja jadi tak perlu khawatir. Bilang pada papa dan mama, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah banyak istirahat jadi tidak apa-apa."

IO terdiam. Dia memang tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu, apalagi meninggalkannya dengan Yuuma. Tapi dia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti perkataan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan." Sebelum IO pergi, dia menatap Yuuma sejenak. "Kuharap kau tidak memperparah keadaan nee-chan." bisiknya.

Empat siku muncul di sudut kepalanya 'Bocah sialan!' gumamnya.

Setelah IO menutup pintunya, Yuuma mengalihkan pandangannya pada IA. Suasana agak canggung.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawar IA.

"Hah?"

.

"Sampai sini saja!" seru IA.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah sakit. Karena kaki IA tidak cukup kuat untuk berjalan jauh, maka dia memutuskan untuk memakai kursi roda dan dibantu oleh Yuuma.

"Haaahhh sudah lama aku tidak merasakan segarnya udara luar rumah sakit.." desahnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya.

Yuuma membatu, melamun melihat pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi oleh para pasien yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

"Di rumah sakit ini... aku merasa terkekang. Merasa seperti dipenjara, aku tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati kebebasan seperti orang-orang diluar pada umumnya."

"Aku paham gimana perasaanmu, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi kau pasti akan segera sembuh dan bisa menikmati kebebasan seperti yang kau mau. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Tapi kemudian IA menunjukan raut wajah sedih, meskipun tak bisa dilihat oleh Yuuma.

"... Eumm Yuuma-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... tanggal 23 nanti aku harus dioperasi, dan sepertinya ini adalah operasi untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Hah?"

"Hasil operasinya juga akan berpengaruh terhadapku. Katanya kalau berhasil, kemungkinan 50 persen aku bisa sembuh, tapi kalau gagal..."

"Tunggu! Kalau gagal berarti kamu..."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Yuuma terkejut. Dia membelalakan matanya dan segera berpindah posisi dari belakang ke depannya IA, setengah duduk sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kearahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada IO, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakannya pada papa dan mama. Takutnya nanti mereka jadi tambah khawatir dan itu akan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka."

'Karena itulah dari tadi dia tidak mau pulang?' batin Yuuma.

Yuuma menggenggam erat kedua tangan IA. IA terkejut dan menatap Yuuma dengan heran.

"Kenapa harus kau sembunyikan? Yang ada kau malah membuat mereka tambah khawatir."

IA menggeleng. "Mereka mempercayaiku, dan aku yakin itu."

Yuuma memperkuat genggamannya, dan kegelisahan pun menyelimuti dirinya.

.

~ _Tanggal 10 Oktober, jam 13.30_.

.

Seperti biasa, anggota band Vocaloid yang lain berkumpul. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Yuuma terlihat sangat lemas, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yuuma-senpai, mau teh oolong?" tawar Piko.

"Tidak. Aku tidak haus."

Piko, Len, dan Gakupo heran dengan perlakuan anehnya. Biasanya Yuuma selalu 'sok' mengatur dan menyuruh latihan, tapi sekarang kelihatan lemas kayak kurang darah.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tumben kayak gitu." bisik Gakupo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sikapnya juga berbeda dari biasanya." bisik Piko.

"Hei, minna! Aku punya kabar gembira!" sorak Kaito tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Coba lihat ini!"

"Ohh kompetisi band yah?" tanya Piko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut? Lumayan tuh hadiahnya 3 juta yen untuk juara 1, 2 juta yen untuk juara 2, dan 1 juta yen untuk juara 3."

"Wahh hadiahnya lumayan gede nih!" seru Gakupo.

"Bukan hanya itu! Yang berhasil meraih juara 1 nanti bakal diajak masuk agensi Yamaha Music Recording!"

"Bu-bukannya itu agensi yang berisi kumpulan-kumpulan penyanyi terkenal yah?" tanya Piko tak percaya.

"Yap, dan juga kita bakal dibayar per bulannya."

Mereka ngomong terus-menerus seolah-olah tidak menanggapi Yuuma yang sedang ber'galau' ria.

"Kalau begitu kita coba ikutan! Tanggal berapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Untuk pendaftarannya, minggu sekarang juga udah buka kok sampai minggu depan. Untuk penyeleksiannya, diselenggarakan tanggal 23 nanti di Akihabara."

"Oke! Kita tinggal minta izin aja ke Kiyo-sensei. Siapa tahu bisa kan?"

"Gue gak setuju!" celetuk Yuuma yang mengagetkan semua rekannya itu.

"HAH?!"

"Ke-kenapa, Yuuma? Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus." protes Kaito.

"Pokoknya gue gak bisa!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau berusaha memaksa kami latihan untuk menunggu hal yang seperti ini kan? Kenapa kau menolaknya sekarang?"

"Pokoknya gue gak bisa."

"Jangan bilang gak bisa gak bisa doang! Jelasin apa alasannya?!" gerutu Gakupo.

"... Gue gak bisa karena IA bakal dioperasi!"

"Hah? IA?" Piko dan Kaito heran.

"Cewekmu?" tanya Gakupo, tapi dihiraukan Yuuma.

"Di tanggal 23, itu adalah hari dimana IA bakal dioperasi untuk terakhir kalinya, dan gue gak bisa ninggalin dia di waktu itu!"

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Mereka tidak sanggup melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang band ini lebih penting daripada hal pribadi, tapi kau sendiri yang melanggarnya! Apa kau pantas disebut sebagai wakil ketua?!" cetus Len bangkit dari sofanya.

"Hah?"

"Kalau dia tahu hal ini, aku yakin dia nggak bakalan terima dengan keputusanmu itu."

"Jangan sok tahu tentang-"

"Aku sudah tahu betul tentangnya, karena aku pernah pacaran dengannya!"

Perkataan Len sontak membuat Yuuma dan yang lainnya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuma tahu kalau Len pernah pacaran dengan IA.

"Dia bukan gadis lemah yang selalu ingin dimanja selama 24 jam. Dia mandiri, baik, dan punya suara yang bagus. Tapi kami tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami karena suatu alasan. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk tutup mulut dan tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun.."

Emosi Yuuma bergejolak, tak mampu untuk dia tahan. Bagaimana rahasia sebesar itu tak dia ketahui sebelumnya? Yuuma menggenggam kerah baju Len dan menariknya. Yang lainnya kaget setengah mati dan panik, sedangkan Len menanggapinya biasa-biasanya.

"Sial! Gimana bisa bocah shota kayak lu tau banyak tentangnya hah?! Sedangkan gue sendiri udah temenan sama dia dari kecil gak tau apa-apa tentang dia?! Gimana hah?!"

"Woi, Yuuma! Tenang!" seru Kaito panik.

"Gue udah memendam perasaan gue dari dulu, tapi kenapa lu malah nyorot duluan hah?!"

Amarahnya meledak-ledak, dan tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Tapi Len masih menanggapinya biasa saja.

"Salahmu sendiri terlambat mengungkapkanya. Seandainya saja kau menembaknya duluan, dia pasti bakal menolakku."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Keringat Kaito, Piko, dan Gakupo mulai bercucuran saking takutnya.

"... Kau... bukanlah Yuuma yang kami kenal."

"Hah?"

"Kau bukan Yuuma yang kami kenal selama ini." jelas Len.

Perkataannya perlahan-lahan memadamkan amarahnya. Yuuma tersadar akan perlakuannya dan segera melepaskan kerah baju Len. Len yang hampir tercekik akhirnya bisa bernafas lega lalu merapihkan dasinya. Kiyoteru yang datang tiba-tiba kaget dengan suasana di ruang klub tersebut.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kiyoteru panik.

Yuuma memegang dahinya tanda depresi. "Gomen.." kemudian Yuuma mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi keluar ruangan.

Yang lain -kcuali Len- melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Len sendiri hanya menunduk, merasa kepingan masa lalu kembali teringat.

.

Dan setelah itu, selama satu minggu Yuuma tidak pergi ke sekolah maupun rumah sakit. Kabarnya pun sempat menghilang, dan itu dikhawatirkan oleh anggota yang lain..

.

~ _tanggal 18, hari minggu._

.

Yuuma terbujur kaku di depan pintu ruang dimana IA ada di dalamnya. Dia bingung apa yang ingin dia lakukan dan bingung ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan pada IA. Tapi Yuuma menongak dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

SSRRRAAAKKKK

Terlihat disana IA sedang membaca sebuah _light novel_. IA tersenyum ketika sosok Yuuma muncul dihadapannya. Hati Yuuma terasa sakit, bahkan Yuuma sempat ingin mengeluarkan air mata, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar hal tersebut tidak terlihat oleh IA. Hanya senyum paksa yang bisa ditunjukkan Yuuma.

"Hei." Sapa Yuuma.

"Hai, Yuuma-kun. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu nggak kesini?"

"Eum yah begitulah, ada kesibukan. Nih, lihat apa yang kubawa?" Yuuma menyodorkan sebuket bunga dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Wahh cantiknya~! Apa ini untukku?"

"Kalau bukan, untuk siapa lagi?"

IA menerima bunga itu dan menghirupnya. Sementara Yuuma duduk di sebelah IA, ikut tersenyum melihat wanita tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya, aku baru saja buat sebuah lagu baru. Mau dengar?"

"Benarkah? Aku mau."

Yuuma menyerahkan _earphone_ nya dan menancapkannya ke telinga kanan Yuuma dan telinga kiri IA. Mereka mendengarkannya secara seksama. IA terlihat sangat menikmati musik itu, setidaknya itu yang Yuuma pikirkan. Tapi pikiran Yuuma kembali beralih dan senyumannya itu tak bisa ia pertahankan.

"Lagunya bagus. Aku jadi ingin mencoba menyanyikannya. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya IA, tapi tidak dijawab Yuuma.

"... Yuuma-kun?"

Lamunan Yuuma buyar seketika.

"Ah! Maaf, apa yang tadi kamu katakan?"

"... Yuuma-kun, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik-baik saja apa maksudmu? Aku memang baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kamu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.."

 **Kau bukanlah Yuuma yang kami kenal selama ini...**

Yuuma menggigit bawah bibirnya, mengingat perkataan Len waktu itu dan mencoba melupakannya.

"Apa kamu merasa tertekan?" tanya IA

Yuuma masih tidak bisa menjawab. Tidak seperti tadi, ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Apa kamu juga sakit? Mau kupanggil suster?"

"... Hey, IA. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya band kami akan mencoba ikut di kompetisi band nanti.."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Tanggal 23, hari dimana kau akan dioperasi.."

"Begitu, yah..."

"Tapi aku menolaknya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"... Karena aku tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu!"

"Eh?! Kenapa begitu? Bukankah itu kesem-"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Yuuma langsung memegang kedua bahu IA dan menatapnya dengan tajam. IA kaget, seakan-akan bingung dengan perlakuan anehnya sekarang. "Aku heran, kenapa kau masih bisa tenang seperti ini, padahal waktumu tidak banyak."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut atau semacamnya?"

"... Yah, apapun hasilnya aku hanya bisa pasrah, dan aku harus bisa menerimanya."

"Meskipun kau menerimanya, aku tetap tak bisa terima! Karena aku... karena aku..."

IA mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dan penasaran dengan kelajutannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!"

"HAH?!" seketika wajah IA memerah, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yuuma barusan.

"Dan... karena itulah, aku tidak terima kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Aku ingin kau tetap berada di sisiku, sampai kapanpun..."

Yuuma menunduk, tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi yang ia punya. IA menatap Yuuma dengan lembut dan tersenyum. IA menurunkan kedua tangan Yuuma dari bahunya dan menggenggamnya. Kepala Yuuma terangkat dan kini mereka saling menatap.

"Kalau kamu mencintaiku, apakah kamu mempercayaiku sepenuhnya?"

Yuuma terdiam, tapi ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kamu mempercayaiku, kenapa kamu tidak percaya dengan ini? Ingat, aku tidak pernah putus asa dengan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Selama aku masih hidup, selama aku masih bisa tertawa, selama aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Bahkan aku bersyukur aku masih bisa bersamamu meskipun kalau nantinya aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. "

"IA... aku..."

"Aku sangat senang kalau kamu mencintaiku, tapi aku gak senang waktu kamu bilang kamu yang menolak ikut kompetisi itu karena aku. Itu bukan Yuuma-kun yang kukenal."

"Hah?"

"Yuuma-kun yang kukenal adalah Yuuma-kun yang punya usaha dan kerja keras tanpa memandangi apapun yang menghalanginya. Karena perjuanganmu, aku jadi berusaha melawan rasa sakitku ini. Kamu mengerti kan?"

"IA..."

IA tersenyum lebar dan mencairkan perasaan Yuuma yang sedang bergejolak. "Ikutilah kompetisi itu dan raih juara 1, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa. Sementara itu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga dan banyak berdoa agar operasiku berhasil. Dengan begitu, kita setara."

Yuuma mebelalakan matanya, tangannya yang digenggam IA kemudian menggenggam balik tangan IA.

"Hah~ mau bagaimana lagi..."

Yuuma tersenyum meyakinkan gadis yang selama ini dicintainya, begitu juga IA.

.

~ _malamnya.._

.

TTRRRRIIIITTTTTTT

Getaran _handphone_ terdengar dari meja belajar kamar Kaito. Kaito yang selesai makan malam, melihat siapa yang mengSMSnya di malam-malam begini.

 **Hei, kalian wahai anggota Vocaloid Band! Gue balik lagi!**

 **Gomen, gue tiba-tiba ngedadak SMS kalian, tapi gue yakin kalian pasti belum tidur. Jadi gue cuma mau ngasih kabar kalau besok pagi sebelum bel bunyi, kita kumpul dulu di ruang Light Music. Ingat, yang terlambat gue bongkar aib kalian masing-masing nih!**

 **Oke, mata ashita!**

Kaito mengucek-ngucek matanya, seolah-olah dia tidak salah lihat kalau itu SMS dari Yuuma. "Yuuma, udah kayak biasanya."

Gakupo yang tengah asyik SMS-an dengan Luka, jadi agak 'terganggu' dengan SMS dari Yuuma, tapi dia bernafas lega.

Piko sedang belajar, dan ketika muncul SMSnya dia langsung tersenyum.

Begitu juga Len, yang baru selesai mandi ketika dapat SMS dari Yuuma, dia terkejut tapi dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

~ _keesokan harinya_

 _._

SSRRRAAAKKK

Yuuma menggeser pintunya dengan keras, dan tampak rekan-rekannya yang lain sudah ada di depan matanya, menunggu dirinya.

"Huammm... Ada apa kau nyuruh kami kumpul di pagi buta begini?" tanya Kaito.

"Oke, minna. Sebelum ke intinya, gue minta maaf waktu itu. Gara-gara sikap gue, klub ini jadi agak bermasalah."

"Apapun itu, kami tetap memaafkan senpai, kok. Meskipun waktu itu kami bingung dengan sikap senpai, tapi saat kami tahu alasannya kami langsung mengerti." Jelas Piko.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena aku sudah mengatakan hal yang nggak pantas. Seharusnya sebagai adik kelas aku harus bersikap sopan." Gumam Len sambil menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena sikapku agak melenceng dari sikap ketua OSIS pada umumnya." Ucap Gakupo.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkan kegiatan klub demi Miku, tapi aku janji aku bakal berusaha jadi ketua yang baik dan bijak!"

Yuuma tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Kaito dan Len. "Yosh! Sudah cukup silaturahminya! Sekarang kita fokus pada lomba!"

"Eh jadi beneran kita ikutan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja, itu kan udah jadi target kita selanjutnya!"

"Eurmm, tapi..." gumam Piko, disusul dengan ekspresi tidak senang dari yang lain. –kcuali Yuuma-

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Batas terakhir pengumpulan formulirnya dimajukan jadi hari ini..."

"..."

"..."

"APPAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Yuuma _jawdrop_.

"Habis Yuuma galaunya kelamaan, kenapa gak dari kemarin-kemarin mutusinnya?" gerutu Kaito.

"A-ahhh ya-yahh ituu..."

"Awalnya juga mau daftar, tapi karena gak enak ke kamunya gak jadi dehh.." celetuk Gakupo.

"HEH?!"

"Tapi tenang aja, kita masih punya waktu sampai jam 12 siang nanti.." kata Piko menenangkan.

"Nih, formulirnya. Mumpung masih ada waktu, cepat diisi sekarang." Jelas Len menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Baiklah, kita isi sekarang! Mana pulpennya?!" seru Yuuma agak panik.

Terdengar suara kegaduhan sampai keluar ruangan. Kiyoteru yang sedang berjalan santai ke ruang guru, mengintip ke ruang Light Music. Keramaian anggota band Vocaloid menjadi kerinduan yang selama ini dirasakan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru bernafas lega karena akhirnya klub Light Music aktif seperti biasanya.

.

~ _tanggal 23 Oktober, jam 11.30_

 _._

Disini kita menyaksikan dua tempat. Yang satu di tempat dimana kompetisi diadakan, dan satu lagi ruang operasi rumah sakit.

Sebelum manggung, Yuuma dan lainnya tengah mempersiapkan instrumennya. Sementara di ruang operasi, terlihat IA menggunakan topi pelindung untuk menutupi rambutnya dan selang kecil untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Oke, Akasaka-san, waktunya bermimpi indah." Ucap sang suster yang sudah lengkap memakai baju khusus dan masker sambil menyuntikkan obat bius ke lengan kirinya. Mata IA perlahan-lahan menutup.

.

"Oke minna, sudah siap?!" teriak Kaito lewat mic-nya dan diikuti oleh sorakan dari penonton yang sangat antusias menonton mereka.

"One, two, three, yo!" teriak Gakupo diikiuti dengan ketukan dari _stick drum_ nya.

Mereka memulai aksinya, memuaskan seluruh penonton dalam sekejap matanya. Di dalam hati, Yuuma dan IA hanya bisa bergumam...

 **Ya tuhan, kumohon...**  
 ** _Ya tuhan, kumohon..._**

 **Semoga kami bisa...**  
 ** _Semoga Yuuma-kun bisa..._**

 **Memenangkan kompetisi ini...**  
 ** _Meraih juara 1 di kompetisi itu..._**

 **Dan semoga...**  
 ** _Dan semoga..._**

 **IA berhasil menghadapi operasinya...**  
 ** _Operasi kali ini berhasil..._**

 **Ketika IA masih bisa dipanjangkan waktu hidupnya...**  
 ** _Ketika aku masih bisa hidup di dunia ini..._**

 **Aku ingin...**  
 ** _Aku ingin..._**

 **Tetap bersama dengannya...**  
 ** _Dia selalu bersamaku..._**

 **Selamanya...**  
 ** _Selamanya..._**

.

~ _jam 16.00_

.

"Hei!"

Len menghampiri Yuuma yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk dengan sebotol minuman di genggaman tangannya. Len tahu Yuuma kembali seperti semula, tapi dia masih meresahkan gadis itu.

"Oh? Ada apa, Len?"

"... Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Yahh mungkin kau penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang bagaimana. Kurasa operasinya sudah selesai."

"Lalu? Aku akan kesana setelah lomba ini selesai dan mengetahui siapa pemenangnya."

"Masalah lomba serahkan saja pada kami, kau lebih baik pergi sekarang saja."

"Eh tapi kan aku wakil ketua! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini begitu-"

Perkataan Yuuma terpotong, dengan tepukan dari tangan Len ke bahunya.

"Dia gadis yang amat penting bagimu, jadi pergi dan temui dia."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal?"

"Bagaimana kalau operasinya berhasil?"

"Hah?" Yuuma menengok ke arah Len, sedangkan Len masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"IA bukanlah gadis yang lemah..."

"..."

"Satu lagi, ketika operasinya berhasil, tolong bahagiakanlah dia..."

Yuuma terbelalak. "Gomen, Len. Aku sudah membentakmu waktu itu."

"Hei, bukannya acara maaf-maafannya udah selesai?" Len mendorong punggung Yuuma dan Yuuma berbalik. "Sampaikan salamku padanya yah.."

Yuuma mengerti dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Len yang melihat sosoknya perlahan menghilang ikut tersenyum. Kemudian dikagetkan dengan seruan seseorang.

"Len, dimana Yuuma?" tanya Kaito.

"... menghampiri pujaan hatinya.." jelas Len.

"Hah?! Ohh..."

Akhirnya semua rekannya tahu bagaimana perasaan Yuuma selama ini.

.

Yuuma terus berlari, mengabaikan apapun yang menghalanginya. Untungnya Yuuma sudah memakai syal berwarna merah yang pernah diberikan IA terhadapnya dulu, karena cuaca sore ini cukup dingin. Sesampainya tiba di rumah sakit, dia melihat IO yang sedang duduk di depan ruang operasi.

"IO!"

"... Yuuma-san?"

"Hahhh... Hahhh... bagaimana... keadaan... IA?" tanya Yuuma dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eummm..."

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sadar akan kedatangan dokter tersebut, mereka berdua langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Yuuma agak panik.

"Syukurlah, operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah ini saya yakin Akasaka-san akan baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah..." gumam IO lega.

"Ini semua berkat dirinya yang sudah berusaha untuk memberanikan diri. Saya pikir, dia akan menolak."

"IA bukanlah gadis yang lemah, dok." Ucap Yuuma yakin.

Dokter pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi.."

Dokter pun segera meninggalkan mereka. Yuuma dan IO akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu." ucap IO meninggalkannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau melihatnya setelah operasi?"

"Aku tidak mau meresahkan nee-chan lagi, jadi kau saja yang urus dia. Lagipula... dia lebih bahagia bersamamu ketimbang denganku."

BLLUUUSSSHHHH

Perkataannya yang terus terang membuat wajah Yuuma memerah padam. "Anak itu benar-benar polos.." gumamnya.

.

~ _setelah 3 hari berlalu_

.

"Hei... hm?"

Yuuma tiba-tiba heran, karena sosok gadis yang ia cintai itu tidak ada di tempat tidurnya.

DUUARRR!

Langsung sosok IA muncul disampingnya sambil menarik tali dan mengeluarkan pita-pita indah (kayak buat ulang tahun), dan itu membuat Yuuma kaget setengah mati.

"He-hei, kau udah buat aku spot jantung tahu!" protes Yuuma.

"Hehehe, maaf. Selamat yahh buat kemenangan band Vocaloid sebagai juara 1!" seru IA senang.

"Beritanya kan udah lama, baru diucapin sekarang..."

"Habis kan waktu itu aku masih belum sadar. Pas Miku cerita, katanya kalian memenangkan juara 1 jadi aku ingin merayakannya juga. Oh ya, katanya hadiahnya juga besar yah?"

"Begitulah, tapi uangnya kami pakai buat sumbangan ke beberapa panti asuhan. Kami juga menerima tawaran dari Yamaha Recording. Oh iya, usulan sumbangan itu aku yang minta lho.." ujar Yuuma bangga.

"Tumben, biasanya Yuuma tidak sebaik itu."

JLLEBBB!

"He-hei, kamu nggak merasa perkataanmu tadi udah bikin aku sakit?"

IA hanya terkekeh kecil, tapi Yuuma tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ini hadiah dariku. Eurmm lebih tepatnya, kami."

"Eh? Tapi hari ini aku kan nggak ulang tahun."

"Siapa yang bilang ini hadiah ulang tahun? Ini hadiah atas keberhasilan operasimu."

Yuuma menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat dan diterima oleh IA.

"Yuuma-kun berlebihan. Lagipula ini ap-" Perkataan IA terhenti ketika melihat sebuah lembar kertas berisi biaya iuran rumah sakit yang diterima IA, dan dibawahnya tertera LUNAS.

"Se-sebagian hadiahnya kami ambil buat biaya pengobatanmu, soalnya lumayan gede sih. Orang tuamu juga senang pas menerimanya. Tapi kalau mau menolak, udah terlambat lho.."

Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari mulut IA. Yuuma langsung panik dan bingung.

"Tu-tunggu! Ke-kenapa malah nangis?"

Yuuma berusaha menenangkannya, namun dibalas dengan pelukan 'tiba-tiba' dari IA. Yuuma malah tambah panik dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-kun... Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya, lalu Yuuma membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

To be Continued

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Duhh ingusku jadi tambah keluar! (Hikari jorok!) Hha gomen yah minna XD. Beres juga nih fanfic, pegel aku ngetiknya!**

 **Yuuma : Akhirnya beres juga!**

 **Hikari : Wow you're the best, Yuuma!**

 **Yuuma : Tapi nggak se-romantis yang lainnya! T_T**

 **Hikari : Biarin, namanya juga newbie XD**

 **Yuuma : Oh ya, GWS Hikari.**

 **Hikari : Hiks! Arigatou nee...**

 **Jangan lupa review yah!**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, berarti Piko x Miki...**

 **Jaa nee~ ^_^v**


	6. Chapter 6 : At First We Meet

**Konnichiwa! Hhehehe...**

 **Seperti biasa, Hikari kembali lagi buat chapter baru! (Pergi Loe! *hiks! TT_TT). Seperti yang dijanjikan sebelumnya, chapter kali ini adalah pairing Piko x Miki..**

 **Miki : Hore! Waktunya kita tampil!**

 **Piko : Yoroshiku, minnasan!**

 **Hikari : Happy Readings! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter : Piko x Miki

At First We Meet

 _Bagaikan pangeran yang jatuh dari langit,_  
 _Ini pertama kalinya, aku jatuh cinta padamu..._

.

 **-Piko POV-**

 _"Ittekimasu_!"

Aku berpamitan pada keluargaku sambil menutup pagar rumah. Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah meskipun sekarang musim dingin. Dilihat pemandangan disekitar, banyak sekali salju yang menumpuk, mulai dari jalan trotoar sampai atap-atap rumah tetangga. Jalanan hari ini juga sepi sekali, mungkin karena orang lain terlalu malas keluar dingin-dingin begini mungkin yah. Tapi tidak untukku, mau tidak mau aku harus sanggup pergi ke sekolah sampai libur musim dingin nanti tiba. Harus berhati-hati juga dalam melangkah, salah sedikit bisa tergelincir.

"MINGGIR!" teriak seseorang dari arah samping.

Aku menoleh dan terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menaiki sepeda tapi tidak terkontrol olehnya saking licinnya.

"Huwaaaa!" aku kaget ketika sepeda itu terus mendekat ke arahku tanpa henti. Aku berusaha menyingkir, tapi...

BUAAAAKKKKKKK

Terlambat...

"Dududuuuhhh..." rintihku.

Aku coba bangkit dan melihat kondisiku, untungnya aku baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika aku melihat gadis itu, huwaa parah! Tapi untungnya tidak bercucuran darah seperti di film-film hororr atau semacamnya.

"Ka-kamu gak apa-apa?!" aku benar-benar panik karena gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Mmm... aduhhh..." rintih gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja..

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan? Bisa berdiri?" tawarku.

Gadis berambut merah cherry panjang dan berantena sama sepertiku. Seragamnya pun sama denganku. Eh, apa dia juga siswi dari Crypton Academy?

Gadis itu menatapku terus dengan wajah bersemu merah. Apa dia melamun? Atau agak shock karena kecelakaan tadi?

"Eumm.. Halo?" Aku terus melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan matanya.

" _Ooji-samaa_..." gumamnya. Hah, aku dipanggil ' _Ooji_ '? Sebenarnya gadis ini melamunkan apa sih?

"Maaf?"

"E! A-ah..."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kakimu terluka cukup parah..."

"Ah! Ti-tidak ap–"

"Biar kuplester yah."

"A–"

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya karena aku langsung mengambil plester dari dalam tasku. Untungnya aku selalu siap sedia membawa peralatan obat-obatan di dalam tasku.

"Selesai." Kataku setelah menempelkan plester di lututnya. Lututnya putih bersih yah?

"Ma-ma-maka-sih..." gumamnya.

"Sama-sama. Bisa berdiri? Sini kubantu." Tawarku ketika kuulurkan tanganku padanya.

Dia diam saja. Malahan wajahnya muncul semburat merah, mulutnya yang agak menganga, dan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Lho? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?

Tak lama gadis itu menerimanya dan kutarik sampai dia berdiri. Wa! Dia ternyata lebih tinggi dariku -_- , apa mungkin aku yang pendek yah?

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Dari seragammu itu... sepertinya kita satu sekolah yah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Oh iya yah... Hehehe..."

Gadis ini sungguh aneh sekali. "Kalau gitu, mau berangkat bareng?"

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ahh ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku berangkat sendiri sa-aduh..." rintihnya. Mungkin kakinya keseleo gara-gara tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ta-tak apa, kok! Aku kan cewek ku-dududuh..."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Oh ya, boleh kupinjam sepedamu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku yang akan bawa sepedanya."

"Tu-tunggu.. maksudmu... aku... dibonceng?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"EHH?! Ta-tapi, boncengan itu kan nggak boleh! Se-selain itu.."

"Aku akan berusaha melarikan diri secepat yang aku bisa. Lagipula kakimu masih sakit."

Gadis itu masih terdiam tapi pada akhirnya dia pasrah. Aku langsung menaiki sepeda itu dan gadis itu duduk dibelakangku.

Selama di perjalanan, kami tidak saling bicara.

"Ma-makasih..." ucap gadis itu pelan.

Aku tersenyum saja. "Tidak masalah."

"Ta-tapi seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku sudah menabrakmu tadi!"

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu, kok. Lain kali sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati, jalanan disini agak licin."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan suasana hening kembali terjadi.

"Oh iya, apa kamu baru pindah ke Crypton Academy? Karena aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu."

"Eum. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku ke sekolah, jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat."

"Pantas saja tadi kamu buru-buru sekali. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Mi-Miki. Furukawa Miki.."

"Ohh Furukawa-san yah.."

"OI YANG DISANA! BERHENTI!" teriak pak polisi yang ternyata dari tadi mengejar kami dengan sepedanya. Wah gawat, ketahuan!

"Furukawa-san, pegangan yang kuat!"

"Eh?"

Kupercepat gayuhanku agar pak polisi itu tak mengejar kami lagi, tapi pak polisi itu masih tetap mengejar. Ini pertama kalinya aku melanggar hukum, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak peduli meskipun seberapa licinnya jalan ini.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

.

"Haahh... haahh... haahh... kita... akhirnya... sampai... juga..." desahku berusaha mengatur nafas. Syukurlah pak polisi itu sudah tak mengejar kami lagi.

"Haahh... iyah..."

"Baiklah, waktunya ke kelas. Mau bareng?"

"Eh? Ahh ti-tidak usah, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu."

"Tapi kakimu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Un! Kakiku baik-baik saja. Karena aku cewek kuat!"

"Hahaha baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan."

"A-anu..."

"Hm?" Aku membalikkan badanku ke arahnya.

Dia langsung membungkukan badannya ke arahku. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkannya.

.

SSRRRAAAKKKK

Kugeser pintu yang membatasiku antara lorong dengan kelas 1-B. Melihat siapa yang ada di depanku, Len sedang mengobrol-ngobrol dengan Rin-san yang berdiri di sampingnya. Aku tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa, tapi raut wajah mereka berdua kelihatan bahagia sekali.

"Ah! Ohayou, Piko!" seru Rin-san mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ohayou." Kata Len.

"Ohayou, minna."

"Tumben agak telat, biasanya kamu yang paling pagi berangkat ke sekolah." Jelas Rin-san.

"Kenapa bajumu agak kotor? Kamu habis jatoh atau apa?" tanya Len heran melihat penampilanku yang agak kotor. Lho, aku sampai tidak sadar...

"Eh? Ahh yaa... tadi ada sebuah kecelakaan sih..."

"Eh? Kok bisa?" tanya Len.

"Tapi kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" cemas Rin-san.

"Ahh iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Setelah itu aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda bersama dengan Furukawa-san."

"Hah? Furukawa-san?"

"Siapa?"

.

 **-Normal POV-**

.

"HEI, KIYO-SENSEI MAU DATENG! CEPET DUDUK DI BANGKU MASING-MASING!" teriak seorang siswa yang memecahkan suasana di kelas.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari sudut sana-sini. Len mengubah posisi duduknya, Rin kembali ke tempat duduknya, Piko juga.

"Minnasan!" teriak ketua kelas 1-B "Kiritsu! Rei!"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" teriak semua siswa sambil membungkuk.

"Ohayou."

"Chakuseki!" Semua siswa pun duduk kembali.

"Ekhem! Sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya, ada yang ingin bapak kenalkan pada kalian. Baik, masuklah!" seru Kiyoteru menghadap ke arah pintu.

Digesernya pintu itu dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut terurai panjang berwarna merah, membentuk antena 'C' di atas kepalanya. Gadis tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang ada disana.

'Eh? Furukawa-san?' batin Piko, terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan kelas.

"Gadis yang manis yah?"

"Asli Jepang?"

"Kurasa.."

Suasana di kelas mulai ramai dengan perbincangan antar para siswa. Tapi terhenti ketika Kiyoteru mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis dengan penghapus papan tulis. "Oke minna, jangan berisik!"

"Namanya Furukawa Miki, dia berasal dari Prefektur Kyoto." Jelas Kiyoteru setelah dia menuliskan nama 'Furukawa Miki' dengan huruf kanji. "Baiklah Furukawa-san, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik! Perkenalkan, namaku Furukawa Miki. Kalian boleh memanggilku Miki, kok. Yoroshiku nee~" seru Miki begitu semangatnya.

"Furukawa-san?!" teriak Piko mengejutkan semua siswa di dalamnya. Piko _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Ekspresi Miki pun berubah kaget. "Ah! Ka-kamu cowok yang tadi pagi?"

"Ohh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Kiyoteru senang.

"Ohh jadi dia Furukawa yang kau maksud?" tanya Len.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu khusus untukmu Utatane-san, aku ingin pulang sekolah nanti kau yang temani Furukawa-san untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?!"

Reaksi Piko dan Miki mengejutkan seluruh siswa. Tapi Piko menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang sedikit ragu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya Furukawa-san, waktunya kita mencari tempat duduk untukmu. Eumm..."

"Sensei! Bangku sebelahku kosong!" seru Rin bangkit dari kursinya sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oh, kebetulan! Furukawa-san duduk disebelah Kagamaru-san disana yah."

Miki mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

 _~pulang sekolah_

.

"Ini adalah kandang kambing dan domba. Sekolah ini juga suka memelihara beberapa binatang, meskipun tidak begitu banyak sih. Biasanya para siswa disini bebas untuk memberinya makan kapan saja." Terang Piko menjelaskan ketika mereka berada di kandang dengan seekor kambing dan domba.

"Waahh domba ini cantik sekali~"

Miki berusaha ingin mengusap domba tersebut, tapi karena disadari oleh si domba, domba itu mengelak.

"MBEEKK!"

"Kyaa!" Miki teriak ketakutan, sementara Piko hanya tertawa. "A-apanya yang lucu?!"

"Ma-maaf, habis aku baru pertama kali ini melihat reaksimu terhadap Daisy (nama domba itu) begitu."

"Itu tidak lucu tahu! Selain itu, aku hampir saja digigitnya!" protes Miki.

Piko berhenti tertawa dan mengusap si Daisy.

"Daisy itu agak sensitif dengan orang baru. Kalau kamu sering menemuinya dan merawatnya, dia juga pasti akan bersikap baik terhadapmu. Benar kan, Daisy?"

"Mbeekk!"

Tatapan lembut yang Piko lontarkan pada domba itu, membuat wajah Miki memerah seketika. Miki kembali melamun.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya aku kumpul klub. Furukawa-san, ayo kita-hmm? Furukawa-san?" Piko menyadarkan Miki dengan sedikit lambaian tangan.

"Eh? Ah iya, kau benar. Ayo." Miki pergi mengabaikan Piko yang masih berdiam diri kebingungan.

.

Piko dan Miki kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tas masing-masing. Di kelas itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada sosok Piko dan Miki.

"Terima kasih banyak, Utatane-kun."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya Furukawa-san, aku punya permintaan."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Entah apa kita harus melakukannya atau tidak, tapi bolehkah kita saling memanggil dengan nama depan kita masing-masing? Aku memanggilmu 'Miki-san', dan kamu boleh memanggilku 'Piko'."

"Eh?!" sontak Miki terkejut bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ta-tapi jangan salah sangka! Karena kita ini sudah jadi teman, jadi kupikir hal itu tidak jadi masalah. Eh! Tapi kalau Furukawa-san keberatan, aku juga takkan memaksa–"

"Piko."

"Eh?"

"Piko...kun!" Miki mengatakannya dengan agak terbata-bata tapi akhirnya berhasil ia katakan. Memanggil nama depan memang sulit, apalagi dengan lawan jenis.

"Baiklah, Miki-san. Kita sekarang adalah teman."

"Eum."

.

 **-Miki POV-**

.

 _~jam 15.30, di rumahku._

.

"Tadaima!" seruku setelah kubuka pintu rumahku.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, aku langsung saja pergi ke kamarku. Kupikir di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kubuka pintu dan kubantingkan tubuhku ke kasurku yang sangat empuk. Huft, hari pertama sekolah memang sangat melelahkan.

Kamarku agak besar sih. Ada tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, tv, dan meja rias. Oops! Aku juga punya _play station_ lho! Dinding kamarku di cat merah dan didesain sedemikian rupa kayak anak perempuan pada umumnya. Oh ya, jangan heran kalau kamarku ini banyak hiasan cherry-cherry gitu, karena aku sangat suka CHERRY! Hehe..

Kamarku juga dipenuhi dengan poster-poster karakter _anime_ yang IKEMEN! Yahh aku akui aku memang otaku. Dari dulu aku memang suka _anime_ apalagi kalau karakter cowoknya _ikemen_! Aku bisa begadang nonton _anime_ semalaman demi ngeliat cowok _ikemen_ nya hehe..

Aku memeluk bantal berbentuk buah ceri yg empuk itu. Hari ini, meskipun sangat melelahkan, tapi begitu berkesan untukku. Utatane Piko, cowok pendek yang udah nolong aku, ngeplester kakiku, berangkat bareng sambil dibonceng meskipun dikejar pak polisi, diajak keliling liat-liat sekolah, dan terakhir kami saling memanggil nama depan.

Sungguh peristiwa yang tak aku sangka-sangka. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang bener-bener perhatian sama aku. Kupikir semua cowok di dunia nyata itu mesum, jorok, kasar, dan blablabla. Tapi Piko-kun itu... berbeda. Dia baik, lembut, penyayang, dan sangat peduli.

"AARRRGGGHH!" aku berteriak dalam lamunanku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gila! Sudah cukup, Miki! Kamu baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, masa udah langsung suka?!

Kulihat _play station_ yang tergeletak di lantai, aku sadar...

"Oh iya, _game Otome_ -ku belum kuselesaikan!"

Kalian tahu apa itu _game Otome_? Suatu permainan khusus buat anak perempuan. Disitu banyak cowok _ikemen_ nya, lho! Selain itu permainan ini punya alur cerita yang berbeda-beda, tergantung kita yang memainkannya. Kusarankan buat kalian para cewek yang jones, wajib main _game Otome_ deh!

"Yosh! Kita lanjutkan yang kemarin!"

Dengan konsol game yang sudah kugenggam, bersiap-siap untuk memulai permainan.

 _ **Kamu kenapa Miki-chan? Kelihatannya kamu lesu sekali..**_

KLIK!

 _ **Begitu yah.. Kalau begitu kemarilah, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik lagi..**_

Oh iya, karakter cowoknya mirip banget ama Piko-kun, lho! Baik itu gaya rambutnya, penampilan, SEMUANYA! Yang beda disini hanya matanya yang sipit dan bentuk tubuhnya.

 _ **Tak perlu takut. Aku akan tetap berada disini melindungimu...**_

"Haa~ _Ooji-sama_ ~"

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Miki, kamu udah pulang kan? Bantu aku siapkan makan malam!" seru kakakku, Cul. Aku nggak tahu kenapa namanya Cul.

"Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Jangan sibuk cuman karena main _game_! Tidak akan ada bolu ceri untukmu!"

Mendengar kata 'ceri', aku langsung bangkit. "Aa! Iya iya, aku kesana sekarang! Uuuhhh!"

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

.

"Miki-chan, apa ada klub yang ingin kamu ikuti?" tanya Rin-chan.

"Klub yah? Rin-chan sendiri?"

"Hehehe, aku berniat untuk masuk klub tari. Kalau kamu mau, ayo kita gabung sama-sama!"

"Hmm bagaimana yah..." kalau aku gabung, waktu bermain _game_ -ku jadi makin sedikit. "Mungkin nanti saja."

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang disampingnya... Piko-kun?

"Oh Len! Kami sedang membicarakan klub. Karena Miki-chan murid baru, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya ke klub tari juga."

Oh jadi anak laki-laki itu namanya Len?

"Eh? Aku baru tahu kau mau ikut klub tari."

"Yahh setidaknya aku bisa ngisi waktu luang buat ikut ekskul kan?"

Dia tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Rin-chan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal?"

"Adududuh... Len... sakit.."

"Hei, aku tahu kalian sedang pacaran, tapi jangan bermesra-mesraan di dalam kelas. Seperti yang Yuuma-senpai katakan, ingat waktu dan tempat." Protes Piko-kun di sampingku. Eh tunggu dulu, pacaran?

"HEE? JADI RIN-CHAN UDAH PACARAN?!" teriakku yang sukses membuat semua murid disana menatapku heran. Langsung saja aku tutup mulut.

Kulihat Rin-chan dan pacarnya itu hanya menatap ke arah lain dengan semburat merah di wajah mereka. Duhh aku jadi iri..

"Kau tahu, Miki-san? Hubungan mereka udah sangat langgeng lho, meskipun baru beberapa bulan tapi mereka tetap harmonis kan?" tanya Piko-kun padaku. Aku cuman kedap-kedip mata.

"Piko!" protes Rin-chan malu.

"Eh? Kau udah manggil dia 'Miki'?" tanya anak laki-laki itu pada Piko-kun.

"Lalu... dia ini..." gumamku menunjukan anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah! Namanya Kagamine Len. Kami teman satu SMP." Terang Piko-kun.

"Yo-yoroshiku..." sapa Kagamine-kun padaku.

"Eum. Aku Furukawa Miki, salam kenal." Salamku.

"Oi, Utatane! Kamu disuruh sensei buat fotokopi tugas ini buat besok. Hari ini kamu yang piket kan?" suruh ketua kelas bari nunjukkin selembar kertas.

"Ah! Benar juga! Aku lupa hari ini aku piket! Len, bisakah kau duluan saja? Bilang pada Kaito-senpai kalau aku mungkin akan terlambat kumpul klub." Kata Piko-kun pada Kagamine-kun.

"Okkey dokkey."

"Tunggu, Piko-kun!" seruanku menghentikan langkahnya. "A-aku akan membantumu!"

"Eh? Tapi kan Miki-san tidak piket hari ini.."

"Tak apa. Ini balasanku buat yang kemarin. Jadi kumohon, izinkan aku untuk membantumu!"

Piko-kun membalikkan badannya dan sedikit mendesah. "Hahh, baiklah. Ayo."

.

"Maaf yah Miki-san, aku malah merepotkanmu." Katanya sembari membawa setumpuk kertas yang sudah kami fotokopi.

Aku menggeleng. "Justru ini balasanku karena aku sudah merepotkanmu kemarin."

"Eh nggak kok. Aku memang sudah biasa membantu orang lain."

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. "Oh iya, tadi kamu bilang kumpul klub kan? Memangnya Piko-kun ikut klub apa?"

"Oh aku? Aku ikut klub Light Music."

"Light Music?"

"Semacam band."

"Oh. Berarti Piko-kun punya bakat dalam band yah? Piko-kun memainkan alat musik apa?"

"Eumm ke-keyboard."

"Wahh Piko-kun jago main keyboard? Hebat..."

"Me-menurutku biasa saja. Miki-san juga tadi ditawari ikut klub tari oleh Rin-san kan? Apa kamu berniat untuk bergabung?"

"Eh eum..."

Duhh masa sih aku harus bilang aku nggak ikut ekskul cuman karena _game Otome_? Ahhh tidak! Tidak!

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa, aku takkan memaksa. Tapi kupikir itu ide yang bagus kalau seandainya Miki-san ikut dalam klub tari itu. Apalagi dengan Rin-san."

Hmm bergabung yah... Aku memang nggak terlalu berniat sih, tapi...

SRRRAAAKKKK

"Sensei, kami sudah selesai fotokopi tugasnya." Seru Piko-kun yang telah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh baguslah! Letakkan saja di atas meja sebelah sana."

"Baik."

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Miki-san, kamu mau langsung pulang kan? Kalau begitu aku kumpul klub dulu yah?"

"Eh? Ahh eum."

"Oh ya, Miki-san, terima kasih banyak ya hari ini. Kamu memang gadis yang baik." Pujinya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Dan disitulah, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya...

.

 **-Normal POV-**

 _~jam 18.15 di rumah Miki._

.

 _ **Miki-chan, kamu memang gadis yang baik..**_

Perkataan karakter dalam _game otome_ itu membuat Miki berpikir akan kata-kata Piko barusan. Miki benar-benar percaya bahwa perasaannya pada Piko kali ini adalah perasaan suka.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Miki, air hangatnya sudah siap! Waktunya mandi!" seru Cul sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Miki.

Gadis itu tersentak, kemudian menampar kedua wajahnya untuk membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

"I-iya!"

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

.

"Eh? Kamu mau masuk klub tari?" tanya Rin sebelum memasukkan _sushi_ dari _bento_ nya ke dalam mulutnya.

Miki mengangguk agak ragu, menunjukan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Terpikir hal ini karena saran dari Piko seorang.

"WAIII! Akhirnya kita bisa kumpul klub bareng, Miki-chan!" seru Rin tiba-tiba memeluk Miki.

"Ri-Ri-Rin-chwwaann... a-a-aku...ke-keche-khikk.." kata Miki dengan suara yang perlahan-lahan mengecil, seolah dia tercekik tak mampu mengambil nafas.

"A! Gomen, Miki-chan. Habis aku sangat senang akhirnya kamu mau."

"Ada apa nih ribut-ribut?" protes Len tiba-tiba datang dari kantin setelah membeli beberapa roti bersama dengan Piko.

"Coba tebak, Miki-chan akhirnya mau gabung klub tari, lho!" seru Rin semangat.

"Hee~" Len hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kamu mau ikut ekskul, Miki-san." Kata Piko senang dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Hal itu membuat wajah Miki bersemu merah.

"Jaa, kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti jangan dulu pulang yah! Kita harus lapor pada sang ketua dulu!" seru Rin pada Miki.

"Eh! Ahh eum."

.

 _~beberapa jam setelah waktu pulang sekolah, di ruang tari._

.

"Oke, minna! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini! _Otsukaresama_!" seru Gumi pada anggota klub tari yang lain. Selain sebagai sekretaris OSIS, Gumi juga ketua dari klub tari.

" _Otsukaresama_!"

"Oh iya, buat anggota baru, kuucapkan selamat datang yah! Kuharap kamu betah selama berada di klub ini."

"Baik! Mohon bimbingannya!" seru Miki sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, minna! _Mata ashita nee~_!"

Akhirnya para anggota di ruang klub tari membubarkan diri. Rin dan Miki bersiap untuk pulang dan membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Nee, Rin-chan.." gumam Miki ketika mereka masih berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Hmm?"

"Kupikir... aku menyukai Piko-kun."

Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Miki yang tersadar menghadap ke arah Rin.

"HEE!"

"A-aku tahu kami baru saja bertemu kemarin, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Karena setiap kali Piko-kun tersenyum padaku, jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dadaku juga terasa sangat sesak."

GREB!

Tiba-tiba Rin memegang kedua tangan Miki dan menggenggamnya dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kamu menyukai Piko?"

"A-aku tidak tahu pasti... tapi..."

"Dari tanda-tanda yang kamu rasakan itu, kurasa perkiraanmu sangat tepat!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu! Aku akan membantumu supaya kamu bisa jadian dengan Piko!"

"EH?! Tu-tunggu dulu, Rin-chan! Itu adalah sesuatu yang..."

"Kupikir kamu memang sangat cocok bersama dengan Piko, meskipun dia agak pendek darimu. Tapi aku akan mendukungmu dan mendorongmu untuk mendapatkannya!"

"EEHHH?!"

.

 _~keesokan harinya.._

.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Miki mengalihkannya pada sebuah kotak yang ia bungkus dengan sapu tangan.

"Kamu sudah siap?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan serius.

Miki mengangguk.

"Hey, Piko, ayo kita ke kantin." Seru Len.

'Pas banget waktunya!' batin Rin dan Miki.

"Len~ kita makan bareng yuk! Aku udah buatin _bento_ untukmu lho~" seru Rin menghampiri Len dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Len.

"Eh? Tumben..."

"Piko, kamu ke kantin sendiri saja yah, hari ini aku mau makan siang bareng Len~ Ayo!" Rin dengan cepat menarik tangan Len, mengabaikan Piko yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya. Rin menunjukan acungan jempol pada Miki, tanda rencananya lancar.

Miki mengangguk dan bertindak sesuai rencana. "A-anu... Piko-kun... aku juga buat _bento_. Tapi karena kebanyakan, jadi aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Maukah... kamu makan siang bersamaku?"

Piko mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih yah, Miki-san."

.

 _~taman belakang sekolah._

.

" _Gochisousama deshita_!" ucap Piko setelah menutup wadah _bento_ milik Miki.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?"

"Eum, enak sekali. Terima kasih banyak yah."

Miki mengangguk. Sesuai saran Rin, Miki pun bertindak.

"A-anu... Piko-kun... aku..."

"Kaito-senpai?" seru Piko yang terkejut melihat Kaito sedang berduaan dengan Miku di hadapannya.

"Lho, Piko? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Eh, aku..."

"Oh aku tahu, kamu udah punya pacar baru jadi kamu sembunyi-sembunyi, iya kan?"

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran!"

"Hee~ bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Miki hanya bisa terbengong.

Rencana 1 – GAGAL!

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

.

Piko sedang berjalan di lorong sendirian. Dia baru saja keluar dari toilet. Rin dan Miki yang mengikutinya dari belakang, segera bertindak.

"Sekarang, Miki-chan!"

"Eum."

Miki segera mengejar Piko dengan sebuah kantung yang ia hiasi dengan sebuah pita berwarna hijau.

"Pi-Piko-kun!"

Piko berbalik dan menghadapi Miki.

"Ya, Miki-san?"

"A-anu... ini!" Miki menyodorkan kantung itu. Piko dibuat kebingungan olehnya. "Ha-hari inii... kamu ulang tahun kan? Jadi aku memberikan ini sebagai hadiah."

"Eh?"

"Tolong terimalah!"

"Tapi... Ulang tahunku... bulan depan.."

"Tak ap–eh?"

'Aahh Lupa!' batin Rin _jawdrop_.

Rencana 2 – GAGAL!

.

 _~keesokan harinya._

.

Klub Light Music baru saja selesai mengikuti kegiatannya. Semua anggota Vocaloid bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun ketika Len dan Piko baru saja keluar dari ruang klub, mereka bertemu dengan Rin dan Miki yang sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Len, ayo kita pulang bareng!" seru Rin.

"Ohh baiklah. Piko, aku duluan yah.."

"Eum, hati-hati ya Len."

Rin mengalungkan lengannya dan berbalik ke arah Miki. Mengepalkan tangannya tanda 'Semangat yah!'.

"Pi-Piko-kun, mau pulang bareng? Ke-kebetulan aku lagi gak bawa sepeda."

Piko mengangguk dengan ekspresi agak bingung. Tentu saja, Piko tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Miki terhadapnya sungguh berbeda sekali.

.

Sementara itu, Len dan Rin yang masih berpegangan tangan sambil berjalan, Len mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan selama ini, tapi bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Rin yang terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Len, kemudian tertawa kecil. Len hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pacarnya itu.

"Ufufufu, ra-ha-si-a."

Len menunjukkan tampak bosan. "Kalau lagi pacaran jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan."

"Yahh singkatnya sih, mengungkapkan cinta."

"Hah?"

.

Di posisi Piko dan Miki, mereka berjalan menyusuri sisi sungai dekat kota. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, Miki mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di salah satu batu besar sambil mengguliat. Piko pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Haahh pemandangannya indah sekali ya?" seru Miki melihat pemandangan kota yang membenamkan matahari, menampakkan langit berwarna oranye.

"Kau benar."

Mereka berdua terdiam, menghasilkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Anu... maaf kalau aku agak lancang, tapi apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Miki-san?"

Miki terbelalak. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia sengaja mengajak Piko kesini karena satu hal. Miki terdiam dan membisu, tak tahu harus diawali darimana.

"Eh, ta-tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya kok. Aku hanya bingung saja dengan sikap Miki-san padaku akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Miki mendongak. Rupanya Piko cukup peka akan hal ini, tapi soal perasaan mungkin Piko masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Ah! Karena sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Aku khawatir kalau nanti keluargamu cemas."

Piko bangkit dan mengambil tas yang tadi ia letakkan di samping batu tempat Miki duduk.

"Tunggu, Piko-kun."

Piko berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Miki lalu bangkit dan menghadap ke arah Piko sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Piko mengangkat kedua alisnya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan gadis itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk mengatakannya. Dan masalah kado waktu itu, tolong lupakan!" Miki menunjukan semburat merah di pipinya, meskipun tak terlihat oleh Piko.

"Aaa...eum." Piko mengangguk agak ragu.

Miki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan ia dongakkan.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Piko-kun."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hembusan angin membelai keduanya, dan suasana hening seketika.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Miki-san."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Karena kamu baik, ramah, dan selalu membantuku kapan saja."

Miki menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpuasannya. Apakah benar Piko menyukainya dalam pandangan yang berbeda?

"Berarti... apakah kamu menyukaiku sebagai lawan jenis?"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu! Bukan karena aku menyukaimu karena kamu adalah temanku."

Piko membulatkan matanya, mengerti dengan maksud pengakuannya tadi.

"Jadi, apa kamu juga menyukaiku karena hal yang sama?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Piko sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, bisakah kamu... memberikanku waktu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku janji aku akan menjawabnya. Jadi tolong, beri aku waktu.." gumam Piko lalu meninggalkan Miki seorang diri.

Miki hanya terdiam kaku.

.

 _~keesokan harinya_

.

"Ohayou." Sapa Len dan Rin setelah menggeser pintunya.

Di dalam kelas suara keributan antar siswa memang jadi hal yang sudah biasa. Tapi yang tidak biasa disini adalah Piko yang terdiam melamunkan sesuatu. Karena sapa mereka tidak ia jawab, mereka saling pandang lalu menghampirinya.

"Hei, Piko! Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi begini udah ada di sekolah."

Perkataan Len pun tak ia jawab.

"Hoi?" Len melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Piko. Piko sedikit tersentak dan sedikit menggeleng.

"Ah, Len, Rin-san, ohayou."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Piko mengangguk.

"Ah, Miki-chan! Ohayou!" sapa Rin yang sadar akan kehadiran Miki yang baru saja masuk kelas.

Mendengar kata 'Miki', Piko tiba-tiba tersentak. Perlahan-lahan Piko menatapi gadis itu. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah mereka langsung bersemu merah lalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat tingkah mereka yang aneh membuat Len dan Rin terheran-heran.

.

 _~jam istirahat_

.

"Miki-chan, kita makan siang yuk! Bawa _bento_ kan?" seru Rin mengampiri Miki.

"Ahh.. eum."

"Aku juga bawa _bento_ buatmu lho, Len. Kita makan bareng yuk! Ah Piko juga, ayo gabung."

" _Gomen_. Aku makan di kantin saja." Gumam Piko meninggalkan mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Melihat reaksinya itu, Miki semakin menunjukan ekspresi sedih. Rin yang melihat ekspresinya itu akhirnya sadar.

.

Hembusan angin kencang membelai Rin yang menggenggam pagar kawat dan Len yang sedang bersender di pagar tersebut. Hadapan mereka saling berlawanan.

"Pas kamu bilang 'mengungkapkan cinta', udah ngeliat kondisi mereka yang sekarang kayaknya aku jadi ngerti maksudmu apa." Ucap Len menyudahi menyeruput jus pisangnya.

Rin terdiam, mengabaikan hembusan angin dan sorotan panas sang mentari.

"Ini semua salahku..." gumam Rin. "Aku yang memaksa Miki untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Piko karena dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia menyukai Piko, tapi tingkahku ini udah kelewatan."

Len terdiam sambil menyeruput jus pisangnya lagi, menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan gadis itu.

"Aku malah mengacaukan hubungan mereka berdua. Kupikir semua sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan, tapi malah sebaliknya. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Isak tangis terdengar dari mulut Rin, dan menusuk ke telinga sekaligus hati Len. Len menghentikan kegiatan minumnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Rin kemudian mengusapnya. Rin yang menyadarinya berhenti menangis.

"Kupikir kamu tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kok. Kamu udah ngelakuin hal yang benar. Kita tinggal menunggu keputusan dari Piko saja, apakah dia akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Cinta itu butuh proses."

"Len.." kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Len tersenyum. "Kita tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Hanya menunggu saja..."

.

 _~sepulang sekolah, di ruang klub Light Music._

.

BA...DUM...TS!

Suara drum Gakupo mengakhiri kegiatan band hari ini.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Yuuma.

"Nggak kerasa udah jam 3 sore. Berarti kegiatan band hari ini–"

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Suara ketukan pintu memotong perkataan Kaito. Kaito berjalan lalu membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Hei, minna." Sapa Kiyoteru tiba-tiba dari pintu.

"Sensei?" seru Yuuma dan Gakupo.

"Kupikir sore ini sensei udah pulang." Kata Kaito.

"Awalnya memang begitu. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Eh apa? Tawaran konser lagi?" tanya Yuuma penasaran.

"Sebenarnya... ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan band sih."

"Eh tidak ada? Lalu apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Eumm karena tugasku menumpuk banyak sekali, aku ingin salah satu diantara kalian membantuku memeriksa lembaran ulangan harian bahasa Inggris besok. Bagaimana? Ada yang mau?"

"Eh? Besok kan hari minggu!" seru Kaito.

"Memang hari minggu, tapi mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bebas jadi kupikir aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian."

"Ah! Maaf sensei, besok aku ada janji sama Miku!"

"Aku juga ada jadwal kencan dengan Luka-honey~"

"Aku tidak bisa karena aku ingin mengantarkan IA pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Aku juga tidak bisa karena aku udah janji belajar bareng Rin."

"Dasar kalian! Sudah kuduga kalian lebih mementingkan pacar kalian dibandingkan guru kalian sendiri." Gerutu Kiyoteru.

"Habis sensei mintanya ngedadak sih, kita kan udah ngerencanain ini dari jauh-jauh hari." Protes Gakupo.

"Kamu sebagai ketua OSIS tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Sensei!" seru Piko mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya Utatane, ada apa?"

"Karena hari minggu aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun, apa boleh aku yang bantu sensei?" tawar Piko.

"Oooo!" seru Kaito, Yuuma, dan Gakupo takjub. 'Junior yang sangat diandalkan!' batin mereka.

"Be-benarkah? Kamu mau membantu? Syukurlah..." kata Kiyoteru sambil menangis terharu. Dia guru yang kadang-kadang bijak tapi kadang-kadang _lebay_ juga.

Len hanya menatap Piko dengan ekspresi agak sedih.

.

 _~keesokan harinya, di depan rumah Kiyoteru._

.

TING...TONG..

CKLIK!

"Oh Utatane! Masuklah!" sapa Kiyoteru mempersilahkan Piko untuk masuk.

" _Ojamashimasu_."

" _Douzo_."

Piko membuka sepatunya dan merapikannya. Karena hari minggu, Piko menggunakan pakaian bebas tapi sopan.

'Rumah yang agak besar dan bersih..' batin Piko takjub melihat keadaan dalam rumah Kiyoteru.

"Masuklah. Kenapa kamu melamun disitu?"

"Ah.. baik!"

.

 **-Piko POV-**

.

"Terima kasih banyak yah sudah membantuku. Sebagai imbalannya, kuberi kau tambahan nilai dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris!" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_. "Tak-tak apa, sensei. Aku tak perlu imbalan seperti itu. Lagipula itu pilih kasih namanya."

"Lho, kenapa pilih kasih? Aku melakukannya karena kamu bersedia untuk membantuku. Dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain."

Aku pun mendesah pasrah mendengarnya.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di ruang kerjanya Kiyoteru-sensei. Ternyata memang benar, banyak sekali kertas sana-sini yang memenuhi ruangannya. Sensei benar-benar super sibuk, tapi aku terkesan dia berniat menjadi pembina klub kami di tengah-tengah kesibukannya.

"Hahh anak-anak remaja memang cepat berubah yah."

"Eh?" Aku memandang sensei bingung.

"Anak remaja itu kalau udah pacaran, sikapnya jadi berubah. Yahh tapi tidak semuanya."

Aku terdiam. Mendengar hal itu, aku jadi ingat tentang Miki-san.

"Hahh masa muda memang masa yang paling indah. Disitu mereka yang sudah mendapatkan cintanya akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan hal itu. Anak muda itu banyak perjuangannya, yah."

Aku memandang ke tumpukkan kertas yang aku pegang dari tadi. Aku berpikir, apa aku pantas menanyakan hal ini pada sensei?

"Anu... sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"

"Eh?"

"Jujur saja, aku belum pernah merasakan dengan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Apakah itu sesuatu yang berharga yang harus kita miliki? Atau cuma perumpamaan sebagai ungkapan rasa saja?" tanyaku.

Mungkin agak terdengar rumit, tapi kurasa Kiyoteru-sensei yang sudah dewasa akan mampu memahaminya.

"Menurut Utatane sendiri, apa itu cinta?"

"Eh?" aku heran, kenapa sensei malah balik bertanya? "Aku... tidak tahu. Makanya aku menanyakannya pada sensei."

"Begini saja, ketika ada seorang gadis yang rela bunuh diri karena salah satu orang yang sangat dicintainya meninggal dunia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Te-tentu saja aku akan menghentikan gadis itu!"

"Nah itulah yang disebut cinta."

"Eh?"

"Kamu tidak rela gadis itu bunuh diri karena muncul rasa tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Meskipun itu bukan definisi cinta yang seutuhnya."

Aku terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang sensei jelaskan tadi.

"Kamu menyayangi orang tuamu, sahabatmu, atau siapapun yang kamu sayangi, itu juga yang dinamakan cinta."

"Tapi kenapa pandangan orang lain berbeda? Mereka mengungkapkan arti cinta itu pada lawan jenis?"

"Cinta itu punya berbagai arti. Ada cinta monyet seperti yang dijalankan anak-anak muda pada umunya, ada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan yang lainnya. Tapi semua itu belum tentu disebut sebagai cinta sejati."

"Cinta sejati?"

"Cinta yang bukan sekedar nafsu, bukan sekedar rasa tergila-gila, dan bukan sekedar semangat hidup. Cinta sejati itu sudah tumbuh dari hatimu sejak lahir. Cinta yang menunjukan rasa ingin memilikinya, ingin menyayanginya selamanya, tak ingin kehilangannya untuk selama-lamanya."

"Aku... masih belum mengerti.."

"Yah, perjalananmu masih panjang jadi wajar saja kalau kau belum bisa memahami semua itu. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan."

Aku memandang sensei lekat-lekat. Sensei yang dari tadi bersender di sofa sedikit membungkuk ke arahku.

"Arti cinta yang tadi sudah kujelaskan, kepada siapa kamu akan mempersembahkan cintamu?"

"Eh?"

TIKTUK...TIKTUK...TIKTUK...

Suara jamnya Kiyoteru-sensei menunjukan pukul 4 sore, sudah tak terasa.

"Ah maaf sensei, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Sensei lalu mengantarku sampai ke pagar rumahnya. Aku membungkukan badanku tanda salam.

"Oh ya Utatane, jangan lupa dengan pertanyaanku tadi yah!" serunya.

Aku mengangguk.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan aku membayangkan apa saja yang tadi sensei katakan padaku tentang arti cinta. Jujur aku masih belum mengerti, dan sensei memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit kujawab. Apa pertanyaannya itu ada hubungannya dengan Miki-san selama ini?

.

 **-Normal POV-**

 _~keesokan harinya, di kantin._

.

"Hei, Len.." gumam Piko.

"Hm?" Len masih menyeruput susu pisangnya.

"Sebelum kamu pacaran dengan Rin-san, apa yang kamu lakukan ketika menembaknya?"

BUUFFFFFFTTTTT

Tiba-tiba Len menyembur susu pisangnya. Ya jelas Len kagetlah dengan pertanyaan Piko tadi. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Len.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?!"

"Eh? Salah yah?"

'Jangan kukatakan soal ciuman itu!' gumam Len dalam hati.

"Aku hanya merasa bimbang saja dengan perasaanku pada Miki-san. Apa aku menyukainya atau tidak, aku masih tidak tahu jawabannya." lanjut Piko.

Len terbelalak, memahami arti dari kata-kata sobatnya barusan.

"Kemarin, Kiyoteru-sensei menanyakan sesuatu padaku tentang cinta. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum tahu jawabannya."

Len meletakkan susu pisangnya di atas meja dan mendesah. "Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya, karena yang tahu hanya kau sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Gak perlu takut kau masih belum punya jawabannya, nanti juga suatu saat kau akan mendapatkannya."

Piko terdiam, masih bingung tak mengerti. "Terus kalau menunjukan rasa cinta itu harus pacaran dulu yah?"

"Itu sih tergantung orangnya. Kadang cuma mengungkapkan rasa suka saja itu sudah cukup."

Piko mengangguk mengerti.

"Waktunya kita balik ke kelas."

 _._

 _~keesokan harinya._

.

Piko disuruh membawa beberapa buku paket dari perpustakaan. Karena buku paketnya cukup tebal, jadi mungkin tak cukup kuat bagi Piko untuk membawakannya seorang diri.

"Sini, kubantu." kata seseorang, yang ternyata itu Miki.

"Eh, tak perlu..."

"Kamu kelihatannya agak kerepotan, jadi aku akan membantumu." seru Miki sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya sikapnya terhadap Piko kembali jadi biasanya.

Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi Piko 'Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak secepat ini yah?' batinnya.

.

 _~esoknya lagi.._

.

"Cup... cup... Daisy..."

Piko sengaja membawa setumpuk rumput segar untuk memberi makan kambing dan domba. Piko memang sangat senang memelihara binatang. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari samping Piko.

"Eh Piko-kun?"

"...Miki-san?"

"Hufftt kalau mau ngasih makan Daisy, bilang dong! Aku udah sengaja bawa rumput sebanyak ini!"

"Maaf.."

Miki meletakkan sekantung rumput dan mengusap-ngusap domba itu.

"Sepertinya Daisy mulai menyukaimu." ujar Piko tersenyum lembut.

"Be-benarkah? Persis dengan yang Piko-kun katakan waktu itu kan? Kalau aku sering menemui Daisy dan merawatnya, dia juga akan menyukaiku, bukan? Jadi aku ingin merawat Daisy juga bersamamu." Miki tersenyum lebar.

DEG!

Jantung Piko mulai berdegup kencang. Apakah ini yang dimaksud cinta itu?

"Piko-kun, maaf."

"Eh, kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Karena waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaanku tanpa memikirkan resiko situasinya. Aku tak menyangka setelah itu jarak antara kita jadi makin menjauh.."

"..."

"Karena itu, lupakan saja dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu. Yah?"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba hati Piko sakit bagaikan terbesit sebuah pisau. Piko tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah jadi seperti ini...

"Ha~ ini gara-gara terobsesi main game Otome sih, jadinya begini.."

"Eh? Game Otome?"

Miki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Piko dan tersenyum. "Hehe bukan apa-apa. Pokoknya mulai hari ini kita tetap teman! Tidak boleh ada yang berubah diantara kita. Oke?" Miki mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Perasaan Piko mulai terombang-ambing, tapi dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Miki.

PLAK!

Miki menepukkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Piko. "Jangan cemberut begitu, dong! Ayo, tersenyum!"

Dengan terpaksa, Piko tersenyum pada Miki.

"Nah begitu! Dengan ini kita impas!" Miki membawa kantung bekas rumput tadi dan bergegas meninggalkan Piko. "Jangan terlambat masuk kelas lho..."

Piko mengusap kedua pipinya sambil menyaksikan Miki yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Mmbbeeekkk.."

Suara Daisy menyadarkan Piko. Piko tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap bulu halus domba itu.

"Daisy, apa kamu pikir ini adalah cinta?"

"Mbbeeekkk.."

.

 **-Piko POV-**

 _~esok hari, sepulang sekolah._

.

Aku berlari-lari karena aku sudah terlambat kumpul klub. Karena suruhan sensei, aku jadi makin terlambat. Tiba-tiba terdengar musik dari arah ruang musik. Kuintip jendela kaca dan aku melihat Miki-san sedang menari bersama Rin-san.

 **Kepada siapa kamu akan mempersembahkan cintamu?**

Ini saatnya menguji perasaanku, apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak?

"Aduh!"

Kulihat Miki-san tergelincir, berusaha bangun tapi kurasa kakinya keseleo. Ini seperti waktu pertama kali kami bertemu!

Kepanikan di ruang klub terjadi. Semuanya berombong-rombong melihat kondisi Miki-san.

"Furukawa-san!"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?!"

"MIKI-SAN!" teriakku setelah kugeser pintunya dengan cepat, membuat semua anggota klub tari termasuk Rin-san menatapku heran.

"U-uhhh..." Miki-san menahan sakitnya.

Aku tidak sadar dengan tindakanku tadi, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Piko? Kenapa kamu kesini? Bukannya kamu ada klub?" tanya Rin-san.

"Rin-san, cepat bantu aku membawanya ke ruang UKS!"

"Ahhh eum."

Kupangku dia dan segera kubawa ke ruang UKS. Rin-san juga menemaniku sambil membawa tasnya Miki-san.

.

2 jam berlalu. Kondisinya sekarang pun juga masih belum sadar. Aku panik dan terus bolak-balik kesana-kemari memikirkan kondisinya.

"Sudahlah, Piko. Dia pasti baik-baik saja, aku yakin." Ucap Len menenangkanku. Karena kegiatan band-nya sudah selesai, aku terpaksa tidak kumpul karena aku memang cemas memikirkan kondisinya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Hahhh.."

SSRRRRAAAKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu UKS digeser perlahan.

"Minna, Miki-chan sudah sadar!" seru Rin-san.

"Eh?!"

Aku bergegas masuk ke ruang UKS. Masih berbaring tapi hadapannya mengarah ke arah kami.

"Mi-Miki-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik.

"Eh... Pi-Piko-kun?" gumamnya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja."

"Minna, maaf yah sudah membuat kalian khawatir.."

"Tak apa. Tadi Gumi-senpai juga menjengukmu. Semua anggota klub tari mengkhawatirkanmu loh.." kata Rin-san.

"Hehe, aku ini memang merepotkan yah.."

 **Kepada siapa kamu akan mempersembahkan cintamu?**

 **Gak perlu takut kau masih belum punya jawabannya, nanti juga suatu saat kau akan mendapatkannya.**

Len, Kiyoteru-sensei, akhirnya kumenemukan jawabannya!

"Len, Rin-san, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua disini?" suruhku.

"Eh?" Rin-san mungkin akan protes, tapi Len mencegahnya. Mereka lalu meninggalkan kami.

Aku pun duduk disampingnya. Miki-san pun perlahan-lahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Anu... Miki-san..."

"Aku ini bodoh yah?"

.

 **-Normal POV-**

.

"Eh?"

"Entah kenapa, meskipun aku menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya dan tetap menjadi teman, aku malah tak bisa melupakannya. Karena, perasaanku padamu nggak bisa kuhilangkan begitu saja."

Piko menunduk.

"Ujung-ujungnya aku malah meresahkanmu. Maaf yah!" kata Miki dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Kita sama."

"Eh?"

"Kamu menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, tapi aku juga tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Selain itu..."

"Selain itu?"

"... Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh? Apa? Nggak kedengaran..."

Piko mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan senyuman lembut dan semburat merah tertampak di wajahnya. "Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu.."

"Eh? Eh? EEHHH!" Miki menjauhkan jaraknya. Ekspresinya menujukan kaget setengah mati.

"Awalnya aku ragu akan perasaanku, tapi akhirnya perasaanku ini sudah bulat. Aku menyukaimu, Miki-san."

"Heee! Ku-kupikir kamu–HEEE!"

"Meskipun kamu menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, aku tetap tak mau melupakannya! Kuanggap aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Pi-Piko-kun, aku kan..."

"Ternyata, aku memang menyukaimu, Miki-san. Dan rasa sukaku ini adalah rasa suka sebagai lawan jenis." Piko tersenyum lembut, dengan wajah merah merona tentunya.

Miki tiba-tiba membanting kepalanya ke bantal, membuat Piko kembali panik.

"MIKI-SAN!"

Terlihat ekspresi Miki berubah total, dari kaget menjadi ekspresi bahagia.

"Hehehe... _Ooji-sama_... menyukaiku..."

.

To be Continued

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIREVISI**

 **Alurnya agak terburu-buru? Maaf yah, karena Hikari udah mentok banget, gak bisa mikir ceritanya kayak gimana. Soalnya kalau diurai lebih rinci malah kepanjangan, jadi agak ngeloncat-loncat. ^3^**

 **Piko : Kamu kenapa Hikari-san? Banyak pikiran?**

 **Hikari : Hooh... Hiks! TT_TT**

 **Miki : Yang sabar yah bro! -_-**

 **Hikari lupa, Hikari belum ngucapin makasih yang udah review selama ini, terutama Shikioru-san yg udah rajin nge-review tiap chapternya... Hiks! Aku terharu TT_TT #plakkk! Yang lain juga, makasih! T_T**

 **Eh Hikari juga mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih vote sebelumnya, tanpa kalian mungkin aku nggak tahu ni cerita mulainya dari mana XD**

 **Kuselidiki fanficku... ternyata makin hari makin dikit yang baca TT_TT *nangis 5 ember *mojok *garuk dinding #plakk . Mungkin ceritanya makin kesini makin nggak menarik kali yahh :'( , karena Hikari emang nggak hobi nulis. Tapi Hikari akan berusaha bikin cerita sebaik mungkin! Fighting! d^_^b**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, mungkin pairing yg nggak ditunggu-tunggu yah.. *ditabok Kiyoteru**

 **Pairing terakhir, Kiyoteru x Yuki.**

 **Don't forget to review...**

 **Mata nee... ^_^v**


End file.
